Después de ti,¿Qué?
by Ev0ra
Summary: Ha pasado un mes desde queque Stroh murió, Andy vuelve a las calles, pero volverá a la normalidad...
1. Chapter 1

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 1

Había pasado un mes desde que Andy cambiaba su escritorio al lado de Provenza una vez que Julio había sido ascendido a investigador. Andy no puede haber continuado tan cerca del despacho del comandante Raydor, es decir, de Sharon. Por eso Andy justo el día que Julio se fue, se cambió.

En ese momento, muchas cosas habian cambiado, aunque el principal fue las veces que Andy tuvo una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos desde la muerte de Sharon. No recordó lo que había tardado en ir mientras estaba con ella, pero en ese mes fue más de 5. Al salir de la última, Andy recordó que tenía hace años atrás que Sharon tenía que estar en asuntos internos porque lo atacaron en el aparcamiento.

 _Andy: ¡Capitán, hoy es su día de suerte!_

Aunque Andy había estado en varias ocasiones de AA, también había estado más en contacto con Emily, Ricky, y sus propios hijos Nicole y Dam. Al llegar al departamento de Sharon, bueno de los dos, siempre recibí una llamada o un comentario de Emily preocupandose de Andy.

Andy volvió a vivir solo desde casi un poco desde que Rusty comenzó en la Facultad de derecho y se fue a vivir con Gus. Asi que eso hizo que Andy volviera cada noche a un lugar con muchos recuerdos pero en soledad.

El lunes por la mañana, Andy tuvo la suerte de que su baja por la mitad terminó y volvía a las calles.

Flynn, irás con Sykes, murmuró Provenza.

Sin problemas, Sykes, ¿te importa? preguntó Andy

Para no teniente, un placer con usted, así no tendré que aguantar los problemas con el Tao, y seguro que con usted los meteos en algún momento, como los viejos tiempos, ¿verdad teniente? Sykes, miró a Provenza.

Andy se río mientras, Tao iría con Buzz, y Camila con Nolan, otra vez el equipo en marcha, aunque Provenza sin estar en la calle y controlar desde las oficinas de Mayor Crimes.

Antes de salir a un nuevo homicidio, el teléfono de Andy sonó, no iba a contestar pero al parecer era Emily Emily lo cogió:

¿Que tal Emily, cómo va todo? preguntó Andy

Muy bien, Andy, contestó Emily. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Iba a salir a un caso, ya me dieron el alta médica, pero puedo hablar.

Vamos a hacer una gira con varias actuaciones por varias ciudades, y el viernes estaré en Los Ángeles, ¿qué tal si vienes a verme con Nicole? Preguntó Emily.

Sabes que es un honor poder ir a verte bailar, Emily, no iba a un recital desde que... bueno ya lo sabes, no vamos a recordarlo, dime hora y estaremos allí, o por lo menos allí estaré. Concluyó Andy.

Gracias Andy, me dará mucha alegría veros allí, además me alegro muchísimo de que hayas vuelto a tu verdadero trabajo de estar en las calles y no en un despacho. Cuídate, nos vemos el viernes. Concluyó Emily.

Hasta el viernes, Colgó el teléfono Andy.

Flynn! se escuchó gritar a Provenza desde el final de la oficina, ya se que el cadáver no se irá, pero ¿quieres ir con Sykes por si acaso ocurre? seguía protestando Provenza.

Ahora mismo, Andy se cuadro delante de Provenza y se marchó.

Después de muchas horas de trabajo en el escenario del crimen, la sala del forense Andy llegó a ccasa demasiado tarde para llamar a Nicole y decirle algo sobre la invitación de Emily al ballet. Pensó que sería mejor al dia siguiente, pero eso ocurrió los dias siguientes, Andy no paraba de trabajar y el mismo viernes cuando recibió por la mañana las dos entradas en la oficina que recordó que no habia dicho nada a Nicole.

Algún problema, Flynn, preguntó Provenza.

Dos entradas para el ballet, respondió Andy

¿El cascanueces? preguntó Provenza.

Andy no respondió, por un momento se quedó en silencio recordando el lío que se trajo con Sharon cuando la queria invitar a la actuación de sus nietos, y Provenza no quería que la invitará y en ese momento hasta se ofreció el mismo Provenza a ir con Andy.

¿No querrás venir verdad? preguntó Andy

Ni por asomo, ya pasamos por ese momento, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta de lla que hhabía sido la oficina de Sharon, que hasta entonces y no se sabia hasta cuando nadia la habia ocupado.

Para tu tranquilidad llamaré a Nicole pero si no puede venir ire solo, le llevaré llas flores que su... que su madre le llevaba y estaré cenando con Emily, dijo Andy y seguidamente llamó a Nicole.

Su hija le dijo que ya tenía planes pero que otra vez que Emily bailara iría a verla.

Andy llegó a casa, se puso su traje gris, con una corbata color púrpura y se pasó por la floristería por una docena de rosas amarillas como Sharon solía llevar a su hija en llas actuaciones.

Poco antes de las nueve, y casi con la hora justa Andy ya estaba en el teatro, al cruzar la calle casi un todo terreno negro lo habria pillado si no hubiera esta atento. Como iba tarde no se paró a mirar quién iba dentro. una vez el espectáculo comenzó Andy se quedó embobado con la actuacion hasta que desde un palco unos hombres trajeados de negro custodiaban a lo que podría llamarse una mujer, ya que Andy vio parte de su melena color castallo oscuro pero que poco mas pudo averiguar porque estaba muy tapada como si se estuviera ocultando.

Al acabar la actuación, Andy llevó llas flores a Emily, ella lo invitó a cenar pero Andy se excusó de que había sido una semana muy larga y en otra ocasion aceptaría. Se despidieron y al salir del teatro, aquellos honbres con trajes negros empujaron a Andy, este les recriminó de su actitud, y varios se encararon con el. Andy observó como a quién custodiaban era una mujer, esbelta figura, llevaba unas gafas negras, un vestido negro que dejaba ver una hermosas piernas, unas piernas que le hacian recordar a alguien.

Por un segundo, Andy perdió de vista a esos hombres y lo golpearon para que se apartara, al escuchar un gemido la mujer se volteo y mientras Andy caia al suelo el rostro de la mujer se reflejo en el cristal del todoterrreno negro.

¿Sharon? Fue lo que Andy logró decir antes de caer al suelo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 2

"¿Andy, Andy? Estás bien" preguntó Emily efusivamente.

Andy se incorporó despacio, mientras Emily y varias personas lo ayudaron a levantarse.

"Estoy bien, no recuerdo que paso" decia Andy aun un poco desorientado

"Unos compañeros que te vieron conmigo me dijeron que varios tipos te golpearon, ¿por qué? preguntó sorprendida Emily por lo que estaba pasando.

Andy iba a responder rápidamente y decirle que habia visto o lo que creía que era. No quería herir a Emily y mucho menos darle unas esperanzas que ni él mismo sabia que fuera cierto lo que vio. ¿Por qué sería imposible, verdad? Se preguntó a si mismo. Pero Emily necesitaba una respuesta creible y fiable.

"Realmente no lo sé, puedan que fuese antiguos «amigos» ¿me entiendes? dijo Andy mientras guiñaba un ojo a Emily.

"¡Andy¡" regaño Emily, y lo miro con una mirada típica de Sharon Raydor, continuó hablando " si mamá estuviera aquí... "

"Dormiria en el sofá" Andy intentó calmar las aguas.

Una vez recuperado, Emily acompañó a casa a Andy, ella se quedó en el departamento esa noche acompañando a Andy por si tuviera algún problema pero a la mañana siguiente tenía queirse pronto para ensayar el próximo espectáculo.

Antes de marcharse le dejó a Andy como hablaron la noche anterior de que le haría un planning con todas las actuaciones que tendría cerca en las proximas semanas y también cuando viajara fuera de la ciudad.

"¿Flynn?" se escucho gruñir detrás de la llamada telefónica que despertó a Andy

"¿Si?"reaccionó Andy ante los gruñidos de Provenza

"¿qué paso anoche?" preguntó Provenza

"¿te llamó Emily?" preguntó Andy.

"Flynn, cuando salgas de juerga te he dicho siempre que me avises" murmuró Provenza

"¿Te llamó Emily, verdad? preguntó Andy " y no, no estuve de juerga exactamente" concluyó

"Andy, esa joven te aprecia, su madre no está y su padre... su padre ni sabe donde esta, eres junto con su hermano, su familia" dijo de forma serena Provenza.

"Lo sé,por ello fui al ballet. Tengo algo que hablar contigo, ¿donde podriamos vernos? preguntó Andy

"Es sábado, Flynn, no tengo que ver tu cara hoy, ¿ de que se trata? preguntó Provenza.

"Sharon" dijo Andy secamente.

Una hora después Provenza y Andy estaban sentados en la cafeteria de la esquina del departamento de Policía. Una vez habían pedido sus respectivos cafés, se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente, aunque Andy no sabia como contarle lo vivido anoche y pensó que la forma mas acertada era desde el principio y sin omitir nada.

"¿Estás seguro?¿Flynn no habrás bebido?"preguntó Provenza rápidamente al escuchar la explicación de Andy.

"No, no he bebido" dijo Flynn de forma serena. "Yo tampoco lo pude creer, pero repase la escena durante toda la noche, era Sharon" cconcluyó Andy bebiendo un poco de café.

" Flynn, por mucho que me duela, y negaré que lo dije, la comandate, Sharon no esta viva" dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo Provenza

Andy se llevantó para marcharse mientras respondia a Provenza" eso es que no me ayudaras"

Provenza le sujeto la mano y le dijo" ¿Por donde espezamos?"

Después de tomarse el café ambos fueron a las oficinas de Mayor Crimes, Andy quería volver a revisar la partida de defunción de Sharon, y todos los resultados de la autopsia por mucho que le doliera, nunca los vió, ni el ni nadie porque era demasiado doloroso, pero si hubiera alguna prueba de lo que vió fuese verdad lucharía contra todo por saber la verdad. También pensó de que si todo sería un error, remover el pasado le costaría muchas reuniones mas en AA, pero entonces recordó que aquella mujer se paró a escuchar su voz, ¿y si fue Sharon? ¿y si reconoció su voz? ¿y si era ella, porque inventó su fallecimiento? Eran muchas preguntas que Andy estaba dispuesto a encontrarles respuestas asi tuviera que remover cielo y tierra.

" ¡El doctor!" dijo Provenza. Andy lo miró.

" Si, idiota, fijate que ese doctor nunca ha firmado ninguna otra partida de defunción, miré en la lista de médicos y no aparece su nombre. ¿Flynn, parece que lleves razon?

" Hagamos una visita al hopital y busquemos a ese impostor" concluyó Andy saliendo ambos por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 3

"Andrew Flynn" decía Andy mientras sacaba su placa y se la mostraba al director del Hospital donde Sharon fue llevada en la ambulancia.

"Espera Flynn, el director no sabe a qué venimos, guarda la placa, hablemos" dijo Provenza

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" dijo serio el director.

"Quisiéramos que nos aclare quién es el doctor que aparece en este informe" dijo Andy golpeando la mesa con los documentos.

El director del hospital miró el informe un par de veces y no supo darle una respuesta clara. (Andy lo miraba desafiante mientras Provenza intentaba sacarle algún tipo de información.

Tras varias horas hablando con su Secretaría el director les pidió que le diera un par de días para ver que ocurrió en ese informe, y quién fue el médico ya que no rezaba ninguna información suya.

A regañadientes Provenza sacó a Flynn del despacho del director avisándole de que volverían pronto, y le aconsejaban que tuvieran la información que buscaban.

Provenza dejó a Andy en su departamento, sin saber qué hacer y para no pensar demasiado se puso a cocinar una lasaña de verduras, en pocos minutos su teléfono sonó, era Emily:

"Hola cielo, gracias por quedarte" dijo Andy antes de que Emily hablara.

"oh! Andy, me gustó conversar contigo tranquilamente en casa y asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, así lo hubiera querido mamá" acabó diciendo Emily

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Andy le preguntó si necesitaba algo, Emily solo le dijo que lo esperaba en el teatro el domingo, Andy asintió y se despidió de Emily.

Andy cenó, y se fue a dormir aunque más que dormir dio vueltas en la cama pensando en todo lo acontecido en los últimos dos días.

La noche del domingo llegó pronto liado en papeles y preparando la salida al teatro para ver a Emily. Antes de salir de casa Andy cogió de la pequeña mesa a la entrada del departamento su placa, llaves y pistola, y recordó como las cosas de Sharon las había dejado en ese lugar, su placa, sus llaves, su pistola y su, ¿su teléfono? Andy no se había dado cuenta, ni recordaba que el teléfono de Sharon permaneciera en casa, lo cogió y vio que estaba apagado, lo encendió y leyó un último mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, « _ **Atenta, todo tiene que seguir el plan previsto, puede ser peor para tu familia»**_

Andy no tenía idea de que se trataba pero sí que era una amenaza, al ver la fecha en la que se recibió se sorprendió aún más, el día en que Sharon murió.

Andy dejó el teléfono móvil cargando y se marchó al teatro pensando que rastreando el número podría tener una pista de quién envió el mensaje y porqué, pero eso lo dejaría para Buzz y Tao, ahora tocaba ir a ver Emily bailar.

Al llegar al teatro, el aparcacoches recogió el coche de Andy y se lo llevó, antes de entrar vio como un todoterreno negro entraba en el aparcamiento. ¿Casualidad? Pensó Andy, así que se coló dentro del aparcamiento y como iba con tiempo de sobra para entrar al espectáculo fue en busca de la matrícula del todoterreno.

Andy esperó detrás de unas columnas que el chofer se bajará y vio como también había uno de aquellos hombres vestidos de negro que lo golpearon hace un par de días. Intentó desde lejos tomar los datos del coche para no ser visto, y tener otra pista que estudiar al día siguiente. Rápidamente entró en el teatro e intentó disfrutar de la noche.

Al llegar a su asiento, que previamente Emily había reservado, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda he hizo que Andy se recostara más en su butaca.

Al observar a los palcos revivió lo de hace un par de días, una mujer misteriosa sin apenas verle la cara solo su larga melena castaña oscura y rodeada por varios guardaespaldas. Andy se percató de una cara conocida, ¿el doctor? se preguntó, no podía creerlo, si era cierto o si sus ojos le engañaban.

Mientras se levantaba y miraba más fijamente, más claro tenía que ese hombre era el médico que le comunicó a Andy que Sharon había fallecido.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a andar hacia el palco, el ballet comenzó y se tuvo que esperar hasta el descanso.

Llegados al descanso, Andy saltó varios asientos con la placa en la mano para que lo dejaran pasar más rápidamente pero vio como ese hombre ya se había ido, Andy no iba a perder la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Golpeó la puerta de la entrada al palco donde la misteriosa mujer se encontraba, iba a descubrir que estaba pasando allí, la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre, que pidió a Andy por «las buenas» que dejará de molestar.

Tras varias palabras Andy no podía entrar y el guardaespaldas lo dejaba entrar, enseguida llegó la seguridad del teatro que pidió a Andy que volviera a su butaca o se tenía que salir fuera. Andy volvió ya que no quería formar un escándalo estando allí Emily, tiempo atrás lo hubiera hecho pero pensando en toda la situación prefirió esperar.

Andy estaba más pendiente del palco que del ballet, antes de finalizar vio como el palco se despejaba de personal, eso quería decir que la dama estaba a punto de irse.

Andy se levantó y al ir hacia el palco vio como un papel caía desde ese lugar, se apresuró a cogerlo antes de que la gente se levantara, los focos se encendieron, el espectáculo había terminado, abrió el papel enrollado que cogió del suelo y leyó _**«Búscame»**_


	4. Chapter 4

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 4

 **Notas de autor: Por motivos personales hasta dentro de unos días** **no podré escribir el capítulo 5.**

 **Búscame**

Andy no podía reaccionar al leer la palabra que estaba escrita en aquel trozo de papel. Se quedó quieto durante unos instantes sin darse cuenta que el teatro se estaba desalojando. Solo lo sacó de su parálisis un golpecito en su hombro.

"¿Andy, estás bien?" Preguntó Emily

"Si" respondió.

"¿seguro, te veo raro? Volvió a preguntar Emily

"seguro, solo es que me detuve a pensar si invitarte a cenar o no ¿Qué te parece? Preguntó Andy

"Ese es un buen pensamiento, déjame recoger mis cosas, te espero en la entrada" dijo Emily dirigiéndose a los vestuarios. Mientras Andy fotografió la palabra escrita y se la envió a Provenza en un mensaje. Luego lo llamó.

"¿Es una broma?" Preguntó Provenza

"No, esta noche volví al ballet y volví a encontrarme con esa mujer y los guardaespaldas, la mujer dejó caer este papel antes de marcharse" Respondió Andy

"Esto no me está gustando, mejor mañana vamos hacer un estudio de la letra por si es de… bueno no sé cómo decirlo….." dijo Provenza

"Sharon, su nombre es Sharon, y cada vez estoy más convencido de que ocurre algo, mañana hablaré con el jefe Mason. Concluyó Andy antes de colgar a Provenza.

La cena había sido muy agradable tanto para Emily como para Andy, ambos habían comentado lo mucho que echaban de menos a su madre y que Ricky pronto vendría a casa para pasar unos días con Andy, e ir al béisbol.

De camino a casa se pararon a comer un helado, se había hecho tarde y Andy no quería que Emily se marchara sola al hotel, así que subieron al departamento, pero al llegar y abrir la puerta se llevaron una sorpresa.

"oh, ¿Andy que ha pasado?" preguntó Emily asustada agarrándose al brazo de Andy

"No toques nada, voy a llamar al equipo" Andy llamó a Provenza y en menos de 15 minutos tenía al equipo completo en su departamento.

Alguien había entrado en el departamento y había destrozado varias sillas, muebles, y parte de la decoración, Andy no observó que se habían llevado nada, más bien parecía que querían hacer daño antes que robar.

Tras inspeccionar la casa y recoger algunas huellas, encontraron una carta cerrada a nombre de Andrew Flynn, en la cual decía:

 **Señor Andrew Flynn debería de dejar de entrometerse donde no lo llaman o su familia lo pasará mal. Puede ver que sabemos dónde vive, solo esperamos que deje de buscar a quién no existe**

"¿A quién se refiere Flynn?" Preguntó Tao

"Al comandante" dijo de forma rotunda Andy

"¿qué comandante, Andy? ¿De quién habláis? Preguntó nerviosa Emily

"Emily, tenemos que hablar, no quería decirte nada hasta tenerlo todo controlado pero las circunstancias y además de que puedes estar en peligro, me hace decirte esto" dijo Andy tomando las manos de Emily entre las suyas.

"tu madre, mi esposa, podría estar viva" Dijo Andy mientras miraba a Emily a los ojos. Pero ella le soltó las manos rápidamente.

"No hagas bromas de eso Andy, no es justo" dijo Emily marchándose a su habitación. Andy miró a Provenza y este se fue en busca de la chica para hablar con ella.

"Andy, tienes que estar muy seguro para decirle eso a la chica ¿no es cosa de locos? Preguntó Tao

Andy pidió que fueran a llamar a Emily y Provenza ya que volvería a contar cada uno de los episodios que le había pasado en tan solo 3 días, contó todo hasta el último detalle ya que era interesante que sus compañeros lo supieran, ellos que le ayudarían, debían saber todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esa noche dejaron el departamento a cargo de la policía y se fueron a un hotel, Emily no cruzó palabra alguna con Andy, de forma que muy temprano se marchó y no se despidió.

Cuando Andy llegó a la oficina el jefe Mason ya lo estaba esperando con una orden del juez para exhumar el cadáver de Sharon y asegurarse de una vez por todas si Andy estaba en lo cierto o no.

Andy se extrañó al ver esa orden pero el jefe Mason le dijo que Provenza se había encargado personalmente de hacerle llegar toda la información la noche anterior y teniendo pruebas más que suficientes y tratándose de quién era, se debía de empezar ya a trabajar.

Se había programado la exhumación al mediodía, lo que hacía que podría tener las pruebas de la letra del mensaje a tiempo para confirmar más cosas y el informe del hospital donde diría si ese medico era real o era un impostor.

Estando en el cementerio Andy recibió una llamada confirmando ambas cosas, que la letra era de Sharon y que ese hombre no estaba registrado en el colegio de médicos, por lo tanto el acta de defunción había sido falsificada, pero ahora quedaba lo más duro, con la exhumación se podría abrir un camino hacia la esperanza o hundirse en lo más profundo.

La exhumación empezó a tiempo, Andy había llamado a Emily para ver cómo se encontraba y si quería ir, ella le dijo que le dolió que no confiara en ella y si tenía dudas sobre su madre debió de decírselo, Andy le dio la razón y le pidió disculpas.

Andy y Emily estaban abrazados en todo el proceso hasta que el ataúd salió de su sitio, el doctor con ayuda de unos policías abrió el ataúd, Provenza agachó la cabeza, Andy parecía llevárselo los demonios si no sabía que estaba pasando, entonces Provenza le dijo:

"o la muerte hace que nos cambiemos de sexo o este cuerpo no es del comandante"

"Déjame pasar, que estás diciendo" dijo Andy mientras soltaba a Emily y miraba dentro del ataúd.

"Sharon no está muerta" dijo Andy con firmeza sintiendo una presión en el pecho "y te voy a encontrar" concluyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 5

 **Notas de autor: Disculpen la tardanza pero como avisé estuve de vacaciones, ya volví como se puede apreciar y continuamos. Gracias.**

El cuerpo que habían encontrado en el ataúd que estaba en la tumba de Sharon lo llevaron a que el doctor Morales le hiciera la autopsia y descubrieran quien era. Lo más importante es que era una realidad que Sharon estaba viva, pero ¿por qué hacer creer a todo el mundo que había muerto?

Esta era una pregunta que Andy estaba dispuesto a encontrar una respuesta.

Emily necesito asistencia médica ya que sufrió una crisis de ansiedad, no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, como su madre los había engañado y por qué.

Antes de salir para el cementerio Andy había contratado un servicio de limpieza para que el departamento estuviera impecable cuando volvieran a él, así que después de que se llevaron el cuerpo encontrado Andy acompañó a Emily al departamento, tenían que hablar con Ricky.

"¿cómo se lo decimos? Le dará un síncope. Dijo Emily al cerrar la puerta del departamento.

"cómo no lo sé, pero hay que contarle, Emily" dijo Andy mientras revisaba que todo en el departamento estuviera en su sitio.

"Haremos una llamada de Skype, voy a encender el portátil" sugirió Emily

Varios minutos más tarde ambos estaban sentados esperando a que Ricky aceptara la llamada de Skype.

"hola chicos, que bien os veo" dijo Ricky

"nosotros también a ti" dijo Emily un poco seria

"¿Qué ocurre Em? Preguntó Ricky

Emily miró a Andy, dándole la palabra para que explicara que ocurría.

"Ricky, Emily y yo pensamos que es mejor que vengas unos días a casa, y así hablar mejor que a través de esto" sugirió Andy

"Me estáis asustando, dime Andy puedo coger un vuelo esta tarde" dijo Ricky con semblante serio.

"Todo está bien, pero si es posible coge el vuelo, iremos a recogerte al aeropuerto" concluyó Andy

"de acuerdo, os veo bien así que no será nada grave, nos vemos esta tarde y hablamos" dijo Ricky cortando la llamada de Skype

"Andy ¿por qué no le has dicho nada? Preguntó Emily

"¿te gustaría que te hubieras enterado así que tu madre sigue viva después de todo lo que hemos pasado los tres en casi estos dos meses? Dijo Andy

"Tienes razón, yo estuve allí y no sabía que pensar ni decir, pero te tenía a ti para estar conmigo, Ricky no tenía a nadie" Emily abrazó a Andy, y se fue a la habitación.

Andy escuchó su móvil sonar y al mirarlo era Provenza quién lo estaba llamando.

"Dime Provenza" dijo Andy

"Tenemos un nuevo caso Flynn, ve hacia el escenario del crimen pero antes pásate por la oficina" le dijo Provenza

Andy siguió las instrucciones de Provenza y al entrar en la oficina, en la esquina de una de las pizarras vio la fotografía de Sharon, y debajo de ella la palabra desaparecida.

Provenza le dio en el brazo he hizo que se sentara porque justo al lado estaba la imagen del cuerpo que habían encontrado en un callejón cercano al hospital.

"imposible" dijo Andy

"Tal como lo estás pensando Flynn" comentó Provenza

"¿Ahora encontramos el cadáver del único testigo que tenemos del falso fallecimiento de Sharon? Preguntó Andy

"Así es, y otra mala noticia, el mensaje del teléfono que leíste en el móvil de Sharon es de prepago, no podemos seguirle la pista" dijo Provenza

"Estamos en un callejón sin salida" dijo Andy

Provenza se acercó a Andy y le paso una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tranquilo encontraremos a la comandante, ve al escenario del crimen con Sykes" dijo Provenza

Andy se levantó y se fue con sykes, de camino iba recordando cuando Sharon fue al médico por su desmayo y un doctor le atendió y le diagnosticó su problema de corazón.

Andy recordó como desde ese día Sharon cambió mucho, la enfermedad que le diagnosticaron no era tan grave como ella hizo creer a Andy o al menos no para matarla de esa manera.

Antes de llegar al escenario del crimen, y estando tan cerca del hospital Andy le dijo a Sykes que cambiara el rumbo, y fuera directamente al hospital, iba a hablar con aquel doctor que en su día por más que Andy le enseño la placa no lo dejo quedarse en la habitación de Sharon cuando este le iba a darle el diagnóstico.

"Teniente Flynn ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Y su casi-esposa? Preguntó el doctor

"mi esposa, falleció hace casi dos meses ¿no lo sabía? Preguntó Andy distante

"no, lo siento, no sabía ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? Dijo el doctor

"en aclarar el problema de corazón que fue lo que supuestamente la mató" dijo Andy

"Por qué dice ¿ supuestamente? Se extrañó el doctor

" por lo que me contó mi esposa no era tan complicado la cura a su enfermedad, por eso no entiendo que muriera por ello" explicó Andy

"por supuesto que no, ya le expliqué a su esposa que haciendo reposo, un trasplante, sería lo necesario, dígame los apellidos y buscamos el historial" el doctor se puso delante de su ordenador para ver el expediente de Sharon Raydor, que es como se inscribió cuando sufrió el desmayo.

Después de casi media hora buscando el doctor no encontró nada normal en el expediente.

"¿qué ocurre? Preguntó Andy

" en verdad no lo sé, ya que no figura la causa de la muerte la enfermedad de su esposa, este expediente ha sido modificado ayer mismo y si su mujer falleció hace casi dos meses no debería de haber cambiado nada" explicaba el doctor a Andy mientras una bala entraba por la ventana del despacho del doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 6

 **Nota de autor: *1 se refiere al último capítulo de la temporada 1 : Posibilidades remotas**

La bala que cruzó la ventana del despacho rozó el brazo del médico, tirándolo hacia atrás, rápidamente Andy intentó cubrirse por si acaso disparaban otra vez. A los pocos minutos Sykes entró al despacho y se encontró Andy ayudando al doctor a levantarse.

" ¿qué ha ocurrido teniente?" dijo Sykes ayudando a taponar la herida

"un francotirador" dijo Andy

"¿Por qué al doctor? Preguntó Sykes

"puede que sea la clave o al menos quién no quiere que encontremos a la comandante lo quiere muerto" dijo Andy mientras sacaban al doctor y lo llevaban a la sala de curas.

"¿ahora qué hacemos? Dijo Sykes

"avisar a todo el mundo, parece que nos estamos acercando" dijo Andy mientras marcaba el número de móvil de Provenza

Andy le contó todo lo que había ocurrido, enviaron un equipo para averiguar la trayectoria y rescataron la bala de la pared donde se había incrustado. Sykes llevó la bala al laboratorio. Pronto tendrían respuesta.

Andy volvió al despacho del doctor y como se había quedado abierto todo el expediente de Sharon lo imprimió y se lo llevó.

Andy fue al escenario del crimen donde habían encontrado el cuerpo del supuesto doctor y guardaespaldas que había visto en el teatro. No habían encontrado huellas ni pistas en el escenario del crimen, así que como le dijo antes a Provenza era un callejón sin salida.

Varias horas más tarde Andy fue con Emily a recoger a Ricky, juntos fueron a cenar y se fueron al departamento. A esa hora Andy ya tenía los resultados de balística, el historial de Sharon.

"bueno, ya está bien, contarme lo que pasa" dijo Ricky

Emily miró a Andy, para que fuese el quién hablara.

" de acuerdo, no hemos querido decírtelo por Skype, pero tienes que saberlo" dijo Andy mientras se levantaba hacia la mesa por unos documentos.

"¿qué es esto? Preguntó Ricky

"Léelo, por favor" dijo Emily

Tras varios minutos Ricky había leído el documento de la exhumación del cadáver donde decía que en la tumba que estaba enterrada Sharon no era su cuerpo, y por lo tanto no estaba muerta .

"¿qué está ocurriendo? Dijo Ricky nervioso. Emily fue a abrazarlo

"tranquilo, Ricky, todo irá bien" dijo Andy intentando calmarlo

"¿tranquilo? ¿Todo irá bien? ¿Dónde está mi madre? Ricky hacía pregunta tras pregunta

"solo te puedo decir que la encontraré, solo que hay que tener paciencia" le dijo Andy

"no lo entiendo, ella nos engañó ¿por qué? Preguntó Ricky

"quizás porque no tuvo remedio, quizás para salvarlos, no tengo una respuesta a eso Ricky" dijo Andy levantándose y marchándose a la habitación

Emily se quedó abrazando a Ricky hasta que se durmieron en el sofá.

Andy tenía trabajo por delante, la conclusión de la bala en el laboratorio es que había una coincidencia. Era la bala que mató al juez hace años cuando un francotirador fue visto por un chico, y tras una trampa orquestada en el bar, el francotirador salió de la alcantarilla y pudieron matarlo. Pero en verdad nunca descubrieron quién era ni quién lo había contratado. *1

El historial de Sharon estaba claro, no había muerto de su dolencia por lo tanto era mentira, pero que haría ahora, no tenía muchas salidas. Andy miró encima de la mesita de noche y vio la biblia que utilizaba Sharon, Andy la cogió y empezó a leer, de pronto se le ocurrió que a la mañana siguiente iría a visitar al Padre, en la parroquia que Sharon iba a confesarse.

Andy llegó a la iglesia temprano y al aparcar su coche pudo observar como un todoterreno negro se alejaba de la iglesia, intentó perseguirlo pero se le perdió en varios cruces de carretera. Andy volvió rápidamente a la iglesia buscando al Padre que estaba dando una misa. Espero hasta que termino y le pidió que hablara con él. Andy tenía muchas preguntas pero el Padre no iba a ser un hueso fácil de roer.

"¿qué te trae por aquí Andy?" preguntó Padre

"necesito respuestas Padre" dijo Andy

"seguro que este es el sitio donde las encuentres" dijo el Padre

"no sé qué tipo de respuesta espere que yo encuentre pero solo quiero saber la verdad sobre Sharon" dijo Andy mirando fijamente a los ojos del Padre

"Andy, yo….." murmuró el Padre

"Padre, ya sé que Sharon no murió ¿quién ha estado aquí y salió en ese todoterreno negro? Preguntó Andy cada vez más furioso

"no sé de qué me hablas Andy" contesto el Padre

"por favor Padre, todos hemos sufrido mucho, si sabe algo de Sharon dígamelo, ella me entregó un papel donde me decía que la buscara, no sé qué está pasando ni porque ha tenido que fingir su muerte pero todo eso no importa si la recupero" confesó Andy

"está bien, hoy no hagas nada, porque seguro que te están siguiendo, mañana te espero en el confesionario a las seis de la mañana, entra por la parte de atrás, aquí tienes la llave, espero que puedas verlo por ti mismo" dijo el Padre y se marchó.


	7. Chapter 7

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 7

Verlo por ti mismo, eran las palabras que el Padre le dijo a Andy antes de abandonar la iglesia, y fueron las palabras que no se le fueron de la cabeza. Antes de ir a su departamento Andy tenía una idea. Fue directamente a la casa de Provenza.

"¿qué haces aquí Flynn?" preguntó Provenza mientras Andy lo empujaba para que lo dejara entrar

"creo que me siguen" dijo Andy mientras miraba con cautela por la ventana de la casa de Provenza

"idiota, te siguen ¿y vienes a mi casa? Dijo Provenza cada vez más enfadado

"tranquilo, ya conocerán tu casa, tampoco tienes tanto que robarte" dijo Andy burlándose y seguidamente se sentó en el sofá "tengo un plan" terminó diciendo.

"el señor tiene un plan ¿qué demonios pinto yo en ese plan?" preguntó Provenza levantando a Andy de su sofá

"tienes que irte esta noche a mi departamento" dijo sin dudar Andy

"¿no habrás bebido? Preguntó Provenza alzando la ceja

"no, ese es mi plan" comenzó a explicar Andy. "si me están siguiendo saben todos los pasos que doy y mañana tengo que ir a un sitio sin que nadie lo sepa, así que cogerás mi coche, te irás al departamento con los chicos "dijo Andy

" ¿Encima de niñero?" preguntó Provenza

"Ahora avisaré a Ricky y Emily, y no, no tienes que ser niñero los chicos son mayores, solo encárgate de que estén bien, compra pizza y cenen" dijo Andy y vio como Provenza alzaba la mano para que Andy le diera dinero para la cena

"no creerás que pagaré yo ¿verdad? Dijo Provenza recogiendo el dinero que Andy le dio para la cena, no cogió nada más de su casa excepto las llaves del coche de Andy, que se habían intercambiado para que siguieran el coche de Andy pero con Provenza dentro.

Andy apenas pudo dormir durante toda la noche, las palabras del Padre le daban esperanzas de que Sharon asistiera esa mañana o algo relacionado con ella ya que el Padre le dio unas indicaciones bastante claras, seis de la mañana, la llave para entrar por detrás, todo indicaba que vería o se encontraría con ella. Apenas se quedó dormido horas después pensando en la idea que vería a Sharon.

Antes de las seis de la mañana Andy llegó a la iglesia, abrió la puerta de detrás con la llave que el Padre le dio, y tras pasar por la sacristía se introdujo dentro del confesionario principal. Era un habitáculo grande, se sentó en una esquina esperando lo que pudiera ocurrir, al escuchar un ruido pronto agarró su pistola.

"soy yo" se oyó decir muy despacio, era el Padre que traía un traje para dar la misa. Entró al confesionario y lo colgó. Indicó a Andy con señas que él se debía colocar detrás del gran traje para ocultarse.

El Padre indicó a Andy que no debía de decir nada, ya que pondría en peligro a todos, Andy asintió aunque por dentro no sabía cómo iba a responder a lo que allí ocurriera.

Minutos más tarde se escucharon varias pisadas, se diferenciaban dos muy claras, unos zapatos de tacón y un zapato más pesado. Andy comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

"Buenos días Padre" dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del confesionario.

"Buenos días" contestó el Padre.

"Ya sabe las normas Padre, si no quiere que esta mujer y usted salgan heridos no pregunte más de lo estrictamente relacionado con la iglesia, tiene como siempre una hora. La señora tiene un micro, por lo tanto todo lo que digan se escuchará y si oímos algo fuera de lo normal habrá consecuencias" el individuo dejó paso a una mujer que se puso al otro lado del confesionario mientras el hombre abandonaba el lugar pero no muy alejado, tan solo a unos diez o quince metros.

"buenos días Padre, siento mucho todo esto "dijo Sharon, mientras Andy no sabía cómo arreglar aquello, al oír su voz casi se cae encima de aquel traje, todo lo que había pasado, su perdida, el dolor de su familia estaba allí a tan solo un metro de distancia y sin poder decir nada.

"Buenos días Sharon ¿cómo estás hoy?" dijo el Padre.

"ya lo sabe Padre, rezando todos los días porque mi familia esté bien, lo hago por ellos" dijo Sharon

"¿también por Andy? Preguntó el padre

"por supuesto padre, no puedo imaginar el dolor que sintió al perderme, lo amo mucho Padre, pero no puedo hacer nada, usted lo sabe" dijo Sharon mientras el Padre sacó un bloc de notas donde apuntó varias palabras, las primeras fueron **"confía en mí, no digas nada** "

Se hizo un silencio muy grande cuando el Padre tiró de la mano de Andy y lo puso justo enfrente de Sharon.

Ella se tapó rápidamente la boca por no soltar cualquier palabra y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Andy también se emocionó al ver a Sharon viva, por fin, todas sus sospechas eran ciertas, allí tenía a su mujer, al amor de su vida a menos de un metro y sin poder hablar ni poder ayudarla.

Andy cogió el bloc de notas y escribió **"yo también te amo"** Sharon cerró los ojos por no llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿todo bien?" se escuchó decir fuera del confesionario. Sharon se puso nerviosa, Andy se ocultó.

"por su puesto hijo, estamos reflexionando en silencio un versículo de la biblia" dijo el Padre mientras que el hombre se marchó.

Andy volvió a coger el bloc y escribió " **te busqué, pero ahora no sé cómo ayudarte"**

Sharon cogió la biblia que tenía en sus manos y le indicó a Andy que cogiera la biblia del Padre, Sharon iba señalando con el dedo las palabras que quería que Andy fuera subrayando en su biblia, a Andy apenas le daba tiempo a subrayar y a seguir la lectura ya que tenían poco tiempo y quería decir muchas cosas.

Sin darse cuenta la hora pasó, aunque fueron varias las páginas que había marcado Andy tenía que esconderse pero antes escribió en el bloc de notas **"lucha, estaremos pronto juntos, te amo"**


	8. Chapter 8

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 8

En cuanto Sharon salió por la puerta de la iglesia camuflada junto al hombre que la retenía Andy se montó en el coche de Provenza y empezó a seguir al todoterreno negro.

Casi lo pierde por varias veces pero el todoterreno se paró delante de uno de los hoteles más lujoso de Los Ángeles, sólo se bajó un hombre alto, vestido de negro, y el coche siguió. Andy continuó la persecución hasta llegar a un edificio de pisos el cual no le era desconocido pues allí había varios pisos francos que la policía había utilizado en diferentes casos.

Andy ya no pudo hacer más, tenía dos nuevas localizaciones listas para investigar, el hotel y el edificio con pisos francos.

Andy llamó a Provenza que no tardara mucho en llegar a la oficina ya que tenía nuevas pistas por donde seguir, mientras que llegaba se sentó en su mesa y empezó a apuntar las palabras que Sharon le había señalado en la Biblia.

 **mira- en- ex-pe-dientes-antiguo-caso-sin-re-sol-ver-fran-co-tira-dor-po-licias-cor-ruptos-a-sun-tos-in-ternos**

Tras leer las letras, palabras, que Sharon había señalado Andy estaba aún más confuso. Al poco tiempo llegó Provenza y juntos fueron a ver al jefe Mason.

"¿Alguna novedad?" preguntó Mason

"Varias diría yo ¿verdad Flynn?" Dijo Provenza

"Así es jefe, pero con lo último que descubrí no sé en quién pueda confiar" dijo Andy

"¿cómo dice Teniente?" dijo Mason.

"Lea esto, es lo que Sharon me indicó "dijo Andy enseñando las letras recogidas en la Biblia.

"¿Ha visto a la comandante?" preguntó Provenza y Mason a la vez.

Andy asintió y tras vacilar un poco les entregó las letras, tras leerlo ambos se miraron y le daban la razón a Andy que cuanta menos gente supiera de aquello mejor, si policías, o asuntos internos estaba metido en la desaparición de Sharon, cuanta menos gente se enterara de lo que sabían mejor.

Así que el caso en si lo llevarían personalmente los tres, Mason, Provenza y Andy.

Tras contar Andy su encuentro con Sharon también habló sobre el hotel y el edificio de pisos. Mason se puso a investigar al dueño del hotel, mientras Provenza estudiaría el edificio, así que a Andy le toco ir a las oficinas de asuntos internos para recabar algún tipo de información aunque aún no sabía cuál.

Después de haber trabajado toda la mañana y después del almuerzo los tres se vieron en la oficina de Mason para exponer lo que habían investigado.

"Impresionante el curriculum del dueño del hotel" dijo Mason

"¿A qué se refiere Jefe? "Preguntó Provenza

"este señor, si se puede llamar así es el mayor traficante de drogas y de personas, he tenido que mover varios hilos de arriba para que me dieran toda la información" dijo Mason

"esto tiene que ver con el edificio que Andy vio cómo se paraba el coche, ese edificio ha sido piso franco para varias operaciones de drogas y de trata de blancas" dijo Provenza echándose las manos a la cabeza

"Así que esto es más grande que el hacer desaparecer a una comandante de la policía de Los Ángeles" dijo Andy soltando varias carpetas que tenía en la mano

"¿qué es todo ese papeleo?" Preguntó Provenza

"todo esto es lo que Sharon había investigado en varios años, varios policías corruptos por temas de drogas y tratas de blancas, policías que habían sido investigados a partir del caso del francotirador, del cual tenemos la prueba de la bala" dijo Andy

"no lo entiendo" dijo Provenza

" Al llegar a asuntos internos me preguntaron qué hacía allí, me seguían dando el pésame por el fallecimiento de Sharon, pero una de las secretarias me dejó encima de la mesa una carpeta cerrada, la cual al abrirla estaban todos estos papeles y una nota que decía que si le pasaba algo aquí había pistas del porqué, una investigación que llevaba años realizando que solo el jefe superior lo sabía y se trataba de varios policías corruptos que pasaban la mano en varios temas en contraprestación de dinero" explicaba Andy mientras Provenza lo miraba sorprendido.

"aun no me has explicado la bala y el francotirador "dijo Provenza

"el francotirador mató a un juez, y ese juez iba a investigar al dueño del hotel y varios policías ¿casualidad? Preguntó Andy

"por supuesto que no" dijo Provenza

"Lo que no entiendo es porque hacer creer que Sharon murió" dijo Andy

"es algo que tampoco entiendo, a no ser que quisieran a la comandante para limpiar expedientes, falsificarlos, ella tiene muchas claves de acceso a los asuntos internos después de los años allí trabajando, sería un motivo" explicaba Provenza

"puede que sí, pero debemos pedir una orden al juez para registrar ambas ubicaciones, el hotel y el edificio" dijo Mason

"espere Jefe ¿Con eso no pondremos en peligro a Sharon?" preguntó Andy levantando la ceja a modo de duda

"ahí tienes razón Flynn, no podemos ponerla en peligro, su familia cuanta ya con protección las 24 horas, pero a ella, como le ayudamos, como la protegemos" dijo Provenza

"con todas estas pruebas necesitamos trazar un plan donde ella no salga herida ni perjudicada" dijo Andy.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 9

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: disculpen la tardanza de subir el siguiente capítulo, por asuntos familiares pues no he podido, espero que les guste la continuación. Saludos.**

Aunque iban a dejar la orden de registro al juez para más tarde, decidieron entre los tres tenerla a mano cuando fuese posible, le pidieron al juez que mantuviera esta investigación en secreto por el momento en el que se encontraban y lo peligroso que podría ser para Sharon. Para ello pidieron a Hobbs que intercediera con el juez.

Mientras todo esto ocurría dentro de las oficinas de Mayor Crimes, Sharon que fue llevada desde la iglesia hasta los pisos francos que tenía la policía se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto a trabajar. Tenía mucho papeleo relacionado con asuntos internos, tal como Andy, Provenza y Mason habían llegado a la conclusión después de todo el día investigando.

Hubo un momento, al principio de toda la mentira que Sharon había tenido que seguir que no sabía porque lo tenía que hacer a parte de porque amenazaron a sus hijos y también a Andy. Pero una vez que le dieron por muerta, Sharon terminó de averiguarlo.

Al haber estado tanto tiempo en asuntos internos había llevado el historial de dos policías corruptos, los cuales habían tenido algo que ver en desaparecer pruebas, falsificarlas, buscar testigos falsos y varios delitos. Siempre se libraban de la expulsión por un juez donde la sentencia les caía a su favor.

En cuanto a sus secuestradores le explicaron porque estaba allí y lo entendió poco, hasta los últimos días. Tenia que entrar en los archivos más ocultos de asuntos internos y limpiar todos los delitos de esos dos policías incluidos otros los cuales eran contratados por el dueño del hotel, un narcotraficante.

Ahora entendía que el juez que mató aquel francotirador era el que salvaba a los policías corruptos, y ya que una vez ella dejo asuntos internos no se volvió a investigar, hasta ahora que necesitaban tener los expedientes limpios.

Pero lo peor estaría a punto de llegar, ya que querían tener esos policías bajo nomina del narcotraficante para hacer una gran entrega de droga en el país, y Sharon debería darles todos los pasos necesarios para ocultarlo todo, ella que era comandante sabia como funcionaba todo lo relacionado con la seguridad. Aunque pensaba que en cuanto acabara todo esto como iba a terminar ella.

Algo tenía que pensar y delante de aquel ordenador vigilada casi todo el día tendría que hacer algo, como avisar a Andy, ya le dijo cosas con palabras en la biblia señaladas, pero no eran los suficiente, tendría que darle aviso con el día, hora, y lugar en el que se haría la entrega y darles así un gran golpe que le diera a ella la oportunidad de salvarse.

Sharon entró en los expedientes de asuntos internos y cambió varias cosas del expediente de Andrew Flynn, le puso varios delitos sin pasarse.

Más tarde, en la oficina de Mayor Crimes Andy había pedido la cena para los tres que seguían trabajando, todo el equipo estaba en el escenario del crimen y buscando pistas.

"¿Andrew Flynn? Preguntó una mujer con traje, falda y chaqueta negra, camisa blanca.

"Depende para qué, soy yo" dijo Provenza.

"Asuntos internos" dijo la mujer

"Es él" señalo Provenza a Flynn que estaba dentro de lo que había sido el despacho de Sharon mirando por la ventana. La mujer se dirigió hacia él.

"¿teniente Flynn? ¿teniente? llamaba la mujer.

"¿sí?, si soy yo" Se dio la vuelta Andy y vio a una chica joven, tendría la edad de su hija, pelo largo castaño y ojos claros.

"teniente, soy Mary Adams, de asuntos internos.

"¿en qué puede ayudarla señorita Adams?" preguntó Andy un poco asombrado de que fuera asuntos internos en su busca.

"teniente, tengo que preguntarle donde estuvo esta mañana a primera hora, sobre las 6" dijo Adams

Andy se extraño mucho al oír esa pregunta ya que solo él, Sharon y el Padre sabían que había estado en la iglesia tan temprano, algo estaba pasando.

"creo que usted sabe donde estuve ¿verdad? Preguntó Andy.

"claro teniente, usted estuvo en la cafetería de la esquina del parque central colándose enseñando su placa para que lo atendieran primero" explicó la mujer que llevaba unos informes en la mano.

"ah, se me había olvidado" dijo Andy fingiendo y a la vez extrañado de cómo había llegado ese aviso a asuntos internos si el estuvo en la iglesia.

"teniente, no es en sí algo grave, pero debo avisarlo, tiene un gran expediente de casos que, aunque esté libre de todos no quita que ha tenido problemas sobre todo en años anteriores" dijo Adams

"sí había una capitán un poco quisquillosa" dijo Andy, pensando en Sharon, y una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios.

"sí, oí hablar de ella, buena en su trabajo supongo, pero ahora voy a estar yo pendiente de usted teniente, porque tiene otra incidencia" Dijo sacando otro expediente de su cartera Adams.

"me deja sorprendiendo, Adams, ¿qué hice? Preguntó Andy

"por favor, teniente, no se burle, sabe muy bien el qué" dijo Adams

"después de tanto café se me olvidó, llevo un día muy largo, Adams" dijo Andy cruzando los brazos y observando como Adams abría la carpeta.

"teniente, esta mañana después de coger su café enseñando su placa, utilizó la sirena de su coche para saltarse varios semáforos y llegar cuanto antes a donde fuera" acusó Adams

"sabía que usted me lo diría, pues no se preocupe que no volverá a pasar" dijo Andy

"no lo tome en broma teniente, no se puede abusar de la placa y la sirena, así, es una falta leve pero muchas así repercuten" le dejo una copia del informe para que la firme y la baje cuando pueda a asuntos internos.

"claro, luego le llevo el informe, adiós" se despidió Andy mientras Adams salía por la puerta de Mayor crimes.

"¿qué está pasando aquí?" Preguntó Provenza

"no te pregunto si has escuchado porque es evidente que si" le contestó Andy

"como para no escuchar Flynn, repito ¿qué está pasando? Dijo Provenza

"no tengo idea" dijo Andy mientras cogía ambos expedientes y los leía.

"Flynn firma, leer eso no nos sacará de estas dudas, ¿cómo puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez? Preguntó Provenza

"eso trato de averiguar, fíjate quién pone la denuncia" dijo Andy enseñando ambos expedientes a Provenza.

"W.R." dijo Provenza

"¿y?" preguntó Andy

"Flynn no conozco a todos los policías y menos a los de asuntos internos, no me caen bien" comentó Provenza mientras se sentaba en su mesa de trabajo.

"Witch Raydor" dijo Andy después de unos minutos en silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 10

"¿en serio? "dijo Provenza

"¿conoces a alguien que pueda entrar así en asuntos internos?" preguntó Andy

"vale, tienes razón" aceptó Provenza

"estas dos faltas que han venido a recriminarme tienen que ver con algo que Sharon me quiere decir" dijo Andy

"las dos tienen en común la cafetería de la esquina del parque central" dijo Provenza

"mañana por la mañana iremos a desayunar allí" dijo Andy, cerrando las carpetas

"tu invitas" dijo Provenza saliendo con Andy de la oficina.

Al llegar al departamento Andy vio un papel escrito donde Emily y Ricky se despedían ya que tenían que salir de viaje por sus respectivos trabajos. Le habían dejado un mensaje de texto y alguna llamada, pero Andy se dio cuenta de que su móvil estaba apagado y cuando lo encendió le apareció.

Antes de las seis de la mañana Andy y Provenza estaban dentro de su coche vigilando la entrada de la cafetería, no paso mucho tiempo de las seis cuando aquel hombre que Andy reconocería en cualquier sitio, uno de los hombres de negro que custodiaba a Sharon en aquellas salidas, salió de la cafetería, cogió un coche y se marchó.

Rápidamente Andy empezó a seguirle, querían ver donde iba, tras unos veinte minutos conduciendo el coche se paró frente al edificio de pisos francos. El conductor salió del coche con 3 cafés, Andy y Provenza salieron del coche y se disponían a entrar después del hombre en el edificio.

"Flynn ¿estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Provenza mientras se echaba mano a la pistola

"no lo sé, pero podemos pedir información a un robo que se ha denunciado en estos pisos ¿verdad? Dijo Andy

"¿qué robos?" preguntó Provenza

"me lo estoy inventando mientras vamos a perseguir a este tipo, no tengo intención de liarme a tiros" dijo Andy mientras hacía gestos a Provenza que se guardara la pistola

"¿cuántos pisos hay en este edificio?" preguntó Provenza

"seis" dijo Andy mientras terminaban de llegar al ascensor

"se paró en el 5º" dijo Provenza

"pues vayamos directamente ¿preparado? Preguntó Andy

Provenza asistió e indicó a Andy que enviara la ubicación al equipo por si necesitaban refuerzos

La quinta planta tenia seis pisos, solo 2 eran pisos francos de la policía. Ambos estaban preparados para llamar al primero.

"¿sí?" se oye preguntar desde detrás de una puerta

"Buenos días, somos la policía ¿podría abrir? Dijo Andy

Todo se quedó en silencio

"disculpe. Han denunciado un robo en este edifico, queremos hablar con los vecinos" dijo Provenza

Al momento se escuchó como se abría la puerta, Andy y Provenza se miraron, y se apartaron de la puerta.

"buenos días" dijo un hombre mayor, con aspecto descuidado.

"somos tenientes de la policía ¿ha visto algo raro últimamente señor? dijo Andy

El hombre les señaló la puerta justo al lado, y les dijo que pasaran.

"¿qué ocurre señor?" preguntó Andy después de cerrar la puerta al pasar ambos dentro.

"algo pasa teniente, no sé si han robado, pero en ese piso hay porrazos, golpes, y muchas voces" dijo el hombre mayor

Mientras que el hombre describía esa situación Andy pensaba si esos golpes o porrazos iban en contra de Sharon, ese pensamiento le empezó a hervir la sangre. Provenza le tocó el brazo para que se calmara, porque sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

"¿sabe sobre qué hora o en qué momento salen sus vecinos del piso?" preguntó Provenza

"son dos hombres y una mujer, teniente, a veces salen antes de las seis de la mañana y la luz de la habitación se suele quedar hasta tarde encendida" dijo el hombre

"parece tener controlados a los vecinos" dijo Andy

"la mujer es guapa" dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros

"¿la ha visto?" preguntó Andy

"si, por la mirilla, nunca personalmente, esos dos hombres la custodian todo el día" dijo el hombre

"¿es ella?" preguntó Andy mientras le enseñaba una fotografía de Sharon en su móvil

"si" dijo el hombre mayor.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 11

"Tranquilo, voy a llamar si están aquí los refuerzos" dijo Provenza mirando a Andy

"dime Provenza" dijo Tao

"¿dónde estáis?" preguntó Provenza

"aquí abajo ¿subimos? Preguntó Tao

En ese momento Andy y Provenza escucharon ruidos en la otra habitación, un par de golpes y voces, se acercaron a la pared contigua del piso e intentaron escuchar.

"es culpa tuya, te dije que no la llevaras a ningún sitio, esta prisionera" dijo una voz extraña

"el jefe, él lo dijo, no quiere que este mal, sino no trabaja" dijo una voz más familiar para Andy, la que escuchó en la iglesia

"vuelvo en una hora, no se te ocurra salir" dijo la voz extraña. Se escuchó un portazo y fueron corriendo a mirar por la mirilla para ver su rostro. Provenza llamó enseguida a Tao para que se ocultaran si estaban en la entrada del edificio.

Tao rápidamente aviso a Sykes, Cooper, Nolan y Cami, que se pusieran en sus respectivos coches para no ser vistos. Cuando el hombre desapareció en el coche que había utilizado su compañero antes, Tao llamo a Provenza. Decidieron que Cooper y Sykes siguieran el coche y los demás subieran al quinto piso.

En ese momento Andy salió del piso contiguo y toco la puerta, desde dentro se escuchó una voz

"¿qué se te ha olvidado?" preguntó el hombre mientras abría la puerta y Andy de una patada terminó de abrirla, el hombre se cayó y sacó su pistola.

"¡alto, policía!" dijo Andy

" ¡malditos!" dijo el hombre y a continuación empezó a disparar.

Andy se cubrió, luego entro Nolan y Cami agachados para no ser disparados.

"¡cuidado con los disparos! ¿Sharon?" gritaba Andy

"¡aquí!" Se oyó decir en la otra habitación

"¡Provenza, alguien sube en el ascensor!" grito Tao

"¡maldita sea!" gruño Provenza mientras llamaba a sykes, le dijo que el coche que estaban siguiendo lo habían perdido un segundo. Provenza les dijo que volvieran corriendo al bloque de pisos, que se habría dado cuenta que lo seguían. Provenza se ocultó detrás de la puerta del ascensor junto con Tao, si el otro hombre volvió los encontraría allí esperándolo.

"¡Sharon, cúbrete!" gritó Andy mientras se protegía de varias balas

"¡francotirador! Gritó Sharon y Andy notó como una bala le daba en el brazo mientras se movía. Cayó al suelo.

"¡teniente!¡Andy!" gritaban tanto Nolan como Sharon.

Nolan salió de detrás de un sofá y disparó de forma certera y abatió al secuestrador que estaba en el piso. Se oyeron varios disparos desde fuera de la ventana, aun seguía el francotirador, en un descanso de tiroteo Nolan y Cami salieron siguiendo las ordenes que Andy les daba desde el suelo, el se encargaría de Sharon.

Al salir de aquel piso, Provenza les hizo señas que se escondieran mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, al salir el otro hombre tanto Provenza como Tao lo apuntaron con sus pistolas, salieron Nolan y Cami y lo detuvieron, ahora había que sacar a Sharon y a Andy de la mira del francotirador. Para saber donde estaba le dijeron al hombre que acababan de detener que les dijera su ubicación, al no hablar al principio, luego si habló, ya que le dieron unos golpes hasta que terminó hablando.

"¿Andy, estas bien? "preguntó Sharon

"un rasguño, no salgas de donde estés escondida, aun no se ha ido" decía Andy mientras casi otra bala le da en la pierna, rápidamente la encogió, intentó llegar arrastrándose a la habitación donde estaba Sharon, pero era difícil ya que había un hueco en el que seguro el francotirador lo tenia a tiro.

"¿Flynn?" llamaba Provenza

"no entres, no es seguro, ir a por ese hombre" dijo Andy y Nolan y Cami salieron corriendo mientras al llegar Sykes y Cooper se llevaron al detenido.

"si que me va a costar rescatar a la dama" se reía Andy mientras el brazo seguía sangrando, casi estaba perdiendo el conocimiento

"Andy, no estamos para bromas" decía Sharon y un silencio se produjo

"¿Andy? ¿Andy háblame?" decía Sharon mientras se arrastró por el suelo mientras intentaba llegar a Andy. Provenza gritaba a Sharon que no se moviera, que el francotirador la podría herir, pero al irse moviendo Sharon y no recibir disparos se acercó a Andy, había perdido el conocimiento, así que intentó tirar de él, Tao que llevaba chaleco también fue en busca de Andy para sacarlo.

Varios minutos después Nolan llamó a Provenza, el francotirador estaba herido, pero había desaparecido, tendrían que seguir buscándolo, mientras tanto al llamar a una ambulancia, el secuestrador que Nolan había supuestamente abatido, levantó la pistola y disparó a Sharon, que estaba de pie junto a Tao y Provenza, Sharon cayó.


	12. Chapter 12

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 12

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: recupero el final del Capítulo 11 para refrescar lo que estaba ocurriendo….**

 _Varios minutos después Nolan llamó a Provenza, el francotirador estaba herido, pero había desaparecido, tendrían que seguir buscándolo, mientras tanto al llamar a una ambulancia, el secuestrador que Nolan había supuestamente abatido, levantó la pistola y disparó a Sharon, que estaba de pie junto a Tao y Provenza, Sharon cayó._

"¡comandante!" gritó Tao, Provenza se volvió y abatió nuevamente al hombre, pero esta vez el disparo fue en la cabeza.

Tao fue rápidamente a levantar a Sharon, y mirar la herida.

"estoy bien Tao, solo ha sido un rasguño en la pierna" dijo Sharon levantándose, pero sin apoyar el pie en el suelo.

A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia, Andy aun seguía inconsciente lo metieron en una camilla, y Sharon pidió ir con el en la misma ambulancia, pero tuvo que ser llevaba también en camilla.

"¿teniente Provenza?" dijo Sharon antes de que la sacaran del piso

"¿si comandante?" preguntó Provenza

"gracias por todo, aun hay cosas que hacer" dijo Sharon señalando la habitación de la que salió.

Le dio ordenes de que toda aquella documentación, ordenador portátil y demás cosas relacionadas con el trabajo que allí estaba realizado fuera llevado a la oficina de Mayor Crimes. Provenza asintió y a medida que llegaban los refuerzos se fue realizando el trabajo, mientras la ambulancia iba camino del hospital.

"Andy, Andy" susurraba Sharon en el oído de su marido mientras acariciaba su cara.

Andy no respondía, el enfermero la tranquilizó, le dijo que había perdido mucha sangre pero que las constantes estaban bien. Sharon le explicó que había tenido un infarto, y que lo monitorizaran bien. El enfermero le administró a Sharon un calmante para el dolor y que todo saldría bien. Unos pocos minutos después llegaron al hospital, corriendo sacaron a Andy y se lo llevaron al quirófano, a Sharon con más tranquilidad la llevaron a una sala de curas.

Casi una hora más tarde Provenza entraba en el hospital y le indicaron la habitación de Sharon, ya había salido de la cura y el jefe Mason estaba con ella.

"¿dónde está el idiota de su marido comandante?" dijo Provenza al entrar a la habitación y no ver a Andy.

Sharon sonrió antes de contestarle a Provenza

"teniente, mi idiota marido, ha salido muy bien de la operación, está en la sala de despertar, me han dicho que en poco tiempo lo traerán aquí" dijo Sharon

"me voy a meter donde no me llaman, pero ¿por qué le dicen idiota al teniente Flynn? Gracias a su tenacidad estamos todos aquí" dijo Mason

"claro jeje, usted lo ha dicho, por él estamos aquí en el hospital" todos se echaron a reír y en ese momento un enfermero solicitaba que por favor dejaran la habitación sola que iban a trasladar a Andy y tenían que salir.

Andy seguía somnoliento, al entrar no se dio cuenta que en la misma habitación estaba Sharon. Cuando se fue el enfermero entró el cardiólogo.

"hola de nuevo comandante" dijo el doctor

"doctor" dijo Sharon

"su…. ya-marido" ambos sonrieron "vino a verme hace unos días, ya veo que tenía razón y no falleció usted comandante ¿cómo se encuentra?" preguntó el doctor mientras le revisaba las pulsaciones.

"bien por estar viva, pero preocupada por lo que me va a decir" dijo Sharon.

"ya sabe lo que pienso, el trasplante debe hacerse, aunque haga reposo, ese es su final, el trasplante" dijo el doctor mirando como Andy hacia pequeños ruidos.

"¿está bien?" preguntó Sharon intentando levantarse

"no haga esfuerzos, está bien, es normal, pero piénselo el hizo todo por recuperarla no haga que la vuelva a perder, hágalo por ustedes" le dijo el doctor mientras abandonó la habitación. Provenza y Mason entraron.

"vamos Flynn ¿no irás a pedir otra baja, ¿verdad? Preguntó Provenza mientras el y Mason incorporaban a Andy y lo sentaban. Llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo.

"no, tranquilo, déjate de historias ¿dónde está Sharon? ¿por qué no están con ella? Preguntó Andy quejándose del dolor

"estamos" dijo Provenza abriendo la cortina que separaba las dos camas

"¡Hola vecino!" dijo Sharon saludando con la mano y sonriendo a Andy.

Andy intentó levantarse al ver a Sharon, pero el dolor no lo dejó, tampoco tenía las suficientes fuerzas después de la operación.

"¿ve por qué es idiota, Mason?" dijo Provenza. Andy le echó una mirada asesina a Provenza que hizo reír a todos.

"es normal" dijo Mason, indicando a Provenza de que moviera la cama de Sharon para que tuvieran las camas juntas, una vez que lo hicieron ambos salieron por la puerta.

"por favor, manitas no" dijo Provenza antes de salir.


	13. Chapter 13

Después de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 12

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Antes de nada, les pido disculpas porque estaré una semana de vacaciones, intentaré subirle algún capítulo, pero no prometo nada. Disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos próximamente.**

En cuanto Provenza cerró la puerta de la habitación del Hospital, tanto Andy como Sharon se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

"¿qué?" preguntó Sharon mientras unía sus manos con la de Andy.

"no me creo que estés aquí, así" dijo Andy brillándole los ojos

"lo sé, yo tampoco, no puedo hacerme una idea de lo que has tenido que sufrir" dijo Sharon a punto de llorar también.

"me ha costado mas de una y dos reuniones, muchas más, porque solo quería coger la botella y emborracharme cada día que estuve sin ti" dijo Andy con rabia

"lo siento mucho Andy, de verdad, no podía hacer otra cosa" dijo Sharon apretando más fuerte sus manos

"no lo sé" dijo Andy

"¿qué no sabes?" preguntó Sharon

"que tendrías que haber confiado en mí, haberme dicho por lo que estabas pasando, algo hubiéramos hecho, pero juntos" dijo Andy con tristeza "tus hijos y yo, los 4 lo hemos pasado fatal, casi me da otro infarto cuando me lo dijo el medicucho ese, luego el duelo, la misa, el entierro, no podía creer que el amor de mi vida se había ido" concluyó Andy.

"Andy, mi amor, lo siento tanto, no tenia otra salida, las amenazas, mi enfermedad, todo junto pudo conmigo, la verdad es que no supe reaccionar de otra manera que ocultarlo, perdóname" dijo finalmente Sharon

"no tengo nada que perdonar, solo prométeme que, de aquí en adelante juntos, pase lo que pase, no me vayas a dejar otra vez solo, por favor" dijo Andy mientras Sharon se incorporaba y besaba a Andy dulcemente en los labios.

"te lo prometo Andy, juntos pase lo que pase" Sharon volvió a besar a Andy. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Rusty entró rápidamente y Sharon se ocultó entre la cara de Andy y la sabana.

"¡por dios Andy!" dijo Rusty exaltado "me entero del tiroteo, vengo corriendo y tu besándote con esta…señora, no hace ni dos meses Andy ¿en serio?" preguntó Rusty

"lo siento, el chico no me espero, es muy cabezón" dijo Provenza

"se parece a su madre" dijo Andy y Sharon lo peñizcó, Andy se quejó por el dolor

"y que, si me parecía a mamá, ahora no está y tu Andy no puedes irte detrás tan rápido de una mujer, sé que lo has pasado mal, te hemos acompañado a reuniones de AA pero esto no Andy, esto no" dijo Rusty sentándose en el sillón

Provenza se echó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó en el otro sillón de la habitación. Andy no sabía si reírse o agradecer como se preocupaba por él.

"tienes razón chico" dijo Andy

"sí, pero la señora no se despega de ti ¿qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Rusty mientras entraba un enfermero a traer las pastillas de ambos

"señor y señora Flynn ¿verdad? Sus pastillas" dijo el enfermero mientras las dejaba encima de la mesita más cerca de Sharon. Rusty estaba sorprendido

"¿cómo? ¿en serio? Esto ya no Andy, esto no, como has podido, ni dos meses, tan pronto te dieron la nulidad, no me lo puedo creer ¿lo saben Emily y Ricky?" Rusty no sabía cuantas preguntas estaba haciendo porque mientras hablaba Andy intentaba explicarle, o hacer que se callara. Provenza intervino haciendo que el chico se calmara y escuchara a Andy.

"Rusty, déjame explicarte, en parte Emily y Ricky saben algo, pero no lo que tu piensas, no he podido hablar contigo sobre la investigación que he llevado en las últimas semanas" dijo Andy y notó como Sharon se pegaba más a él como protegiéndose. Andy continuo "sabes que nunca entendí como tu madre tan fuerte pudo irse así, no lo superé, pero" Rusty lo cortó

"pero encontraste a esta mujer" dijo Rusty cruzando los brazos.

"así es, encontré a esta mujer, la vi en un espectáculo de Emily, me recordó a alguien y la busqué durante días, tuve que hacer varias gestiones con Emily de ir al cementerio, contárselo a Ricky, y después de varias situaciones más estamos aquí" concluyó Andy

"Flynn, diceselo ya, me estoy poniendo nervioso yo y ya lo sé" dijo Provenza

Andy miró a Provenza "intento no ser brusco" dijo Andy

"dime lo que sea Andy" dijo Rusty

"esta bien, te presento a la señora Flynn" dijo Andy echándose un poco hacia un lado y tiró de la sabana" Sharon estaba llorando, Rusty la miró, no sabia que hacer, se había quedado helado, en shock. Provenza tuvo que sostenerlo, sino se hubiera caído.

"Rusty, cariño" dijo Sharon mientras abría los brazos para que fuera a abrazarla, Rusty no se movía

"¿chico?" llamo Andy a Rusty.

"Rusty ven" dijo Sharon, Rusty se incorporo con ayuda de Provenza y se acercó a Sharon, se fundieron en un abrazo llorando los dos.


	14. Chapter 14

D

Nº REG. ASOC.9366

Nº REG. ASOC.:9366

espués de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 14

 **NOTA DE AUTOR: Antes de nada, les pido disculpas ya que hace casi un mes que deje esta historia por vacaciones y una vez que volví tuve problemas familiares, todo se hizo una bola y dejé esto. Ahora volví, espero que les guste el regreso, un saludo.**

 **Como todos saben dejamos esta historia en el hospital hubo un tiroteo (tras las pistas seguidas por Andy, por fin encontró a Sharon, donde su muerte fue un encubrimiento) Andy y Sharon resultaron heridos, allí Rusty entró en la habitación y encontró a ambos.**

Tras varios minutos en silencio, solo escuchando los sollozos de Rusty en la habitación, aun seguía sin creer que estaba volviendo a abrazar a su madre, todo por lo que había pasado en aquellos dos meses sin ella y ahora estaba allí, no podía entender mucho, pero seguro que se lo explicarían.

"Cariño ¿estás bien?" volvía a preguntar Sharon una vez más. Rusty apenas se movía. Pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que varios detectives de la división de Major Crimes habían llamado a la puerta.

Al entrar por la puerta y escuchar a todos hablar, Rusty se reincorporó y se sentó junto a su madre, intentó que no se notará que había llorado, pero era imposible.

"¿qué tal comándate?" preguntó Tao

"bien Tao, gracias, qué se sabe del tirador" preguntó Sharon, Andy y Provenza pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"comandante está usted con una pierna herida por un tiroteo, no puede dejar de pensar que es policía y ser un poco la victima del asunto" dejó caer Provenza

"oh, mm, entiendo Teniente" Sharon se cruzó de brazos y todos se rieron, al ver que ella miraba a Andy, él ya tenía los brazos cruzados como señal de rendición, Raydor, su Darth Raydor, había vuelto.

Pasó poco más de una semana cuando a Sharon y a Andy le dieron el alta, ambos tendrían que ir a rehabilitación de las heridas sufridas tanto en brazo como en pierna. Además, Sharon fue visitada por más de una vez por el cardiólogo que llevaba su caso de corazón, era algo que no podía dejar pasar, ahora no. Volverían a hablar pronto, una vez que concluyeran las pruebas, estuviera recuperada y siguiera el tratamiento, todo para que la operación fuera un éxito.

Durante la semana Rusty había visitado varios días a la pareja en el hospital, su madre le había preguntado por Ricky y Emily varias veces, y Rusty no podía decir nada, ahora Sharon era testigo de un montón de delitos y no podía tener contacto con su familia, tanto Ricky como Emily están bajo vigilancia en sus respectivos trabajos, eso si lo sabía Sharon, que, aunque le doliera no tenerlos cerca, ni tener noticias suyas, al menos sabía que estaban bien.

Rusty tuvo que volver al trabajo, sus estudios así que Provenza tuvo que llevar a la pareja de vuelta a casa. Además de Provenza iban todo el día escoltados. Sharon había intentado preguntar sobre el caso, sobre el hotel, los policías corruptos, pero nadie le había dicho nada, ella no podía saber y no iban a incumplir una normal delante de ella.

"comandante, le ayudo con ese bastón" preguntó Provenza.

"no se preocupe teniente, está bien que lleve la bolsa, ya soló es para no formar la pierna, pronto lo dejaré" dijo Sharon. Andy le estaba ayudando a llegar a la puerta de casa, ambos suspiraron.

"bueno, Sharon, bienvenida de nuevo a casa" dijo Andy mientras besaba dulcemente a Sharon.

"Gracias Andy, no sé que hubiera sido si tu…" Andy la calló con otro dulce beso

"por favor, no, no puedo volver a ver esto" gruñó Provenza "ahora iba a comer, y no creo que pueda con eso"

"teniente, piensa cocinar" dijo Sharon mientras guiñó un ojo a Andy. "no creo que tengamos mucha comida en casa, verdad" preguntó Sharon

"no, no creo, verdad Provenza" dijo Andy haciendo un gesto a Provenza para que no delatara lo que venía a continuación

"comandante dígale a su idiota marido que siempre puede pedir pizza" dijo Provenza.

Andy se adelantó, cogió su llave y abrió la puerta "bienvenida a casa, cariño" y con una sonrisa Andy abrió. Sharon pasó dentro, todo estaba un poco oscuro y al dar la luz escuchó varias voces salir de la cocina.

"mamá" gritaron Emily y Ricky. Ambos corrieron a abrazar a su madre, Sharon dejó caer el bastón por la gran sorpresa que había tenido.

"mis niños" dijo Sharon sin contener las lágrimas. Ricky ayudó a su madre a sentarse en el sofá sin poder dejar de abrazar a Emily, Sharon se sentó con ellos mientras Andy sonreía a ver aquella escena de nuevo, su familia reunida, y sobre todo su esposa, la mujer a la que tanto había amado y amaba allí sentada en casa de nuevo.

"Flynn, vino, no puedo con estás escenas" dijo Provenza.

"vamos, si estás tan emocionados como todos" dijo Andy.

"Flynn, vino" volvió a repetir Provenza" pizza, hice de chófer, necesito vino y pizza"

Andy tuvo que sacarle una botella y una copa, Provenza la cogió y se fue a la terraza, Andy llamo y encargó pizza para Provenza. Mientras seguía observando como los chicos y Sharon seguían abrazados y hablando, necesitaban ese tiempo juntos. Por un momento, Sharon llamó a Andy. Hizo un gesto para que se reuniera con ellos.

"Andy" solo fue capaz de decir Ricky, cuando lo abrazó por ultima vez esa noche. Emily también, sabia todo lo que Andy había echo por recuperar a su madre, lo que los había unido aun más de lo que estaban, así que le dio otro abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

"Andy, mamá, seguro que no necesitan nada" preguntó Emily antes de que ella y Ricky tuvieran que irse escoltados por Provenza y un par de policías.

"estaremos bien cariño, ve con tu hermano, cuídense, saben que no podemos estar mucho más en contacto hasta nuevas órdenes" Sharon miro a Provenza "gracias Teniente" sonrió Sharon

"yo no sé nada comandante, todo ha sido de su idiota marido, si luego tiene que ver su culo con asuntos internos yo no se nada" Provenza tiró de los chicos y se los llevó del departamento.

"no cambiará verdad" dijo Sharon mirando a Andy como recogía los envases de pizza.

"no creo" respondía Andy "bueno, lista para un baño" preguntó Andy

"eso parece una buena idea" respondió Sharon con una sonrisa.


	15. Chapter 15

D

Nº REG. ASOC.9366

Nº REG. ASOC.:9366

espués de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 15

Andy había ayudado a llegar al baño a Sharon, desde que entró en casa dejó el bastón y se había apoyado en varios sitios incluido el propio Andy hasta llegar allí. Luego Andy comenzó a llenar la bañera mientras Sharon se desvestía.

"odio este olor a hospital y a enfermo" dijo Sharon

"bueno es algo horrible, pero tú, tu tendrás que volver pronto" dijo Andy muy serio

"Andy" elevo la voz Sharon y en cuanto Andy la miro se dio cuenta de ello

"perdona Andy, pero es que es pronto" dijo Sharon

"lo sé, pero tienes que hacerte a la idea Sharon, es por tu salud, tu vida, mi vida, no voy a perderte de nuevo, si el doctor está tan seguro que todo esto funcionará, por qué no vas a hacerlo, es un futuro juntos" dijo Andy mirándola fijamente a los ojos

"tienes razón Andy, y no te acostumbres eh" dijo Sharon cambiando el tono más en broma

"tranquila es raro que me des la razón lo apuntaré en mi agenda" dijo Andy "necesitas ayuda" sugirió Andy

"Andy aun estás tu peor que yo con ese brazo" dijo Sharon "pero no te diré que no" guiño Sharon el ojo a Andy.

"ves, en eso te daré la razón, tardé poco en dártela" puso los ojos en blanco "este dolor me está matando" dijo Andy

"veremos que eres capaz de hacer con un solo brazo teniente" dijo Sharon

"ahora lo veremos comandante" ambos se echaron a reír.

Tras el baño relajante de Sharon, Andy le ayudó a ponerse de pie, y llevarla hasta la habitación en albornoz. Una vez allí le acercó ropa cómoda para ella y él y así listos para descansar. Había sido un día largo, el traslado al hospital, la sorpresa de los chicos, ahora solo tocaba tomar la medicación y hacer todo el reposo posible.

"estas bien el sofá" preguntó Andy

"si, si te sientas conmigo" dijo Sharon.

"claro que si señora, deja que coja las pastillas, el agua, el mando de la televisión" dijo Andy

Sharon pronto cogió el mando de la televisión "oh, placa de justicia" miro a Andy con ojos tiernos

"no puedo creerlo Sharon, en serio" preguntó Andy

"sí, por qué no, me perdí varios capítulos, me quiero poner al día, y es el show de Mike" dijo Sharon entusiasmada

"no, no es el show de Mike" dijo Andy muy serio

Sharon se echó a reír, viendo como Andy seguía portándose como un niño grande.

"no sabes cuanto te echado de menos Andy, sabes cuanto te quiero verdad" dijo Sharon acurrucándose a Andy

El no hizo nada, solo asintió y la abrazo, besando sus labios suavemente. No saben en que momento se habían quedado dormidos así, juntos en el sofá como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ni siquiera tenían la televisión encendida, solo el estar uno con el otro les había servido para estar tranquilos.

Pocas horas después el dolor de Andy en el brazo les había hecho despertar, volvía a tocar otro tipo de medicación, así que se levantaron del sofá, y se fueron a dormir, Sharon tuvo que apoyarse en Andy, después de estar un buen rato sin mover la pierna ahora le costaba mas trabajo.

"cuanto eché de menos esta cama" dijo Sharon al entrar a la habitación. Andy sonrió.

" Pero contigo dentro, eh" sugirió Sharon

"no esperaría menos de mi esposa" dijo Andy

"esposa, eso también me gusta señor Flynn, me acompaña" invitó Sharon a Andy a dormir.

Andy terminó de ayudar a levantar la pierna a Sharon para que se pusiera cómoda en la cama y luego él se tumbó con ella, de forma que no le molestara el brazo. Andy abrazó a Sharon y ella se acurró en su pecho. Durante unos minutos solo fue el silencio quien los envolvió. Ninguno decía nada, estaban despiertos, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que Sharon comenzó a hablar.

"Andy, por qué Rusty no vino hoy con los otros niños" Sharon suspiró "tiene que ver con esto Stroh" preguntó

Andy le tomó la mano y la miró "Rusty tuvo cosas de trabajo Sharon, eso es lo que dijo, el estuvo en el hospital varios días, pronto vendrá"

"Andy, lo conozco, algo pasa, dímelo" dijo Sharon

"de verdad que no lo sé, no te ocultaría nada" dijo Andy haciendo un gesto con la cabeza

"oh, Andy, no lo volveré a repetir, siento todo lo que hice ocultando las cosas, pero, tu, como eres tan cabezota que no dejaste de buscarme" dijo Sharon entusiasmada

Andy paso su mano por su cabello "Sharon, aquella noche al salir del teatro, aquellos guardaespaldas… soy viejo, pero sigo siendo detective" guiño un ojo a Sharon

Sharon lo besó y se acurrucó, en pocos momentos ambos se habían dormido. El caso de la desaparición de Sharon y todo el entramado estaba en manos del FBI, Andy se lo contó al día siguiente mientras desayunaban, el FBI no quería que la división de major crimes, ninguno de sus detectives por su involucración con Sharon estuvieran en la investigación que haría llevar a los delincuentes a la cárcel.

Pronto pasó un par semanas y tanto Sharon como Andy se había recuperado, un fisioterapeuta los visitaba todos los días al departamento y allí hacían los ejercicios. Como Sharon y Andy andaban custodiados hasta que fuese el juicio no salían mucho, excepto cuando Sharon se hizo varias pruebas días anteriores.

"Sharon, el teléfono suena" llamó Andy a Sharon mientras el estaba liado en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

"voy, si, Sharon Ray…, perdón, Sharon Flynn, dígame" dijo Sharon mientras guiñaba un ojo a Andy. Al principio de casarse Sharon iba a optar por seguir con el apellido Raydor, pero después de todo lo que pasó, y aunque era bastante conocida antes por capitán y ahora comandante Raydor, Sharon había pensando mucho en los días que estuvo prisionera que, si salía de todo eso, cambiaria su apellido, su vida no estaba mantenida por un apellido, sino por un hombre a su lado, y ese era Andrew Flynn.


	16. Chapter 16

D

Nº REG. ASOC.9366

Nº REG. ASOC.:9366

espués de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 16

Después de varios minutos hablando por teléfono Sharon había terminado de concertar la última visita al cardiólogo antes de su operación, una enfermera la había llamado para concretado el día y la hora de la visita. Ahora tendrían que comunicarlo a su guardia para que en ese día los acompañaran al hospital ya que seguían bajo vigilancia.

"¿lista para el almuerzo?" preguntó Andy mientras Sharon se había quedado parada frente al teléfono. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa a la segunda vez que Andy le preguntó "si, Andy, lista para comer, tenemos que hablar"

Mientras comían Sharon comentaba la fecha de la última visita al cardiólogo que acaba de concertar antes de la operación, Andy empezó a cambiar la mirada, si antes era quien casi exigía la operación de Sharon de corazón para que estuviera mejor, ahora estaba entrando en una fase de pánico ante la idea de la operación.

"el doctor dijo que era una operación sin mucha complicación ¿verdad?" pregunto Andy mientras tomaba la mano a Sharon

"Andy, todo tiene su riesgo, no vamos a echarnos atrás ahora ¿no?" dijo Sharon mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa "como me dijiste es una oportunidad para un futuro, si no me opero tenemos muchas menos posibilidades, siempre hay que mirar hacia delante, día a día, quedamos en eso los dos, juntos haremos que esto salga adelante" Andy se levantó y abrazó a Sharon, ambos habían pasado por mucho, pero juntos tendrían más fuerza.

Al conocer Andy la fecha de la consulta sabia ya que un día después sería la operación así que esa tarde, Andy llamó a todos sus hijos, los cinco, tenía que hablar con todos y tramar algo para que antes de la operación Sharon los tuviera a todos presente o al menos que hablara con ellos por Skype. Así que se puso manos a la obra mientras Sharon se echó una siesta, es algo que tenia que hacer todos los días para estar descansada para la operación, era una especia de rutina de ejercicios.

"¡Andy, que gusto oírte! ¿Cómo están?" preguntó Emily después de descolgar el teléfono ante la llamada de Andy.

"toda bien princesa, tenemos que tramar un plan" dijo en voz baja Andy "tu madre está en su siesta, así que todo con voz baja"

"claro, Andy, cuéntame" dijo Emily. Andy explicó el motivo de su llamada, tenían que hacer esto y que mejor que ellos dos que habían congeniado tan bien, para Emily Andy no era solo el esposo de su madre, era un hombre bueno que por mucho que ella le costara reconocer al principio se había comportado mejor que su propio padre, desde hace mucho tiempo era el hombre que, hacia feliz a su madre, la apoyó y hasta la rescató del más allá.

"de acuerdo Andy, yo hablo con los chicos, en tres días nos vemos, lo hacemos por la tarde, así sabremos las indicaciones del doctor en la cita de mamá y la acompañamos al hospital, creo que ha sido muy buena idea, teniente" soltó una pequeña risa Emily

Andy puso los ojos en blanco "eso es de tu madre, sois muy simpáticas las dos con eso de llamarme teniente cuando os viene bien, señorita"

"Andy, sabes que es de bastante aprecio" dijo Emily que tras despedirse de Andy se puso en contacto con su hermano y hermanastros. Los cinco habían congeniado muy bien, aunque Charly, el hijo menor de Andy solo había sido por Skype y varias llamadas los demás si habían estado juntos en más ocasiones.

Andy también se encargó de comunicar a Provenza la cita de Sharon con el medico para la escolta y la operación del día después, así que tendría que volver a poner guardia en la puerta del hospital.

"Flynn, te veo asustando con el tema" dijo Provenza mientras hablaban por teléfono.

"¿no ves lo grabe de todo esto?" preguntó Andy

"claro que si idiota, pero si tu mujer, odio decir esto, y lo sabes, si tu mujer está en esta situación no puedes estar tú también mal, quien la va a ayudar, tienes que tomar esto con calma, tener la cabeza fría ¡intenta que no te de otro infarto, idiota!" Le recriminó Provenza

"tienes razón, Provenza" dijo Andy.

"me debes un almuerzo, Flynn" asintió Provenza

"¿por qué?" preguntó Andy

"por ser tu consejero, ellos cobran más, yo solo almuerzo, vamos Flynn, déjame trabajar, no todos tienen suerte de estar bajo custodia con la comandante, no digas que lo dije" Provenza colgó el teléfono.

Andy se tumbó un rato en el sofá para no molestar a Sharon, aun estaba durmiendo en la habitación y no quería que se asustara al entrar en ella. Poco después se despertó al notar que recibía un beso, Sharon se había despertado y Andy estaba casi tan agotado por todo que no se enteró que Sharon estaba allí hasta que lo besó.

"vaya con mi cuidador, se queda dormido y no se acuerda ni de sus pastillas ni de las mías" le dijo Sharon ofreciéndole a Andy la medicación y un vaso de agua. Ambos se las tomaron y se pusieron a ver la televisión.

De forma muy rápida ya había pasado los tres días para la consulta del cardiólogo para ver como quedaron las pruebas para la operación, Andy había recibido noticias de Emily confirmando que ella, Rusty y Nicole podrían estar antes de la operación, Ricky y Charlie no llegarían a tiempo, pero prometieron llegar lo antes posible, aunque fuese durante o después de la operación de Sharon.

"¿estamos listos verdad?" preguntó Andy a Sharon antes de entrar en la consulta mientras iban agarrados del brazo.

"lo estamos Andy, juntos lo estamos" dijo Sharon besando a Andy dulcemente en los labios y abriendo a continuación la puerta y visitar al doctor.


	17. Chapter 17

D

Nº REG. ASOC.9366

Nº REG. ASOC.:9366

espués de ti, ¿qué?

Capítulo 17

Tras atravesar la puerta del cardiólogo, saludaron y ambos se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas delante del doctor, sonrieron, Andy no fue capaz de soltar la mano de Sharon, ella menos iba a consentir eso. Le miró dulcemente y ellos sabían que estaban juntos en todo esto.

"¿Preparados?" es lo primero que preguntó el doctor. Ambos se miraron y asintieron, apretaron sus manos a la vez. No fueron capaces de hablar.

"bueno, antes de la operación de mañana tenemos que hablar de varias cosas" dijo el doctor

"para eso vinimos doctor" dijo Andy, Sharon le dedicó una sonrisa "¿tendrá ella que volver a repetir los análisis?" preguntó Andy un poco mas centrado en el tema. Sharon apretó su mano. Andy sabía que no debía pasarse, pero no podía evitarlo, le preguntó al doctor porque hace unos días cuando se los hizo la enfermera le dijo que a esa cita fuera en ayunas por si tenían que repetirlo, Sharon lo pasaba fatal cada vez que eso pasaba, así que, si Andy podía evitar que ella lo pasara mal, haría cualquier cosa.

"no Andy, no se preocupe, los análisis y las otras pruebas salieron perfectas" dijo el doctor y vio como ambos se relajaron.

Casi una hora estuvieron hablando sobre la operación, ya no hablaban si había riesgo o no, ahora un día antes, no. El tema estaba más que hablado por Sharon y Andy, ellos solo escuchaban y asentían a lo que el doctor les explicada, tendrían que ingresar al hospital esa tarde sobre las siete para que prepararan a Sharon para que a primera hora del día siguiente la operaran. Debía de estar doce horas sin comer, con un tratamiento y tranquila. Andy tomó conciencia de todo esto, pero también le preocupa las casi cuatro horas que el doctor le explicó que podría durar la operación, si todo iba por el buen camino. Ambos en ese punto se miraron, no sabía Andy que haría cuatro horas sin saber nada, ¿y si sé alargaba? eso no podía ni pensarlo. Luego estaba las horas que podrían pasar para que Sharon despertara de la anestesia, Andy se estaba mareando, Sharon lo miró y apretó su mano, él le sonrió. Mas de una hora dijo el doctor que podría tardar en ese estado, pero para calmar un poco el ambiente de agobio que el doctor intuyó paso a otro tema más agradable. Que todo iba a ser un éxito.

"chicos, la parte interesante está en la fase de recuperación" dijo el doctor, ambos se miraron nuevamente, no había un momento en que ambos no lo hicieran, pero tomando conciencia de todo lo que se estaba hablando.

"por qué interesante doctor" comentó Sharon

"Sharon, como la operación saldrá bien, en menos de un mes estarás preparada para la vuelta al trabajo, aunque haya tensión, tu corazón estará listo, lista para una vida tan normal como tendría otra persona, incluso "el doctor aclaro su garganta "a una vida sexual sana y normal" el doctor se sonrojó, aunque Sharon lo hizo también, Andy carraspeó y se toco el pelo en señal de nerviosismo.

Tras un minuto de silencio el doctor terminó de indicar las cosas, todo saldría bien, lo repetía con frecuencia, así que despidió a la pareja.

"teniente, una última cosa" dijo el doctor levantándose para despedir a la pareja "no hace falta que traiga la placa esta vez" Sharon empezó a reír discretamente, mientras Andy puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió al doctor. "teniente, lo digo porque la habitación que estamos preparando bajo la atenta mirada de la policía tiene otra cama de visitante ordenada por mí, un par de sillones plegables, no permitiré por nada que este matrimonio se separe y la fase de recuperación de Sharon en los primeros días tendrá que contar con usted" concluyó el doctor

"umm, gracias doctor, siento lo de la placa" dijo Andy mirando a Sharon, ella no podía parar de reír frente a Andy.

"disculpe doctor, no traerá la placa" dijo Sharon, todos rieron con la seriedad de que Sharon lo dijo tras haberse reído y ambos salieron por la puerta tras despedirse del doctor.

Cogieron el ascensor de la forma en que llegaron hace ya más de una hora, de la mano, en silencio y mirándose de forma que cada uno se podía perder en la mirada del otro. Al llegar a recepción se encontraron con su chofer y su protector.

"vamos Flynn, tengo hambre" gruñó Provenza.

"Buzz, que tal" saludó Sharon "teniente, no desayuna temprano" preguntó Sharon

"comándate, están los dos bajo nuestra responsabilidad" dijo Provenza disgustado "tengo que ir de niñero de dos idiotas enamorados por las esquinas de la ciudad, protegerlos, y aquí me tiene, merezco comer" dijo Provenza mirando a Andy.

"si, está bien, vamos a comer" dijo Andy levantando la mano y dirigiendo al grupo hacia el coche. Una vez que llegaron al parking Andy le dio la dirección a buzz para ir a desayunar, una cafetería.

"en serio, Flynn, eso es todo tan…aggg… sano" protestó Provenza

"venga viejo, tostadas, fruta, un buen café, que quieres" dijo Andy desde la parte de atrás, él y Sharon iban atrás, buzz conducía y Provenza de copiloto, se volvió hacia Sharon

"comándate, dígame que hay días que no lo aguanta" movió la cabeza Provenza, Andy se echó atrás en el asiento, buzz y Sharon empezaron a reír.

"no contestaré a eso" dijo Sharon, Andy le dio un peñizco, Sharon le lanzó una mirada darth "teniente, que tal si vamos a una cafería del sur, la de hamburguesas con queso, yo invito" asintió Sharon

Provenza se volvió otra vez sobre ellos "Flynn, ella se convertirá en mi mejor amiga, sigue así comandante" todos se rieron, buzz tuvo que empezar a conducir o seguirían riéndose.

Tras llegar a la cafetería y hacer los pedidos los cuatro estaban sentados, hablando sobre la operación, los chicos, estaban empezando a comer cuando Andy recibió un mensaje de texto -Andy, todo preparado, estamos en el apartamento, avisa cuando estéis llegando-Emily.

Andy sonrió, Sharon se dio cuenta "algo interesante" preguntó Sharon "oh, no no" solo dijo Andy. Sharon entrecerró los ojos debajo de sus gafas, algo pasaba y Andy no le decía.

"¿no vendrán sus hijos a la operación, comandante?" preguntó buzz mientras bebía su café, eso hacia Andy y Provenza y casi lo escupen a la vez. Sharon los miró sorprendida y ella y buzz se rieron "buzz, tengo justo aquí a dos niños" siguieron riéndose mientras la camarera trajo unas servilletas, Andy casi coge a buzz y lo estrangula, estaba sin querer sacando un tema que ya tenia el más que controlado, era la sorpresa de Sharon antes de la operación.

"Buzz…. "dijo Andy con una sonrisa helada. "Andy, que pasa" dio Sharon "nada, solo que los chicos ya llamaron, ningún pudo venir, luego conectaremos por Skype" dijo Andy mientras se secaba el café.

"eso buzz" dijo Sharon mientras miraba a Andy con recelo "los chicos están muy liados con el trabajo, pero bueno una sesión de Skype no está mal, me dijeron que estarían aquí en un par de días" concluyó Sharon y todos siguieron comiendo. En menos de media hora Provenza y buzz los llevaron al departamento.

"eso es todo chicos" dijo Andy dirigiendo la vista hacia afuera del ascensor a buzz y Provenza

"no no, esto no me lo pierdo" dijo Provenza, saludando a los dos guardias de la puerta del departamento.

"teniente, solo es Skype" dijo Sharon "para el será algo nuevo comandante" ambos se rieron, Sharon los invitó a pasar a ambos. Andy la retuvo.

"espera Sharon, antes de entrar" Andy la cogió del brazo "Andy, llevas un rato bastante raro, estas bien" dijo Sharon. Cuando Provenza aviso a Andy con la mano Andy comenzó a caminar " oh, no, no pasa nada Sharon, vamos dentro" dijo Andy tirando de Sharon.

"Andrew Flynn si no te conociera pensaría que andas loco y….." decía Sharon mientras escuchó tras pasar la puerta "¡sorpresa!"


	18. Chapter 18

Después de ti ¿Qué?

Capítulo 18

¡SORPRESA! Gritaron al cruzar Sharon la puerta, ella se quedó quieta, parada, solo sujeta al brazo de Andy que venia con ella.

"oh, chicos" solo pudo decir Sharon, estaban Rusty, Nicole y Emily. Apenas pudo dar un paso cuando Emily se le tiró a los brazos, madre e hija se fundieron, Sharon abrió más los brazos indicando a Nicole y Rusty que se unieran. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, solo los abrazó.

Andy se había quedado en un segundo plano, Provenza, se sentó en el sofá observando la escena. "Flynn, pizza" movió la cabeza hacia Andy "me da hambre tanto amor". Andy se iba a mover para que Provenza no estropeara la situación, pero Emily ya había soltado a Sharon y abrazó fuertemente a Andy.

"Andy" solo pudo decir, Emily lo dijo con voz un poco ronca por la emoción de estar con su madre y ahora agradeciendo a Andy todo lo que hizo, juntos habían hecho varias averiguaciones y ahora, después de todo, Andy le había devuelto a su madre.

"tranquila, no hace falta que digas nada" susurro Andy a Emily. Sharon vio como su hija estaba abrazada a Andy, casi le hace llorar lo vulnerable que observó a Emily después de lo fuerte que era, vio como Andy también le había robado el corazón. Nicole apretó fuerte la mano de Sharon, y asintió, vio como su padre, se había ganado un puesto en el corazón de las dos mujeres Raydor.

Provenza iba a levantar la mano para hablar y Sharon le preguntó si él también quería un abrazo amoroso, Provenza negó rotundamente. Y todos se rieron.

"mamá, los chicos no pudieron venir" decía Emily mientras soltaba los brazos de Andy "pero prometieron venir lo antes posible para verte" concluyó

"está bien, gracias por estar aquí dando ánimos para mañana" dijo Sharon mientras caminaba para el sofá. Antes se paró frente a Andy para darle un beso suave. "buen trabajo teniente, luego hablaremos los dos" Sharon le guiñó un ojo, mientras Provenza se echaba la mano a la cabeza "no puedo ver esto espero que no sea lo que creo que pienso" todos se rieron.

Todos se sentaron y estuvieron pendientes de la explicación de Andy y Sharon sobre la operación, de lo que se trataba, la recuperación, que había muchas posibilidades de éxito. Después de estar hablando un par de horas el hambre apareció y sobre todo Provenza no aguantaba mucho más.

"Flynn, necesito comer tenerlo a ambos vigilados da hambre, aunque viendo esas manos que siempre están juntas dan ganas de vomitar, aquí delante de los niños" Provenza puso los ojos en blanco. Todos se rieron.

"tienes razón teniente, que le parece una de esas hamburguesas doble de queso y bacón" preguntó Sharon "en esta ocasión le acompañaré, pediremos ensalada para Andy y pizza para los chicos" ofreció Sharon

"definitivamente Flynn, ella será mi nueva mejor amiga" todos rieron fuerte "comandante esta segura de la hamburguesa, no debe cuidar su alimentación" protestó Provenza

"bueno, alguna vez hay que darse un capricho teniente" dijo Sharon viendo como Andy entrecerraba los ojos en señal de desaprobación "mamá, estas segura" dijo Emily mirando a Andy "yo no digo nada, no lo llevo la contraria, por ahora "se encogió de hombros Andy "es cabezota" recalcó.

Sharon lo miró por encima del hombro "estas perdiendo puntos teniente Flynn" todos se rieron. Empezaron a encargar la comida, en menos de media hora mientras preparaban los cubiertos la comida llegó. Comieron y tras recoger todo, las chicas ayudaron a Sharon a preparar el bolso con algunas cosas personales para los días en el hospital. Andy hacia lo mismo mientras Provenza había llevado a Rusty a una clase para luego volver para llevar a Sharon al hospital.

Las chicas se despidieron cuando terminaron de preparar las cosas, Emily acompañó a Nicole, querían dejar solos a la pareja un rato y que Sharon pudiera descansar en su casa varias horas antes de que tuviera que ingresar en el hospital.

Andy se había tumbado en la cama mientras Sharon estaba en el baño, era el momento en todo el día que iban a estar solos. Sharon salió del baño y notó que Andy se había quedado dormido, le encantaba mirarlo dormir, él podía dormir en cualquier sitio, pero Sharon sabia toda la tensión acumulada los últimos meses, semanas, con todo lo que pasó, las pruebas, y la operación. Se acercó despacio a la cama, recordaba como Emily lo había abrazado y la conversación que había tenido con su madre antes de marcharse " _mamá, no crees que Nicole se haya sentido mal por abrazar a Andy, verdad" dijo Emily "no cariño, Nicole sabe que ambos os apreciáis y después de los hechos ocurridos lo ha visto normal, no tienes que pensar eso" Sharon aclaró "mamá, es que Andy luchó mucho por ti, parecía que lo presentía, él es un buen hombre ¿puedo decirte algo?" susurro Emily "claro cariño, dime" asintió Sharon "ahora entiendo como puedes amar a este hombre, después de todo lo ocurrido en su vida, sus errores, sus aciertos, el abrazo mamá, me sentí protegida por él, no sé si puedo explicarlo" aseguró Emily "cariño, se lo que dices, estoy casada con él" dijo Sharon y abrazo a su hija._ Sharon sonrió recordando la conversación. Se acercó despacio en la cama y al tumbarse junto a él, Andy se giró y se puso frente a ella.

"hola" dijo Andy "hola guapo" sonrió Sharon mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Andy, él la abrazo, enlazaron las piernas y se quedaron en silencio por un momento. "viste a Emily" dijo Sharon "le gustas teniente" dijo con orgullo Sharon "es una buena niña Sharon, hiciste un buen trabajo con ella y los chicos" dijo Andy dándole un dulce beso.

"vi orgullo en Nicole Andy mientras Emily y tu estabais abrazados, es una buena señal" dijo Sharon "si, Nicole es un amor de niña, también estoy orgulloso de ella" algo que Andy decía a menudo de su hija, Sharon acaricio el brazo de Andy. Volvió el silencio a ellos. Ambos estaban hablando sin decir nada, solo estar allí solos, abrazados, es algo que se había vuelto necesario después de todos los acontecimientos, es algo que ninguno de los dos podría soportar si no pudieran estar juntos.

"Sharon" dijo Andy haciendo que lo mirara "dime" sonrió dulcemente Sharon "necesito que me prometas, que mañana vas a luchar por nosotros, estamos junto en esto, que no me vas a volver a dejar, no soportaría perderte otra vez, contigo he sido más fuerte que nunca, dime que te quedarás conmigo" acabo diciendo Andy mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios, Sharon volvió a besarlo cuando Andy dejo de hacerlo, lagrimas asomaban en los ojos de Sharon, Andy había sido tan vulnerable ahora mismo que Sharon se quedó en silencio, mirándose, abrazados el mundo se había detenido.

"Andy, mi amor, luchare por los dos, no lo dudes, te amo demasiado para rendirme, no iré a ningún sitio sin ti" concluyo Sharon. Después de varias horas descansando Provenza estaba listo para llevarlos al hospital. Habían llegado a la hora citada para el ingreso de Sharon, la habitación 048 ya estaba custodiada por dos policías al llegar ellos.

"caballeros" dijo Sharon al pasar "comandante" respondieron los chicos serios "tranquilos no muerde fuera del horario de oficina" soltó Provenza al ver la actitud de los policías. Andy gruñó. Ambos entraron en la habitación, como había dicho el doctor había dos camas, una para la paciente y otra para el acompañante.

"y sin enseñar la placa Provenza" Andy rio, Sharon puso los ojos en blanco "arrogante" dijo "pero te gusta" Andy le guiñó un ojo "dios no puedo con ustedes dos idiotas" dijo Provenza mientras les decía adiós con la mano "necesito salir de aquí, el amor….. fluye demasiado en el aire" ambos se rieron viendo a Provenza salir, se abrazaron, se dieron un beso.

"aquí estamos" afirmo Andy.


	19. Chapter 19

Después de ti ¿Qué?

Capítulo 19

Una enfermera pidió a Andy que saliera de la habitación, eran las siete de la tarde y Sharon se tenia que cambiar, la enfermera tenía que hacer su trabajo, ponerle una vía, y comenzar con el suero y el tratamiento para prepararla para la operación. Antes de salir, Andy se volvió hacia Sharon, la abrazó.

"estoy a escasos dos metros, no me vas a tener mucho más lejos" susurró Andy y beso sus labios dulcemente. Luego salió de la habitación sin dejar que Sharon dijera nada. La enfermera sonrió "deje ropa de hospital también para su marido, si el se quedará con usted no podemos arriesgarnos a que este con ropa de calle aquí dentro" dijo la enfermera indicando donde dejaba la ropa, Sharon asintió "¿habrá problemas con eso?" preguntó la enfermera "oh, desde luego que no, el haría lo que fuese por quedarse aquí" ambas sonrieron "demasiado cabezota" concluyó Sharon.

Casi había pasado media hora cuando la enfermera dejó pasar a Andy, antes de irse le indicó lo que le había dicho a Sharon sobre la ropa "avisare al doctor, no tardará en llegar" se despidió la enfermera. Andy fue al baño y se cambio "no hace falta que te escondas" sonrió Sharon "el striptease otro día comándate" ambos rieron "me lo apunto" dijo Sharon "promesa" dijo Andy desde el baño.

"buenas tardes Sharon" decía el doctor mientras Andy salía con ropa de hospital "oh, teniente no es el uniforme de la policía…" dijo el doctor "bueno, todos los uniformes me sientan bien doctor" y antes de nada Sharon soltó "arrogante" todos empezaron a reír "no me digas que no, Sharon" mientras se acercaba a su cama "no te llevare la contraria" le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"espero que estén bien aquí, Sharon usted debía de estar pero sobre el teniente, preferí poner una cama que tenerlo todo el día aquí y sin cumplir muchas normas" Andy puso los ojos en blanco, Sharon se reía "oh, doctor así llevo muchos años…. Teniente Flynn versus normas" ahora reían todos.

"bueno, tengo que seguir con otros pacientes, Sharon solo trata de estar tranquila, con el suero y la medicación, ya sabes que no puedes comer, al menos estas doce horas antes de la operación, durante la noche vendrá una enfermera a tomar tu temperatura y tensión, debemos tenerlo todo listo para que mañana todo salga bien, Andy respecto a usted" ahora cambiaba la mirada de Sharon a Andy "espero que ayude a que su esposa cumpla las normas " dijo el doctor "oh, doctor ella ama las normas incluso seguro que sería capaz de haber escrito también estas" dijo Andy mientras Sharon le dio un pellizco en el brazo. El doctor salió de la habitación sin poder ocultar la risa. "me hiciste daño, eh" protestó Andy "lo tienes merecido" dijo Sharon. Andy frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño "oh, mi niño, quien le hizo pupa" dijo Sharon en tono burlón hacia Andy.

Andy iba dispuesto a contestar mientras se escuchó entrar por la puerta a Provenza "Flynn voy a tener que traer una cafetera, el café del hospital está asqueroso" dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones especiales reclinables. Al sentarse observo el atuendo de Andy "en serio" dijo Provenza señalando a Andy.

"teniente su antiguo amigo tiene ahora envidia de mi" dijo Sharon riendo. Andy se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco "oh, dios mío" se echó la mano a la cabeza Provenza "no quiero saber, me iré y traeré la cafetera" terminó diciendo Provenza "pero lo del café es por mi o por ti" dijo Andy "idiota, tendré que pasar aquí muchas horas, no puedo dejarla a ella bajo tu cuidado" ahora miro a Sharon "disculpe comandante pero a su idiota marido hay que tenerlo controlado" dijo Provenza, Sharon asintió intentando aguantar la risa, no sabía cuánto había echado de menos las discusiones entre los dos hombres " me has llamado idiota dos veces" protesto Andy "no las suficientes" dijo Provenza mientras salía de la habitación despidiéndose. Pero pronto volvería con la cafetera.

"al final me aprecia" dijo Sharon sonriendo a Andy "aun me duele ese pellizco" gruñó Andy "oh, ven mi dulce amor" Sharon indico a Andy que se acercara con los brazos abiertos, el no pudo resistirse a esos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándolo.

En menos de diez minutos todo el equipo, los chicos habían pasado a saludar a Sharon, tenían que hacerlo de dos en dos y con unas batas puestas. Ya casi eran las diez cuando la enfermera volvió a tomar la temperatura y la tensión a Sharon. "todo bien" dijo la enfermera y se marchó.

Era hora que Sharon descansara, habían sido momentos de mucha emoción cuando tuvo a Emily, Rusty y a Nicole en el hospital un rato. Andy empujó la cama del acompañante y la pegó a la de Sharon. Bajó la baranda que lo separara y se tumbó a su lado, en ese momento Sharon con los cables puestos se acurrucó en el pecho de Andy, no había sitio más seguro para ella en este momento. Andy besó su frente, y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Mañana iba a ser un día duro y ambos lo sabían "Sharon, solo acuérdate de la promesa que me hiciste" Sharon asintió, no había más que decir, ella recordaba perfectamente lo que Andy le dijo _"necesito que me prometas, que mañana vas a luchar por nosotros, estamos junto en esto, que no me vas a volver a dejar, no soportaría perderte otra vez, contigo he sido más fuerte que nunca, dime que te quedarás conmigo"_ ella besó su pecho, claro que lucharía por ellos, ella también era una gran cabezota.

A las seis de la mañana la enfermera entró en la habitación, Andy se estaba levantando sin despertar a Sharon. Le había costado dormir, pero con la medicación había sido más fácil. Andy volvió a separar la cama mientras la enfermera le explicaba que en unos veinte minutos se llevaría a Sharon al quirófano, Andy asintió y empezó a ponerse nervioso pasando su mano por su pelo. La enfermera le pidió que se tranquilizara y no traspasara esos nervios a Sharon, lo importante de la operación es que a la hora de la anestesia ella este tranquila "Andy" dijo la enfermera "hágale saber que tiene que volver con usted, y tranquilícela" salió la enfermera de la habitación.

Andy se acercó a la cama, acaricio la mejilla de Sharon, y besó sus labios dulcemente, notó como Sharon movía los ojos, y al cabo de un par de besos ella los abrió "buenos días bella durmiente" dijo Andy "hola mi príncipe" respondió Sharon "siento no poder ofrecerte una taza de café" dijo Andy. Sharon acaricio su cara "sabes Andy, recordaré esa cara siempre" Andy sonrió y se estremeció por el tono de voz que uso Sharon "tendrás esta cara aquí junto con el cuerpo para cuando despiertes después de la operación cariño" Andy besó su frente "eso espero teniente" ambos rieron dulcemente. Andy suspiró tomó la mano de Sharon y la besó "dime que te pasa Andy" dijo Sharon, la enfermera tocó la puerta para entrar, antes de eso Andy se acercó al oído de Sharon "solo regresa a mi" la enfermera pidió a Andy que saliera, dos celadores habían venido a llevarse a Sharon al quirófano. Andy observó como Sharon desaparecía por la esquina del pasillo y se sentó en el sillón con los brazos en la cara, en esos momentos estaba demasiado emocionado. Sharon vio como Andy se quedaba en la habitación no le había dicho que lo amaba, pero él lo sabía, las palabras que Andy le dijeron le lleno el alma de tranquilidad y emoción _"regresa a mi"_ ella lucharía por ello con uñas y dientes.

Sharon llego al quirófano y allí estaba esperando el cirujano, la tranquilizo y empezaron la cuenta atrás para el comienzo de proporcionarle la anestesia. La operación había comenzado ahora quedaban más de cuatro horas de espera. Mientras tanto Andy seguía en el sillón, no había podido levantarse ni a preparar café, aun eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana, Provenza llegó con Emily. "donde está mamá" preguntó Emily "cariño, a tu mamá se la llevaron hace más de media hora hacia el quirófano" respondió Andy y se levantó para abrazar a Emily "oh, Andy, pensamos que no se la llevarían tan pronto" protestó Emily "lo siento, yo tampoco sabía" ambos se fundieron en un abrazo "todo ira bien Emily, ella volverá con nosotros" susurro Andy "hare café" dijo Provenza.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notas de autor: me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo, espero que no les resulte demasiado dulce, es sentimental o al menos yo lo veo así. Continuamos…**

Después de ti ¿Qué?

Capítulo 20

Provenza había preparado varias cafeteras en las dos horas siguientes, eran casi las nueve de la mañana, Emily se había tumbado un rato a descansar, sabia que las horas serian largas, Andy no podía estar en ningún sitio, se había tumbado, sentado, paseado. En uno de esos paseos había llegado hasta el punto de información de los quirófanos, había preguntado si sabían como iba la operación, la enfermera le dijo que es bueno no tener noticias tan pronto, si la operación estaba preparada para cuatro horas tendría que esperar, tener noticias antes no seria bueno. Andy se rascó la cabeza y volvió a la habitación. Cuando llegó habían venido visitas.

"papá, que tal" preguntó Charly al entrar Andy en la habitación "ey, chico" dijo Andy y se fundieron en un abrazo. No es que la relación entre padre e hijo fuera mal, pero no era tan estable como la de Nicole con su padre.

"Andy" saludó Ricky "hola, Rick, como estáis, fue duro el viaje" preguntó Andy y se sentó junto a Provenza que estaba haciendo crucigramas. Ambos chicos tenían la misma edad y compartían el gusto por los ordenadores, mientras Ricky estaba más centrado en programas Charly estaba centrado en el diseño. Se habían conocido en la empresa y un día, en una reunión familiar se habían encontrado, desde ese día pasaron a ser muy buenos amigos, compartían una familia.

"bien papá" sonrió Charly "si, bien Andy, como están las cosas por aquí, sabes algo de mamá" preguntó Ricky. Andy se rascó la cabeza, ya no sabía si eran nervios, angustia o desesperación "aun no, la enfermera me dijo que mejor no tener noticias pronto" Andy se echó hacia atrás en el sillón. Tras varias conversaciones sin despertar a Emily, ella sola se había despertado, se abrazó a su hermano con ojos vidriosos. Emily saludó a Charly, Provenza les dijo a los chicos porque no iban a buscar algo de comida. Los tres asintieron, Nicole y Rusty se iba a reunir con ellos en la cafetería.

"vamos Flynn, la comandante es dura" intentó animar Provenza. Pero Andy no estaba muy por la labor, sabia lo peligroso que era todo "lo sé, es dura, pero eso no quita que me preocupe" dijo Andy "claro, eres el marido" dijo Provenza. Andy se volvió hacia él "y tu no estas preocupado, verdad, estás aquí parado esperado saber algo" dijo Andy mientras movía la cabeza "soy el que os vigila" dijo Provenza y volvió a su crucigrama.

Cada vez que Andy miraba el reloj parecía que las manecillas iban más lentas. Mirándolas se quedó dormido, Nicole, rozó sus mejillas con un beso "papá" dijo Nicole. Andy se levantó agitado, Nicole le puso una mano en el pecho "tranquilo, te has quedado dormido" sonrió Nicole. Solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación Andy se fijo en eso al despertar. Y volvió a fijarse en el reloj, eran casi las once de la mañana, eso quería decir que casi habían pasado las cuatro horas de la operación, se puso de pie y se echó las manos a la cabeza "Sharon" dijo Andy. En ese momento una enfermera vino a buscarlo.

"señor Flynn, el cirujano tiene que hablar con usted, por favor acompáñeme" dijo la enferma, y Andy la siguió "tranquila cariño, ahora vuelvo" le dijo a Nicole. Ella llamó a sus hermanos para que estuvieran preparados para las noticias, aun estaban paseando y tomando algo en la cafetería con Provenza.

Andy no preguntó nada a la enfermera de camino al punto de información, iba a buen ritmo casi mas que la enfermera, él ya sabía dónde estaba el lugar. Al llegar le dijeron que esperara un momento, el doctor iba a salir a hablar con él. Andy resopló y antes de darse cuenta el doctor salió por las puertas correderas.

"¿Sharon?" es lo que salió de la boca de Andy, no podía articular mas de los nervios. El doctor le tocó el hombro y se quitó la máscara de protección de la boca.

"Andy, hemos tenido una complicación" dijo el doctor, Andy pensaba que se caería del mareo que le dio, pero al seguir escuchando al doctor se recuperó "vamos teniente, su esposa es dura" sus palabras le hizo sonreír "es cabezota doctor" dijo Andy tranquilizándose un poco

"hace una media hora que terminamos la operación, todo ha salido muy bien, no creo que tenga problemas de rehabilitación como hablamos ayer" sonrió el doctor "y el problema" dijo Andy mirando al doctor con incertidumbre "aun no despierta, sabemos que es normal, pero en media hora no da señales de hacerlo, ven conmigo, te dejaré con ella" dijo el doctor guiando a Andy por la sala de despertar del quirófano. Andy iba con el corazón encogido, no solía pasar nada le decía el doctor en estos casos hay personas que durante ese tiempo de operación suelen tardar más o pudiera haber algún tipo de problema fuera aparte de lo que es la operación en sí.

Llegaron a la sala "Andy, te dejo con ella, si ves que empieza a despertar toca este timbre, las enfermeras vendrán rápidamente" dijo el doctor mientras Andy observaba como Sharon estaba tumbada en la camilla, le habían quitado el tubo de la boca, sus constantes eran buenas, su cara reflejaba cansancio, Andy se sentó a su lado, le cogió su mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, sus ojos, su boca mientras le hablaba "Sharon, mi amor, soy Andy, estoy aquí, recuerda la promesa cariño, regresa a mí, me lo prometiste" Andy se quedó en silencio y besó sus labios dulcemente "escucha mi voz cariño, en ese silencio mi voz te guiara, no mires atrás vuelve a mí, todo es un mal sueño, tenemos que escribir un futuro cariño " Andy continuaba hablándole, tenia los ojos bastantes vidriosos, una lagrima asomaba de caer de los ojos de Andy, no pudo retenerla y cayó en la los labios de Sharon, él se acercó y besó los labios nuevamente para secar esa lagrima, en ese momento Sharon movió los ojos "oh, vamos cariño, eres fuerte, sigue conmigo" Andy notó como Sharon hacia un poco de fuerza sobre su mano "así cariño, estoy aquí, tu teniente está aquí y no te dejaré, regresa a mi" Andy volvió a besar a Sharon, al levantar su cara, Sharon empezó a abrir los ojos "oh, mi vida, estas bien" preguntó Andy y rápidamente presiono el timbre que tenia justo al lado.

Sharon parecía desorientada y era normal después de la operación y el tiempo de despertar era lo lógico, rápidamente una enfermera llegó, pidió a Andy que se alejara, el se negó. La enfermera le dijo que ella estaba bien y que saliera, pero él se volvió a negar, que le hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer pero que él no se iba de allí. La enfermera vio lo cabezota que era, el doctor le había avisado así que tuvo que dejarlo que siguiera sosteniendo la mano de Sharon mientras ella revisaba sus constantes y le hacia varias preguntas a Sharon.

" Sharon se que le cuesta hablar, pero puede asentir con la cabeza, puede moverla verdad" decía la enfermera mientras Sharon hacia un gesto con la cabeza, pero no la miraba, miraba a Andy "por qué no puede hablar" preguntó Andy "es por el tubo, pero eso suele durar un rato, al tenerlo en la garganta para respirar suele causar afonía en un día o dos volverá a su voz normal" explicó la enfermera "Sharon, míreme" llamó la atención de Sharon que seguía mirando a Andy y no soltaba su mano, al revés, Sharon la apretaba con fuerza "cariño, escucha a la doctora, no me iré de aquí" Andy le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y miró a la enfermera. Aun estaba desconcertada pero cada minuto que pasaba era más consciente. La enferma explicó que aún no podría beber ni comer nada, que en unos minutos la iba a llevar a la habitación para continuar con la recuperación. Que no podrá tener visitas hasta que pase una hora como mínimo para que no intente hacer esfuerzos. Sharon asintió. La enfermera le ayudo a ponerse un poco más elevada en la cama, Andy ayudó, la soltó un momento y luego volvió a cogerla.

"yo no cuento como visita, estaré con ella en la habitación" dijo secamente Andy, los ojos de Sharon lo miraban y una sonrisa se puso en sus labios. Que iba a hacer con él, pensó. Era tan dulce y atento, no sabia como lo amaba tanto. Su teniente, que hombre.

La enfermera asintió y se fue sonriendo, ella sabía perfectamente que tenía permiso para ello.

Sharon intentó hablar, Andy pasó su dedo por sus labios "oh, cariño, ten paciencia, no fuerces" dijo Andy, se acercó a su cara, y besó la punta de su nariz, Sharon sonrió "Andy" susurro muy suave Sharon, él le besó los labios dulcemente, ella levantó su mano y acarició la cara de Andy, sus miradas decían mas junto a las caricias que cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca.


	21. Chapter 21

Después de ti ¿Qué?

Capítulo 21

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el celador llegó para llevarse a Sharon a su habitación. Andy le soltó la mano, pero no se retiró del lado de su cama mientras recorrían los pasillos hasta su habitación. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta estaban todos los chicos y Provenza. Sharon solo pudo saludarlos con la mano, tenía los ojos vidriosos de la emoción, Andy tuvo que esperar para entrar ya que le dijo el celador que esperara a que la enfermera pusiera bien a Sharon y luego le darían permiso para entrar solo a el como ya se lo había comunicado.

"Andy, como está mamá" preguntó Emily, todos se quedaron quietos cuando apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludar a Sharon, el celador no los dejó "primero chicos, tranquilícense, Sharon está bien" dijo Andy y todos suspiraron "ella tardó un poco más de la cuenta en despertar, por eso me llamaron, fui y le estuve hablando…" Andy se estaba emocionando y continuó "al final ella abrió los ojos, pero no puede hablar mucho, apenas nada el tubo de la respiración le ha dejado afónica junto creo el frio del quirófano, así que me han pedido que esperéis unas horas antes de entrar a verla, solo me dieron permiso a mi" concluyó Andy "es normal Andy y lo entendemos" comentó Ricky "pero es nuestra madre" dijo Emily "lo sé cariño, prometo cuidarla" dijo Andy mientras se acercaba a Emily y la abrazó. Rusty estaba preocupado, Andy le dio un apretón en los hombros para que sintiera que todo iba bien, respecto a sus dos hijos Nicole y Charly, ambos pudieron ver como los hijos de Sharon apreciaban de verdad a su padre, sabiendo su pasado lo habían aceptado, y lo querían en su familia, ambos se acercaron a Andy y le abrazaron. Provenza dijo a los chicos que fueran a descansar a casa un rato, y luego volvieran, Andy también tenia que descansar. Todos se fueron y la enfermera le dio permiso a Andy para entrar. "recuerde señor Flynn, que no intente forzar la voz, luego me pasaré a verla" concluyó la enfermera. Andy asintió y entró en la habitación.

Sharon estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando Andy entró en la habitación, se acercó al lado de la cama, solo mirándola, en ese momento ella abrió los ojos, no estaba dormida "hola" dijo Andy sonriendo a Sharon, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Andy le tomó la mano "ya se que no puedes hablar, y Sharon las normas son las normas, no puedes forzar la voz en unas horas" dijo Andy de forma seria y Sharon puso los ojos en blanco, no sabia si echarse a reír, quien le iba a hablar a ella de normas. Sharon señaló a Andy la otra cama, el sabía lo que quería, así que Andy hizo lo mismo que la noche anterior, acercó la cama de compañía y se acostó en ella, Sharon se movió y se acurrucó en su pecho, necesitaba su calor y su protección, en pocos minutos ambos se durmieron.

Ambos se despertaron cuando la enfermera entro casi una hora y media después, miró la garganta de Sharon, le dio otra pastilla para que la chupara y le dijo que podría tener visitas ya que la tensión y el azúcar que le acababa de mirar lo tenia bien.

"haré pasar a los chicos, los quieres poco a poco o le digo que pasen los cinco" preguntó Andy después de darle un beso a Sharon y asegurarse de que estaba bien "te quiero" dijo Sharon, su voz sonaba débil, pero se escuchaba perfectamente, Andy volvió a besarla "oh, yo también te quiero, me alegro que vayas recuperando la voz" dijo Andy "pero no te esfuerces" concluyó. Y se fue hacia la puerta, Sharon desde la cama le señaló con la mano que los cinco. Así que Andy los fue a llamar. "chicos, Sharon aun tiene la voz débil y un poco afónica así que intentemos no hacerle hablar mucho" les dijo Andy mientras que los hizo pasar a todos.

Todos estaban emocionados por pasar dentro de la habitación, Emily fue la primera que entró seguida de Nicole, Rusty, Ricky y Charlie. También entró Provenza. Sharon se emocionó también, pero era normal, todos alrededor de su cama le hablaban, ella asentía, se reía e intentaba hablar algo, pero pronto todos le reñían para que no forzara la voz, se cruzó de brazos Sharon y puso cara de enfadada. Se había dado cuenta de que Provenza y Andy se habían quedado fuera de esa escena, estaban hablando algo que con los niños no se podía escuchar bien.

Sharon notó como la cara de Andy pasaba de la alegría y sonrisa que tenia con ella a seria, de tipo duro, sabia que ese cambio tenia que ser algo importante, Provenza al salir saludó a Sharon, respondió al saludo y se fijó que Andy cuando el viejo teniente salió por la puerta se sentó en uno de los sillones y se echó las manos a la cara, definitivamente, pasaba algo.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que los chicos entraron en la habitación apenas Andy se había movido del sillón si no fue para hacer unas llamadas, Sharon le dijo a los niños que estaba cansada y que necesitaba descansar, que era mejor que se fueran y volvieran mañana, además Ricky y Charly tenían que volver a su trabajo al día siguiente y esa noche cogían el vuelo. Todos asintieron, se despidieron de Sharon y de Andy, cerraron la puerta de la habitación dejando al matrimonio junto.

"me vas a contar que está pasando "dijo Sharon, su voz casi estaba recuperada. Andy la miró sorprendido "que ocurre donde" dijo él, volviendo a su lado y sentándose en la cama, Sharon también estaba un poco más erguida en la cama.

"Andy, dijimos que nada de secretos, recuerdas" dijo Sharon, mientras acariciaba su mano "estaba bien" se pasó Andy la mano por el pelo "te acuerdas que te dije que tu caso lo estaban llevando el FBI, verdad" dijo Andy y Sharon asintió "pues resulta que cuando estaban a punto de coger al propietario del hotel con todas las pruebas que se les facilitó, el hotel se ha incendiado y no se ha encontrado ningún rastro de él" dijo Andy mientras le enseñaba las imágenes de su móvil a Sharon "no quiero que te preocupes, pensamos que una vez que se hubiera detenido al magnate la escolta seria retirada pero con este contratiempo vamos a tener que mantener a nuestros niñeros" intentó sonreír Andy "ya sé lo que supone que el principal sospechoso, sino el culpable de todo lo que pasó haya desaparecido en ese incendio tan oportuno, pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí podremos investigar…"Andy puso un dedo sobre sus labios "Sharon, lo primero es que te recuperes, luego ya veremos que hacemos, si todo sale bien volveremos a la oficina en un mes, que será casi seguro el tiempo de la escolta" dijo Andy mientras se besaron, Sharon no quiso discutir por ahora con Andy, ya llegaría el momento.


	22. Chapter 22

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 22.**

Sharon no había vuelto a sacar el tema de la investigación con Andy sobre el FBI, el incendio y todo lo relacionado con su secuestro en casi tres semanas. Ambos habían sido informados por Provenza respecto al tema, sabían que Sharon tendría que ir de testigo en algún momento, pero aun estaban las cosas sin cuadrar, habían hecho varias detenciones, pero aun no habían encontrado rastro del magnate, los especialistas no encontraron ni rastro en el incendio, aunque eso no significaba que estuviera muerto.

Sharon, estaba bastante recuperada, había ido muy bien todas las clases de rehabilitación, respiración, fuerza, ya solo quedaba terminar de que el doctor le diera el alta, le dijo un mes y parecía que Sharon puso mucho empeño para hacerlo antes. Andy por el contrario llevaba un par de días trabajando habían tenido un caso difícil y había llegado esos días tarde. Sharon pasaba casi esos días intentando ayudar desde casa, no podía quedarse quieta, si le habían denegado trabajar con el FBI por estar involucrada nadie le podría decir que compartir con su marido los problemas del trabajo no estuviera bien.

"hola" dijo Andy abriendo la puerta del departamento. Miró a varios lados y no había respuesta "hola, Sharon" volvió a repetir Andy "aquí, en la habitación" escucho la voz de Sharon, mientras Andy se quitaba la placa, el arma y dejaba las llaves encima de la mesita, Sharon salió por el pasillo "ohh, y esas flores, que celebramos" dijo Sharon sonriente "no hace falta que sea nada especial, solo las vi y pensé en ti" Sharon las tomó y beso a Andy dulcemente. Fue a la cocina, cogió un jarrón puso agua y las flores. Luego volvió hacia Andy que se había marchado a cambiar a la habitación.

Andy estaba quitándose los zapatos y colocándolos en su sitio, luego empezó con la chaqueta, Sharon estaba detrás de él mirándolo, Andy se volvió "¿qué?" preguntó Andy con una ceja levantada. Sharon se acercó, puso su mano en la corbata "seria un placer ayudarle teniente con esa corbata" Sharon empezó a deshacer el nudo "también quitar esos tirantes y desabrochar la camisa" decía Sharon mientras lo hacía. Andy asintiendo en todo momento. "una ducha" sugirió Sharon, Andy no se negó. Habían estado esas semanas con caricias, besos, pero no se habían atrevido a nada más, no hasta que el doctor por las razones que fuese les diera permiso o viera con fuerzas para que su relación volviera a ser plena.

Sharon tiró de Andy hacia el baño, abrió el grifo para que el agua tomara temperatura, mientras Andy y Sharon se desvestían entre besos y caricias. Antes de meterse bajo el agua caliente Andy se separó de Sharon, y con su dedo acaricio la pequeña cicatriz que recordaba la operación de Sharon, ella se estremeció cuando Andy beso la cicatriz, tomó su mano y ambos se metieron bajo el agua caliente. Sharon cogió la esponja y frotó la espalda de Andy, estaba tenso, había sido un par de días duros, la vuelta al trabajo y un caso horrible. Cuando apagó el agua, Andy salió primero y le dio un par de toallas a Sharon, mientras el cogía una y se la puso en la cintura, Sharon la puso alrededor de su cuerpo y su pelo.

"tienes hambre" dijo Sharon mientras terminaba de colocar su pelo húmedo bajo la toalla. Andy la miró sentado en la cama con una sonrisa coqueta "no precisamente ese tipo de hambre" guiñó un ojo a Sharon. Ella sonrió y se puso frente a él. Andy la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó, su cabeza estaba pegada entre su pecho y estómago. Ella acarició su cabeza "que piensa esta cabeza tuya" preguntó Sharon "nada bueno supongo, en estas circunstancias" dijo Andy "nada bueno" repitió Sharon "oh, bueno si si" ambos se rieron. Sharon se apartó de Andy y dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, luego la toalla de la cabeza. Andy observó el acto, no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer, era tan perfecta para él, no podía pensar que algún día la pudo perder, pero su cabeza volvió a ese momento cuando vio que Sharon se acercaba a él desnuda y le soltó la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, luego se sentó encima de él, y empezó a besarlo.

No saben en qué momento se habían movido y Andy estaba encima de Sharon en la cama, Andy se separó un segundo para mirar a Sharon a los ojos "estas segura" le dijo Andy mientras besaba de nuevo la cicatriz en el pecho de Sharon "es lo que quiero, te quiero, hazme el amor teniente" susurro Sharon "ummm" gruñó Andy "si comandante" ambos se rieron y se perdieron entre besos y caricias.

Sharon se despertó primera, no sabía el tiempo que habían dormido, Andy estaba tumbado a su lado, habían hecho el amor y se guía viva, pensó, se rio y no notó lo fuerte que lo hizo que Andy gruñó, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Sharon "buen trabajo teniente" Sharon se reía por lo que pensó y la mirada extraña que Andy tuvo mientras le decía eso. Andy tiro de ella y la beso "Andy" grito Sharon, pero no podía resistirse ante aquel hombre, su hombre.

Habían terminado de cenar y se fueron a la cama pronto, pero a dormir, ambos estaban cansados, así que se quedaron pronto durmiendo abrazados, casi a las cinco de la mañana el teléfono de Andy comenzó a sonar. Tenia un nuevo caso. Andy se vistió y antes de salir besó a su mujer y se despidió con un te amo, Sharon le sonrió y se volvió a dormir.

Era casi medio día y Sharon apenas había tenido noticias de Andy, sabía que estaba trabajando, pero no estar con él en ese momento, y no saber nada de el le estaba molestando. Había recibido un mensaje de texto diciendo que la quería y la echaba de menos en el trabajo, tenia una buena vista desde su escritorio cuando estaba ella. Sharon sonreía. Sabia que cuando ocurrió su supuesta muerte, Andy había cambiado el escrito por el de Julio al haber ascendido, pero Andy al volver al trabajo volvió a su antiguo escritorio para cuando ella volviera tenerla cerca.

Sharon recibió una llamada a su nuevo número de móvil, era la enfermera dándole una cita en un par de días, el doctor quería hablar con ella y lo mas probable era que le daría el alta. Sharon sonrió y pensó en dar una sorpresa en la oficina a Andy y así llevarle el almuerzo. Aún tenía oficiales en su puerta, Sharon les dijo y salieron del departamento hacia las oficinas de mayor crimes.

Al entrar a la oficina y escuchar los tacones por el pasillo todo el equipo miró hacia ella. Ella respiró hondo al entrar allí. Provenza frunció el ceño, pero se alegraba de verla, ella saludó a todos, el jefe Mason estaba dando unas pautas al equipo y a Provenza que era quién estaba al cargo "comandante, que bueno verla" saludo Mason "gracias jefe, solo vine a saludar" dijo Sharon mirando por la oficina y sin ver a Andy. Miro hacia Provenza "me acompaña comandante a la oficina, a su oficina" tiró Provenza de Sharon hacia allí. La oficina estaba vacía, nadie había entrado desde lo ocurrido, al pasar por delante del escritorio de Andy vio como estaba su teléfono y la corbata que esa mañana se había puesto metida en una bolsa de pruebas, pero él no estaba. Algo estaba ocurriendo, tampoco vio a Amy. "teniente donde esta Andy" preguntó Sharon al entrar por las puertas y cerrarla. "comandante no debía estar aquí" dijo Provenza con las manos en el cabeza "teniente, es una pregunta, si aun no estoy de alta y no puedo hacerle contestar por favor, donde está mi marido" Sharon se sentó preocupada "Amy y Andy salieron sobre unas dos horas no sabemos nada, iban a una casa, Andy como ha podido ver se dejó el móvil, la corbata esta manchada de sangre, la encontramos a la entrada de la casa que fueron a investigar, no estaban ninguno de los dos" concluyó Provenza "y cuando me lo iba a decir, pensé que éramos amigos, que son amigos y me oculta esto" Sharon frunció el ceño y su cara se puso seria " no queremos que se preocupe, estarán bien, estamos siguiendo el móvil de Amy, comandante no es bueno para su salud" dijo Provenza "teniente lo que no es bueno para mi salud es no saber donde esta mi marido" dijo Sharon y salió fuera de la oficina, la escolta la siguió. Sharon le pidió a la escolta que la llevara a la consulta del médico, le iba a dar el alta si o si, no iba a esperar dos días mientras no sabia donde estaba su marido, eso repetía todo el camino, él le había dicho que la amaba antes de irse, ella no le dijo nada, solo le había sonreído, ahora se culpaba de no habérselo dicho.


	23. Chapter 23

-Después de ti ¿qué?

Capítulo 23

Al llegar a la clínica sharon no espero mucho, en cuanto vio a la enfermera del doctor le pidió hablar con el urgentemente. La enfermera le dijo que sobre media hora estaría en la consulta, ahora estaba visitando a un paciente, pero pronto volvería. Sharon se sentó a esperar pero no podía dejar de moverse por los pasillos, hacia dos horas que Amy y Andy habían desaparecido, el doctor la miró alarmado "todo bien sharon" preguntó el doctor haciéndole pasar dentro de su despacho, Sharon ni se había fijado en la hora, había estado moviéndose de un sitio para otro pero ya estaba mejor al ver al doctor "necesito que me de el alta medica" dijo sharon apenas sin respirar "que ocurre sharon, porque la quiere" preguntó el doctor " no tengo tiempo de contarle, usted me iba a dar el alta en dos días, que más da que sea ahora" insistió sharon "estaba bien pero si me lo dices quizás alivies un poco la tensión que te recuerdo no es buena" dijo el doctor mientras encendía su ordenador y buscaba el expediente de Sharon para imprimirlo "disculpe doctor, andy ha desaparecido en un caso, tengo que volver a ayudar a la investigación y no quiero hacerlo sin tener el alta medica oficial" dijo Sharon relajándose un poco "lo entiendo, aquí tiene Sharon, espero que encuentre al teniente Flynn" dijo el doctor firmando la documentación y entregándosela a Sharon "gracias doctor" dijo sharon pero antes de salir el doctor le dijo algo que hizo sonreír a Sharon "son ustedes tal para cual, lo sabe comandante" dijo el doctor mientras sharon se iba "por que lo dice doctor" pregunto intrigada Sharon "hace no mucho tiempo cierto teniente entró en mi despacho con una actitud parecida, suerte" dijo el doctor y Sharon cerró la puerta, ella se imaginó la escena, conociendo a su marido y las circunstancias sabia como había podido interrogar al doctor, sonrió y pidió a los agente que la llevaran de vuelta a la oficina.

Sharon entraba por la puerta de crímenes mayores más de una hora más tarde desde que se había ido, eso quería decir que Andy y Amy llevaban mas de tres horas y media desaparecidos "teniente Provenza acompáñeme" dijo seria Sharon señalando la salida para ir a hablar con el jefe Mason. Provenza no dijo nada, solo adelantó el paso para seguirla. Sharon llamó a la puerta del jefe, esté se sorprendió al verla y sobre todo la documentación que le pasó "qué es esto, cómo estás Sharon" preguntó el jefe Mason mirando la documentación "necesito volver al trabajo" dijo sharon "el teniente Provenza estará al cargo por ahora y quiero supervisar como comandante de la división de mayor crimes" consiguió decir sharon. Tras ver el jefe Mason la documentación observó a los dos frente a el "esto no tendrá que ver con el caso que llevan la división, verdad comandante" preguntó Mason "creo que cuando un teniente y una inspectora desaparecen aunar fuerzas seria lo más lógico, jefe" dijo secamente Sharon, Provenza no podía hablar, conocía ese tono de la comandante, lo había sufrido en otros tiempos. "que opina teniente Provenza "dijo Mason mirando al viejo teniente "por mi bien Jefe, la comandante tiene experiencia y creo que puede ser de gran ayuda" dijo Provenza mirando a sharon, ella no lo miró "esta bien, ambos pueden ir, comandante espero que su profesionalidad perdure y aunque entiendo que su marido este desaparecido cumpla con su trabajo profesionalmente" dijo Mason mientras los dos abandonaban la habitación, Provenza vio la mirada de Sharon, miranda darth pensó, Sharon se volvió con esa mirada de hielo que asustaba hacia Mason "si usted Jefe ve algo de eso en mi actitud dentro de esta división me echa a la calle, mientras tanto déjeme trabajar, buenas tardes" dijo Sharon cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Mason sabia que había metido la pata, Sharon nunca pasaría esa línea de mezclar profesional con lo personal, pero tenía que dejarlo claro, luego hablaría con ella.

"Tao" se escuchó desde la entrada a la oficina "donde está la señal GPS del móvil de Skyes" dijo Sharon con dureza "casi cuatro horas detectives, cuando vamos a encontrarlos" concluyó Sharon cruzándose de brazos delante de la pizarra. "ha vuelto" se escuchó al teniente Provenza susurrando, sharon lo miró, pero no respondió a la afirmación.

"teniente Provenza cuando traerán los resultados de la sangre de la corbata del teniente Flynn" dijo sharon "están en ello comandante" dijo Provenza "lo tengo" grito Tao "están en un almacén" afirmó Tao mientras enseñaba la ubicación al comandante. Sharon cogió su teléfono y llamo al FBI, necesitarían ayuda y francotiradores por si acaso. "teniente Provenza" llamó sharon haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza "si comandante, Cami, Nolan a un coche, Tao nos guiará" dijo Provenza mientras por la puerta entraba Buzz con los resultados de la sangre en la corbata de Andy, Buzz se sorprendió al ver a la comandante y en vez de dar los resultados a Provenza debía dárselos a ella. Cuando los tuvo en la mano miró a Provenza, tendría que sacar valor, era su marido, pero era su teniente. Sharon abrió la carpeta y suspiro, Provenza vio alivio en sus ojos por lo que seguramente no sería la sangre de Andy "bien, no es de ninguno de los nuestros, teniente lo necesito fuera con Buzz, cojan otro coche, Tao y yo nos quedaremos para guiarlos" Provenza asintió y cogió su chaqueta mientras Buzz cogía su arma, Sharon se acercó a Provenza "teniente por favor traiga a mi marido de vuelta y de una pieza" susurró Sharon agarrándolo del brazo "tranquila comandante, traeré al idiota" Provenza le sonrió y se marcho con Buzz.

Al llegar al almacén vieron dos coches que tenían el motor caliente, los francotiradores estaban en posición, dentro apenas se veía nada y no tenían un blanco fácil. Por radio comunicaron que había un hombre en el suelo, otro en una silla y parecía que una mujer también estaba en una silla, luego había dos hombres de pie. Sharon rezó en silencio que el hombre del suelo no fuese Andy, pero no sabría nada hasta que todo pasara.

Nolan con Cami se adelantaron, no veían nada claro pero escuchaban voces "suéltala, cabrón, suéltala te digo" gritaba andy mientras los secuestradores intentaban de tocar a Amy "cállate" gritaron y golpearon a andy un par de veces en la cara, le hicieron una brecha "pégame cabron, pero suéltala, ella no te vale, soy yo de mayor rango" gritaba Andy. El hombre en el suelo era el testigo que habían ido esa mañana a por él, los secuestradores le dispararon cuando los policías entraron en la casa, Andy se quitó la corbata e intentó taponar la herida sin suerte, fueron sorprendidos y los golpearon, se los llevaron.

"han vuelto a golpear al teniente Flynn" Nolan comunicaba a la central "no deja de gritar que no hagan daño a Amy" sharon no sabia como ponerse en la silla "que hay de entrar a por ellos" dijo ella "no están seguros comandante, espere hay moviendo" corto Nolan la comunicación. Los secuestradores habían cogido a Amy y la llevaban para fuera del almacén "vamos a separarlos o este imbécil no dejara de gritar" dijo uno de los secuestrados "tu si eres imbécil, gilipollas es policía, no hagas mas grande tu condena" gritaba andy, lo golpearon en la cara nuevamente y se llevaron a Amy. Al salir por la puerta los secuestradores no esperaban que allí estuviera la policía esperándolos, sin disparos solo con unos golpes retuvieron a los secuestrados, Amy fue llevada a la ambulancia mientras los sanitarios entraban por el otro hombre, y Provenza se adelantó y se quedó mirando a andy "estas hecho una mierda Flynn" dijo Provenza soltando la cuerda que tenia andy en las manos. "no me digas gracioso, porque habéis tardado tanto" preguntó Andy mientras salía por sus pies del almacén, un sanitario iba detrás de el para cubrir la herida de la cara, tendrían que darle un par de puntos de sutura. Andy llegó hasta Amy, estaba bien en la ambulancia, le sonrió a Andy, miró hacia el otro paciente, el testigo, se lo llevaban a urgencias, pero por lo menos ninguno había muerto.

"comandante, todo bien, volvemos" dijo Nolan "gracias detective" tras colgar sharon pudo respirar, volvían.

Casi era la hora de cenar cuando todos entraron por la puerta, Amy y Andy iban los últimos, ambos se sentaron en sus escritorios, Andy recogió su móvil y observó que no había ningún mensaje ni llamada. Algo estaba pasando, Sharon no lo había llamado en todo el día, eso no pintaba bien, mientras estaba mirando el móvil escuchó el soniquete de unos tacones tan inconfundibles como familiares, idiota pensó, que le diría a su mujer sobre los dos puntos y el moratón en su ojo. Estaba perdido "todos fuera" se le oyó decir con voz firme "menos el teniente Flynn" dijo Sharon mientras Andy se estaba levantando, luego se dejo caer nuevamente, definitivamente algo estaba mal se decía. "Amy, me alegro de que estés bien, ve a casa a descansar" dijo Sharon dulcemente cambiando el tono de voz. Amy asintió.

Andy aún no se había levantado de su silla, permanecía en su escritorio cuando vio que Sharon le puso una bolsa en su escritorio "aquí tienes el almuerzo" dijo Sharon con sequedad. Andy no sabia que hacer, pero definitivamente todo esto iba de mal en peor "yo…" intentó decir Andy "no diga nada teniente, y a mi oficina, ya" grito Sharon "como que tu oficina" se levantó Andy rápidamente detrás de ella, cerró la puerta y echó las persianas "no se si pegarte en ese ojo o darte mil besos" dijo Sharon en un tono más cálido "puedo elegir" levantó Andy la mano "cállate y bésame" le ordenó Sharon


	24. Chapter 24

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 24**

Andy se quejó un poco mientras Sharon le limpiaba la herida, los dos puntos de sutura que tenía se habían mojado después de la ducha que se dio "no seas un niño pequeño" dijo sharon mientras Andy se quejaba sentado en la cama "lo pensarás antes de abrir esa boca" concluyó sharon. Andy levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. Cuando sharon terminó ambos se fueron hacia la cocina, estaba Rusty preparando la cena, Sharon lo había llamado "oh, andy vaya como te dejaron el ojo" dijo rusty mirando a andy y pasándole un poco de hielo "si, parece que está cogiendo un color más oscuro" dijo andy encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el hielo que Rusty le dio "piénsalo de una manera andy, pegará cuando los dos vayáis conjuntados con vuestra camisa y corbata púrpura" Rusty rió, Sharon no pudo contener la risa y se tapó la boca, andy puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el sofá "me alegro que os produzca risa" dijo Andy cruzándose los brazos, Sharon se acercó a él y le dio un beso. Rusty negó con la cabeza, llamaron a la puerta y fue a abrir, el teniente Provenza aparecía con lo que se supone que es un postre y flores. Todos se extrañan.

"buenas noches a todos" dijo Provenza, Andy se levantó "gracias por las flores, pero no tendrías que hacerlo, estoy bien" sonreía Andy "no idiota, son para la comandante" dijo Provenza empujando a Andy "para mí, teniente" preguntó Sharon sorprendida. Andy miró extrañado "si, comandante, como ya dije usted era mi nueva mejor amiga y yo no le dije lo que le pasó al idiota de su marido, como podemos ser amigos y yo mentirle" dijo Provenza dándole las flores a Sharon, Andy no lo creía y Sharon muy agradecida beso en la mejilla a Provenza, mirando lo que el viejo teniente tenia en la otra mano "pensé en pastel de chocolate, si me invitan a cenar, claro" dijo Provenza mientras entraba en la cocina para dejar el postre, Rusty y Andy se miraron sorprendidos.

"aquí pasa algo" dijo Andy mirando a Provenza "no pasa nada, solo quise ser amable con la comandante ha vuelto en una situación complicada y me alegro que este de vuelta" dijo Provenza agradeciendo la copa de vino que Sharon le sirvió "no te creo" dijo Andy, Rusty golpeó el hombro de Andy "yo tampoco" dijo Rusty susurrando "Rusty" grito Sharon. El se excusó y se fue hacia la puerta "prometí que haría la cena, me voy que Gus me espera, teniente Provenza, mamá… Andy, siento dejarte solo ante esto, suerte" dijo Rusty cerrando la puerta rápidamente antes de que su madre lo volviera a regañar. Andy se cruzó los brazos y se volvió a sentar.

Habían tenido una cena distendida, la conversación había sido amable entre Sharon y Provenza, Andy había intervenido poco, observando los movimientos de Provenza, después del postre y un café Provenza se despidió, no era tarde pero había sido un día duro, Andy lo acompañó a la puerta "dime que estás haciendo" le preguntó Andy en voz baja antes de salir "calla idiota, ella te va a oír" gruñó Provenza "dime que pasa o levanto la voz" volvió a insistir Andy "está bien, ella volvió, ahora debe de decidir a quién le da el mando, tu no puedes, eres su marido, y no creo que ella te deje al mando, no te enfades pero el mando no es lo tuyo, te hierve la sangre muy pronto" Andy puso los ojos en blanco "o soy yo o Tao, así que si soy su mejor amigo, a quien crees que le dará esa ayuda" dejó caer Provenza, y cerró la puerta, no dejó que Andy dijera nada más, Andy chocó su cabeza con la puerta.

"te pasa algo Andy" preguntó Sharon, Andy fue donde estaba ella "ya que preguntas, me gustaría saber como es eso que has vuelto, que te han dado el alta, y cuando me lo ibas a decir, porque tiempo has tenido de decírmelo" dijo Andy en tono serio "Andy, no vayas por ahí que duermes en el sofá" indico Sharon con el dedo "no lo creo" dijo Andy "arrogante" lo llamó Sharon "estás segura" se acercó Andy a Sharon "por supuesto que si" dijo Sharon "esta bien" Andy se retiró de ella y fue hacia la habitación cogió un par de cojines, una manta y se preparó el sofá "por favor, apaga las luces cuando te vayas a dormir" dijo Andy mientras se tumbó en el sofá "ah, eso es lo que quieres" dijo Sharon "no, tu me lo has dicho, solo sigo ordenes de la bruja" dijo Andy, Sharon le lanzó su mirada darth, Andy no la miró, solo se tapó con la manta. Sharon se fue con los brazos cruzados a la habitación, se metió en la cama, no habían pasado ni quince minutos y no sabía las vueltas que le había dado a la cama, estaba tan acostumbrada a dormir con Andy que no podía concebir el sueño.

Sharon se levantó y fue a la cocina a prepararse un té "no puedes dormir y vienes a molestarme" dijo Andy tapado con la manta "no arrogante, solo vine a por un té y si que puedo dormir sin ti" dijo Sharon negándose a sí misma por la mentira que había dicho. Ninguno de los dos habló, Sharon se fue a la habitación, dejó su té encima de la mesita. No había pasado ni media hora cuando Andy entraba por la puerta de la habitación con las manos arriba "solo voy al baño" dijo "hay otro ahí fuera" dijo sharon mientras sorbía un poco de su té, andy la miró "me gusta este" y se encerró en el baño. Sharon se levantó de la cama como una fiera "Andrew Flynn, abre la puerta ahora mismo" dijo Sharon cruzada de brazos "estoy en el baño, no puedo ahora, tengo las manos ocupadas" dijo Andy. Tras varios minutos, Sharon escuchó el agua caer del grifo, y abrir el pestillo "desde cuando echas el pestillo en este baño" dijo Sharon mirando fijamente a Andy "no me di cuenta" dijo Andy empezando a caminar hacia fuera de la habitación.

Sharon lo abrazó por detrás y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda "no te vayas" suplicó Sharon "solo estoy a unos metros" dijo Andy dándose la vuelta para tener frente a frente a Sharon "no, no puedo dormir sin ti, perdóname andy, tenia que habértelo dicho, me siento mal por todo lo que pasó" dijo Sharon con los ojos vidriosos "no cariño, no fue culpa tuya, yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti, me has acostumbrado mal" dijo Andy besando la frente de Sharon "me pasa igual, me sentí tan mal cuando llegué a la oficina y ver tu corbata llena de sangre, no sabes lo que sentí, iba a contarte que me había llamado la enfermera, el doctor quería darme el alta, te llevé el almuerzo y tu….., te habían secuestrado Andy, todo se derrumbó, así que fui a ver al doctor y una hora después tuve el alta medica y me puse al mando" dijo Sharon sin apenas contener las lagrimas "no llores Sharon, lo siento, me duele que no me cuentes las cosas, no pude avisarte cariño, no tenia el móvil, en ese momento me preocupaba por Amy, por mi, lo siento" dijo Andy besando las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de Sharon "Andy, no te lo dije, me dolía el pecho de solo pensar que te ocurriría algo y yo no te dije que te amaba cuando te fuiste de casa" Sharon se abrazó más aun en Andy, se acurrucó en su pecho "cariño, lo sé, sé cuanto me amas, de igual forma que sabes que yo te amo a ti" dijo Andy mientras besaba la cabeza de sharon y buscaba sus labios. Andy tiró de ella y la llevó a la cama, se besaron tiernamente y tras abrazarse permanecieron dormidos durante toda la noche.

Por la mañana casi se habían preparado para salir cuando Rusty llegó temprano para desayunar con Sharon y vio el sofá con la manta y cojines, vio a Andy tomar café y a Sharon salir de la habitación, como siempre llevaban conjuntados la ropa, era algo que Rusty nunca entendería pero a ellos les gustaba "no quiero preguntar lo que pasó aquí anoche" dijo Rusty mientras señaló el sofá "buenos días Rusty, no preguntes "dijo andy mientras dejaba su taza y cogía los cojines y manta y los llevaba a su sitio "buenos días Rusty, no digas nada y vamonos" dijo sharon guiñando un ojo a Andy mientras se cruzaban por el pasillo "primera riña de casados" dijo Rusty suspirando y abriendo la puerta para salir " teniente, lo veré más tarde en la oficina" dijo sharon mientras Andy le daba un sonrisa y terminaba su café.


	25. Chapter 25

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 25**

Sharon y Rusty bajaron en el ascensor hasta el parking, el coche de Rusty se había estropeado, así que acercaría a Sharon a la oficina y luego el se llevaría su coche.

"me dijiste que no te preguntará, pero que ha pasado ahí arriba" dijo Rusty abriendo la puerta del coche "nada, ya te lo hemos dicho, vamos que no quiero llegar tarde y que me lo recuerde Provenza, dice Sharon sonriendo.

Sharon iba subiendo por el ascensor camino de la oficina, había estado ayer pero en otra situación ahora volvía a estar al mando otra vez, después de lo que pasó. Aun llevaba escolta y podía entender como se sentía Rusty cuando ella hizo eso con él. El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de mayores crímenes, Sharon respiró y entró "buenos días comandante" dijo el jefe Howards saludándola con la mano "buenos días jefe Howards" respondió Sharon a su saludo " qué tal con la escolta" preguntó mientras miraba por la sala " bien, un poco incómodo pero este asunto pronto terminará, verdad" preguntó Sharon viendo como el jefe Howards miraba por toda la oficina " si, comandante, tenemos información sobre el magnate, unas cámaras lo han captado en una estación de autobuses, y por eso estoy buscando al teniente Flynn" concluyó Howards indicando a Sharon para ir al despacho de ella " estará al llegar, jefe" dijo Sharon mientras ambos entraban en la oficina y cerraba la puerta.

"Andy, estas seguro de esta compra" preguntó Rusty, que al dejar a Sharon fue en busca de Andy "pero no te gusta" preguntó Andy mirando la casa "claro Andy, me encanta, también a los chicos, me encargué de enviarles el video de la casa" dijo Rusty mirando de nuevo la casa " entonces cual es el problema, en un par de horas recogeremos a Emily y le daremos a tu madre una sorpresa, tambien vendrá Nicole" dijo Andy orgulloso " esperemos que la sorpresa no sea negativa, pero pienso como tu que esta es una gran oportunidad para empezar después de lo ocurrido y con este jardin, piscina, podremos hacer grandes cosas, además tengo una habitación para mi y baño a parte, gracias Andy" Rusty se acercó a Andy y le dio un pequeño apretón en el brazo "chico, eres el pequeño de esta familia aun, así que nada de gracias, además hay habitaciones de invitados para mis nietos y tus hermanos" dijo Andy cerrando la casa viendo que estaba todo planeado para más tarde "me llama Provenza" dijo Andy mirando su móvil " dóndes estás Flynn, tendrías que haber llegado hace mas de una hora, esta el jefe Howards aquí y la comandante, bueno ella no hace más que mirarme como si yo supiera algo" dijo Provenza en voz baja para que no lo escucharan en la oficina " no pensé tardar tanto, diles que te envié un mensaje que se estropeó el coche, voy para allá" dijo Andy pero antes de contestar Provenza habló " no, no vengas tenemos un caso, ahora te manda Buzz la ubicación" cortó la comunicación Provenza. Sharon que estaba cerca lo miró y le susurró " espero que se incorpore al caso ya, teniente y la persona con la que estaba hablando también" dijo Sharon y se marchó a su oficina. Provenza suspiró, problemas.

Andy le dijo a Rusty que lo llamaría por si no podía recoger a Emily y que fuera él. Andy se encontró con el equipo en el banco de arena del parque, habia un cuerpo y estaban recogiendo pruebas " me vas a meter en un lio con la comandante por la sorpresa de la casa" dijo Provenza en voz baja "no pensé que Howards estaba esperándome, el coche se estropeó le dijiste, no" preguntó Andy " si, eso dije, la comandante no se lo creyó, lo vi en sus ojos" dijo Provenza " que quería Howards" dijo Andy mientras el forense terminaba de inspeccionar el cuerpo "tema del magnate, en cuanto termine Kendal te vas con Morales y a ver a Howards" le dijo Provenza, Andy asintió y al terminar el forense Andy se fue.

Andy fue directamente a la sala del forense, allí estaba Sharon, apenas lo miró, el doctor Morales empezó a hablarles sobre el cuerpo, todo era muy incomodo para Andy, apenas Sharon lo había mirado por mucho que el intentará hacer que ella lo mirara. Casi media hora después ambos salieron con mas datos sobre el cuerpo y cuando estaban dispuestos a salir el teléfono de Andy sonó "ya te dije que te llamaría yo" dijo Andy en voz baja, pero Sharon estaba demasiado pendiente para no escucharlo "ahora intento ir, si no te llamo ve tu" Andy suspiró "espero teniente que eso sea sobre el caso" dijo Sharon marchándose y no dejando a Andy no responder. Él corrió detrás de ella y la pilló entrando en el ascensor "Sharon que ocurre" dijo Andy en voz baja " comandante para ti, estamos en el trabajo "dijo Sharon secamente. Andy no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de Sharon. Ella no sabía que estaba pasando por eso Andy entendía su comportamiento, habia llegado tarde, tenia conversaciones raras, dio una excusa tonta con Provenza, algo pasaba y se lo estaba ocultando pero Andy no podía desvelar la sorpresa que sus hijos le habían preparado para ella. Tendría que tener paciencia con todo ello. Al parar el ascensor Sharon salió sin mirar hacia atrás se cruzó con el jefe Howards " ahí lo tiene ya puede hablar con él" dijo Sharon secamente. Howards saludó a Andy y se fueron a la sala de descanso donde sabían que no habría ni cámaras ni micros.

"parece que la comandante esta un poco seria, no" preguntó Howards "eso parece, en que puedo ayudarle jefe" preguntó Andy "el magnate se ha escapado, he aumentado la vigilancia de los hijos de la comandante y el de ella, no se lo dije tampoco, en verdad ella no sabe nada solo un par de pinceladas" dijo Howards "así debe ser, ella no puede estar enterada de como va el caso, son sus normas así que ahora tiene que cumplirlas. Ves peligro para ellos" pregunto Andy preocupado. Howards le hizo saber que todo estaba controlado que varias cámaras habían seguido al magnate pero era mejor tomar precauciones. Andy también pensaba lo mismo. Después de hablar varias cosas del caso se despidieron, Andy le pidió un favor al jefe "comandante, puedo pasar" preguntó Howards " si, que ocurre" preguntó Sharon " tengo que llevarme al teniente Flynn un par de horas o menos, es importante, no le importa verdad" dijo Howards mirando a Flynn que estaba en su escritorio. Sharon lo miró y asintió " esta bien, con lo distraído que está el teniente Flynn" dijo Sharon en voz alta " lléveselo" Sharon no sabía que ocurría y eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Andy agradeció el favor y salió corriendo en busca de Emily al aeropuerto. Al verlo Emily se fundió con Andy en un gran abrazo, no era su padre pero lo parecía. Estaba orgullosa de él, todo lo que estaba haciendo para hacer a su madre feliz, lo quería. " dime que te parece la casa" preguntó Andy a Emily. Al salir del aeropuerto la llevó a la casa que Andy habia comprado bajo la supervisión de los chicos. "oh, Andy es mucho mejor que en los videos, vamos a poder estar todos juntos y ese jardin es muy bonito, me encanta el sillón del porche, y de verdad qué mamá no sabe nada" preguntó Emily " así es, no sé si esta sorpresa me costará el matrimonio" dijo Andy riendo. Tras dejar a Emily en el departamento Andy volvió a la oficina, por raro que habían sido el día era la hora del almuerzo y no se había dado cuenta. En la oficina todos habían salido a comer, el caso iba bien por una vez no tardarían mucho en resolverlo así que se dieron un momento para comer. Andy llegó hasta la oficina de Sharon, tocó la puerta " puedo invitar al comandante a comer" preguntó Andy " no será necesario, gracias" dijo Sharon secamente. Andy entró en la oficina, cerró la puerta y bajo las persianas, se sentó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados "no piensas comer" preguntó Andy "ya lo hice" respondió Sharon. Andy no dijo nada se levantó y se fue para su escritorio. Sharon sabía que ocurría algo se lo estaba ocultando y eso le hacía ser tan fría con él, pero en verdad necesitaba tenerlo cerca, Andy se levantó y volvió a entrar "me voy" cerró la puerta, Sharon se levantó rápidamente " esta trabajando teniente Flynn donde se supone que vas" dijo Sharon agarrándolo del brazo " a comer, nadie pensó en mi, tendré que hacerlo yo y no se preocupe comandante volveré cuando todos lo hagan a trabajar" le dedico un sonrisa y se marchó, eso molestó aun mas a Sharon "Teniente Flynn vuelva ahora mismo" grito Sharon " tengo que ir a comer" Andy insistía de camino al ascensor, Sharon lo siguió y se metió dentro con él mientras se cerraba la puerta, lo empujó por los hombros y lo pegó a la pared " se puede saber que pasa aquí, y no me digas que nada porque lo sé, sé cuando me mientes" dijo Sharon enfadada, Andy se estaba divirtiendo aunque eso le costará dormir en el sofá esta vez de verdad " comandante estamos en un ascensor público, me está agrediendo, a un subordinado" arqueo Andy la ceja sonriendo a Sharon, ella pulsó el botón de emergencias y el ascensor se paró "Andrew Flynn o me cuentas lo que pasa o dormirás en el sofá más de una noche" dijo Sharon y Andy no pudo contener la risa, Sharon ya no sabia que hacer " cariño" le dijo Andy mientras enderezaba un mechón de su pelo " todo está bien, solo confía en mi" Andy la agarró, Sharon intentó resistirse pero no duro ni dos segundos cuando se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Sharon no podía creer que con dos palabras y teniéndolo tan cerca se derretía ante él, eso le molestaba mas, después de varios besos acalorados el ascensor pitó y las puertas iban a abrirse, ambos se compusieron y se separaron. Al salir del ascensor Sharon se volvió " esto no acaba aquí" le dijo a Andy "eso espero comandante" le guiño el ojo y se fue a comer.


	26. Chapter 26

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **N/A: gracias por seguir y leer, siempre es agradable que valoren lo que escribo. Si tienen alguna idea para reflejarla en algún capítulo hágamelo saber. Un saludo.**

Andy había aprovechado para ir a la cafetería frente a la oficina y llamar a los chicos "como va todo" preguntó Andy a Emily " bien, Rusty y Nicole ya están aquí en el departamento, sobre que hora os esperamos" preguntó Emily "no lo sé cielo, tu madre anda insoportable, sabe que le oculto algo y me está crucificando" suspiró Andy. Detrás del teléfono escucho varias risas, Emily habia puesto el manos libre y los tres se estaban riendo "espero que luego me ayudéis con Sharon que veo que estáis graciosos" Andy frunció el ceño "tranquilo papá, los tres te ayudaremos, llámanos antes de llegar" dijo Nicole y cortó la llamada. Andy no sabia como iba a terminar el día pero bueno esperaba tener alguna recompensa por la paciencia infinita que estaba teniendo.

"conociendo a Sharon le espera una buena a Andy" dijo Rusty " tienes razón hermanito, pobre Andy" comentó Emily " su madre ama a mi padre todo cambiará cuando le demos la noticia, esperemos que le guste, estamos empacando casi todo aquí" dijo Nicole mientras señalaba todo lo que faltaba por hacer " mamá se llevará una sorpresa pero cuando llegue a la casa y nos encontremos todos delante no creo que nos riña a los cuatro" dijo Emily "esperemos" resoplaron Rusty y Nicole.

Una hora después Andy volvía en el ascensor con el resto del equipo. No tardarían mucho en resolver el caso, un ajustes de cuentas, y el móvil encontrado tenia un video donde estaba grabado el asesinato. Habían concluido que la víctima estaba grabando las palomas del parque mientras el agresor lo asesinó, su muerte quedó grabada. Así que después de dos horas todo habría acabado. Tiempo en el que Sharon apenas se dirigió hacia Andy como no fuese algo imprescindible. Eran casi las siete de la tarde cuando todos salieron de la oficina excepto Sharon y Andy. Él habia recibido varios mensajes de los chicos, lo estaban poniendo más nervioso aún, y todavía quedaba convencer a Sharon para ir por otro camino.

Andy tocó la puerta de Sharon "nos vamos" preguntó Andy con precaución "no tengo coche, no me queda otra" contestó Sharon secamente "pero que hice ahora" dijo Andy sin entrar en la oficina esperando a que Sharon saliera "tu sabrás teniente que haces o dejas de hacer o de decir" Sharon dijo pasando por delante de Andy, él se hizo a un lado y la siguió con los ojos en blanco. Ninguno dijo nada mientras esperaban el ascensor pero Andy recibió otro mensaje de Emily, el le contestó brevemente que ya salían de la oficina. Sharon lo miró de reojo y se puso más tensa " llevas todo el día con mensajes, crees que no lo sé" concluyó Sharon mientras subían al ascensor. El camino hacia el parking fue en silencio, Andy le iba a abrir la puerta como siempre, esta vez Sharon lo hizo antes. Andy resoplo se sentó para conducir y se puso en marcha.

"por aquí no se va a casa, estás bastante despistado" dijo Sharon "solo es dar un rodeo" sonrió Andy " no estoy de humor para un paseo, solo quiero llegar a casa y darme un baño" Sharon lo miro y concluyó "sola" Andy se encogió de hombros. Los chicos ya estaban en la entrada de la casa nueva con un gran lazo en la puerta, Sharon se sorprendió cuando los vio en la entrada y más cuando Andy paró el coche, salió del sillón del conductor para abrir la puerta del coche "sorpresa" dijo Andy con una gran sonrisa "sorpresa" gritaron Nicole, Rusty y Emily. Sharon aun no habia dicho nada, estaba muy sorprendida. Emily llegó primero y abrazó a su madre "cariño, como es que estas aquí, no me has avisado" Sharon apenas contuvo las lagrimas "no podía faltar, Andy y nosotros lo planeamos todo" Emily le guiño un ojo a Andy. Luego Rusty y Nicole abrazaron a Sharon, mientras emily abrazó a Andy "esperemos que funcione Andy" sonrió Emily "que hacemos aquí" dijo Sharon, los tres chicos tiraron de ella, Andy venia detrás de ellos. Sharon se quedó sin palabras al ver el gran lazo rojo que estaba en la puerta, miró a los chicos y luego miró a Andy "así que en esto habías estado metido todos estos días y más hoy, verdad" dijo Sharon señalando con el dedo a Andy "culpable" dijo levantando una mano "entramos" preguntó. Sharon se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave en los labios "mamá espera a estar solos" dijo Rusty mientras los demás reían.

Sharon quitó el gran lazo y abrió la puerta, se quedó impresionada "oh, Dios mío" repetía una y otra vez. Primero pasaron por el recibidor, toda la casa tenia parqué, alfombras a juego con cada habitación, el salón tenia chimenea, un gran cheslong de piel, junto con dos sillones individuales. Una gran mesa para cuando todos se reunieran, televisión, una librería antigua donde estaban ya colocados todos los libros que estaban en el departamento, encima de la chimenea habia un gran retrato de familia, Sharon se detuvo delante y observó que estaban todos, Ricky, Emily, Rusty, Nicole, sus hijos y esposo, Charlie y por supuesto ella abrazando a Andy, no recuerda cuando se hizo esa fotografía pero era preciosa. Sharon notó como Andy posaba su mano en su espalda, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó "gracias cariño por la sorpresa, siento como me comporté" dijo Sharon, Andy la besó "aun queda mucho los chicos ayudaron para traer nuestras cosas, y ellos ayudaron a comprar y elegir la casa" dijo Andy y tiró de ella para que viera la cocina. Los chicos andaban cambiando impresiones sobre la casa. Una vez que vieron la impresionante cocina con isla, para poder cocinar y una barra para comer se acercaron a las habitaciones, primero vieron la habitación de Rusty, se quedaron impresionados con el baño propio y la amplitud. Sharon abrazó a Rusty y sonrió a Andy "gracias por pensar en él" beso en la mejilla a Andy "no hubiera sido de otra forma" sonrió Andy. Luego vieron dos habitaciones más, una para sus nietos con doble litera por si la familia se ampliaba y decorada con coches y adornos de béisbol. Sharon sonrió porque ya sabia de quién _habría_ sido la idea, sonrió a Andy. Luego pasaron a la otra habitación para invitados por si Emily o Ricky la necesitaban con doble cama y suficiente espacio. Había un baño en común y llegaron a la habitación principal. Sharon no podía cerrar la boca de la impresión al ver el vestidor "es como gigante, verdad" miró a Nicole y Emily "es lo que más me gustó" dijo Nicole "mamá toda mujer sueña con esto" dijo Emily mientras todos sonreían "eso no es todo, chicas" dijo Andy abriendo la puerta hacia el baño, con bañera de masaje incluida. Andy miró a Sharon "cambiaras de idea" guiño un ojo a Sharon, ella se sonrojo. Sabía a que se refería Andy, ya que antes le dijo que se bañaría sola "vas ganando puntos teniente, sigue así"' dijo Sharon observando más de cerca la bañera "podéis dejar de miraros de esa forma" dijo Rusty con los ojos en blanco "yo que.."dijeron los dos al unísono, se miraron y todos rieron.

Rusty tiró de Sharon para llevarla al jardín y que viera la piscina, habia una gran barbacoa de ladrillos lista para una celebración. Sharon no se lo podía creer, y se sentó en el gran sillón balancín del porche. Estaba en una nube. Emily encargó la cena y Nicole se despidió de todos, tenía que ir a casa a cenar con su familia " lo siento mis tres chicos me esperan para cenar y Sharon no culpes a papá por todo, nosotros también estuvimos en la sorpresa" sonrió a Sharon y abrazó a su padre "gracias cariño" dijo Andy, Sharon la abrazó "no te preocupes Nicole tu papá estará bien" guiño un ojo a Nicole y se marchó. Harían una gran celebración cuando todos se pudieran juntar. Sharon no entendía como habían empacado lo principal sin darse cuenta y los chicos en un día terminar y traerlo. Tendrían que volver al departamento pero sería en otra ocasión ya que la casa estaba lista para vivir con todas las cosas importantes.

Durante la cena lo cuatros hablaron de como tramaron el plan, tambien llamaron a Ricky y Charlie para hacerles saber lo bien que fue todo. Rusty se retiraba a su habitación y Emily lo acompañó, habia sido un día largo y quería descansar, Emily abrazó a su madre y le deseo buenas noches "mamá, mira en el vestidor dejé un paquete por si quieres festejar esta noche, se lo merece" susurró Emily, Sharon puso los ojos en blanco, no sabia que decir y se sonrojo. Andy no sabía que estaba pasando, Emily se acercó y besó la mejilla de Andy. Luego se marchó dejando al matrimonio en el salón solos.

"que te dijo que te sonrojaste" dijo Andy "no preguntes teniente, me prometiste un baño" Sharon se levantó y tiró de la mano de Andy hacia su dormitorio.


	27. Chapter 27

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **N/A: gracias por las aportaciones pronto se verán reflejadas incluso hay algo en este capítulo, además algunos podrán clasificarlo de M, pero no me paso mucho, aunque si quieren uno así, hágamelo saber. Un saludo.**

Dentro de la bañera y de después de la embriaguez de los besos y caricias que se habían dado no sabían en que momento se habían desnudado el uno al otro. Andy recordó _«me debes un baño teniente»_ seguidamente estaba desabrochándole los botones de su blusa celeste, ella le desanudaba la corbata, entre besos y caricias bajó su falda y ella desabrochaba su pantalón, sin más que sus besos se quedaron desnudos y se movieron hacia la bañera, se sentaron y mientras se llenaba continuaron hasta saciarse, pero querían más, y más. Después de un masaje relajante Sharon salió en contra de la voluntad de Andy "quédate" le dijo medio ronco por los besos que se habian repartido "te espera más fuera, teniente" respondió Sharon dejando a Andy sin aliento. Le encantaba que le llamase así, y lo dijera en suspensión, _teniente_ , sonrió y salió tambien de la bañera.

Mientras Andy se terminaba de secar y puso su toalla alrededor de su cintura, Sharon había abierto el paquete que le dijo su hija, estaba roja al ver el camisón de encaje lila, vio una nota _«no hay bragas a juego, y no digo ni pienso nada más»_ sus mejillas ardían, Andy la llamó y ella le dijo que esperará, el vestidor daba esa oportunidad de cambiarse sin ser visto. Andy se sentó en la gran cama de su habitación esperando a Sharon. Cuando la vio salir con el camisón que apenas le cubría por encima de las caderas y sin nada más puesto, no pudo cerrar la boca y decir "oh, cariño, estas preciosa" mientras Sharon se acercaba y lo calló dándole delicados besos. Andy gruño ante la oleada de besos y viendo como Sharon tiraba de él hacia arriba y metía mano entre la toalla que aun tenia en la cintura "oh, oh, cariño" decía Andy mientras Sharon acariciaba más la protuberancia que asomaba en la toalla "demonios" maldecía Andy al escuchar el teléfono de Sharon "déjalo sonar" dijo Sharon medio extasiada por los besos abrumadores de Andy, mientras el molesto teléfono seguía "mierda" dijo esta vez Sharon quitando las manos del cuerpo de Andy y cogiendo el teléfono. Andy se tapó la cara con las manos, se volvió a poner la toalla en su sitio y se sentó en la cama "un caso" preguntó Andy "peor, es Jack" dijo Sharon secamente. El nombre de su exmarido volvía a los oídos de Andy, ya le estaba doliendo el estómago solo de escuchar su nombre "que quiere ahora" preguntó Andy y Sharon sin responderle se levantó y le hizo señas con la mano como si no quisiera que estuviera pendiente de la conversación. Ella se metió en el baño para hablar con Jack. Andy cruzó los brazos, no se lo creía. Se puso el pantalón de un chándal y una camiseta, y se fue a la cocina a por algo de leche. Cerca de diez minutos después Andy volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, en ese momento Sharon salió del baño con cara de pocos amigos "pasa algo" dijo Andy mientras se sentaba en la cama "solo es Jack, voy a hablar con Emily" dijo Sharon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación "así vas a ir" hizo señas Andy recordando el solitario camisón que llevaba puesto, Sharon se sonrojo al recordar lo que estaban haciendo antes de la llamada se Jack. Se dio la vuelta y se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta ancha. Al salir de la habitación Andy se echó atrás en la cama maldiciendo a Jack, se podría haber quedado escondido desde la última vez que supo de él.

"Emily, emily" Sharon tocó la habitación donde dormía su hija, le abrió la puerta "que ocurre mamá" dijo Emily bostezando "cuando ibas a decirme que tu padre está en la cárcel" dijo Sharon con los brazos cruzados, Andy lo estaba escuchando al otro lado del pasillo, no sabia porque Sharon se lo tomó así, ya no era nada de Jack y seguro habría hecho algo para estar en la cárcel pero se quedó en un segundo plano.

"mamá, Jack es así, todos lo sabíamos, no quería que el rompiera esta familia que hemos creado, no pensé" dijo Emily, bravo pensó Andy "él es tu padre" dijo Sharon "lo se, pero no se ha comportado como tal, Andy" Emily lo señaló "él me ha cuidado mas que mi propio padre, estuvo cuando te perdimos" Sharon notó como lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos de Emily mientras hablaba "ha ido a verme a los teatros mas que ninguno, Andy si pudiera ser lo prefiero como padre, Jack solo quiere dar pena para sacar algo de provecho y si ocultártelo te molesta a ti mas que a mi, no sé que pensar" concluyó Emily saliendo de su habitación y abrazando a Andy "perdona Andy" él la abrazo como un padre lo hubiera hecho, Sharon lo vio en los ojos de ambos.

Emily volvió a su habitación, Andy también fue a la suya detrás de Sharon, no dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a ella y cerraron la puerta "que te pasa con Jack, Sharon" preguntó Andy "no tengo ganas de hablar" dijo Sharon mientras se vestía "y donde vas" volvió a preguntar " a ver que pasa, dice que le han pegado en la cárcel" dijo Sharon "no me lo creo, conoces a Jack hará lo que sea para separarnos" dijo Andy, Sharon se paró delante de él "cariño, nadie conseguirá eso y teniente….en otro momento continuaremos con lo que tenia entre manos" lo besó, le guiño un ojo, Andy puso los ojos en blanco "me acompañas a la cárcel" no hizo falta más de dos minutos para que Andy se pusiera unos vaqueros, camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero "vamos" concluyó besando la mejilla de Sharon y cerrando la puerta.

De camino a la cárcel la conversación fue fluida, ambos comentaban sobre la situación de Jack, Sharon era compasiva después de todo, Andy se habia referido a él como saco de mierda en varias ocasiones, Sharon no quería reírse, después de todo y aunque Emily se lo dijera es su padre y si le habían pegado en la cárcel eso no seria justo ni legal.

Siendo comandante y teniente de crímenes mayores fue fácil que lea dejaran unos minutos para hablar con Jack, Andy le recordó las normas a Sharon, ella lo miró divertida. "porque traes a tu guardián, Sharon, tu sabes defenderte sola" dijo Jack al verlos juntos "cállate Jack" dijo Andy furioso "Andy puedes traer unos cafés" dijo Sharon suavemente mientras acariciaba su brazo, Andy asintió y salió "venga teniente para eso has quedado" le grito Jack "el chico del café" Sharon lo cortó mientras vio que Andy se paró, estaba tenso y los puños blancos "Jack o te callas o nos vamos sin ayudarte, dime que pasa" dijo Sharon y Andy se fue conteniendo la rabia de no darle un par de puñetazos "Sharon no entiendo como te casaste con él" dijo Jack "No vine a hablar de mi matrimonio contigo, dime que pasó y porqué me llamaste" dijo ella "Sharon cariño" comenzó a decir Jack "llevo dos meses sin beber y en cuanto supe que te habia perdido volví a recaer, sabes que te quiero, cuando Emily me dijo que Andy te habia encontrado, luego tu operación y que te había comprado una casa, yo bebí y bebí, me metí con un tipo y aquí estoy" concluyó Jack "Jack, sobre lo de cariño y te quiero ya no me convencen, yo amo a Andy y entre tu y yo no hay nada, segundo los adictos echáis culpa a la familia para decir que bebéis por nosotros" dijo Sharon mientras Jack la cortó "que bien te tiene enseñada Sharon, el no es mejor que yo" dijo Jack "oh, si que es mejor Jack pero no voy a debatir eso, que quieres de mi" preguntó Sharon con los brazos cruzados "que me saques de aquí y me des otra oportunidad" dijo Jack, Sharon no sabía si reír o le daba pena "Jack puedo mirar que un abogado venga, lo demás es cosa tuya y desde luego no volvería contigo" dijo Sharon a la vez que Andy entraba "bueno Jack lo dicho te buscaré un abogado" dijo Sharon y Andy la miraba desconcertado "gracias cariño por todo" dijo Jack mientras le lanzaba un beso al aire y le guiñaba el ojo, mientras salían Andy estaba nervioso "cariño, en serio dejas que te llame cariño" dijo Andy disgustado "Andy no" dijo Sharon llegando ambos al aparcamiento "Andy no, como que Andy no, te ha llamado cariño, luego te lanza un beso, que esta pasando" preguntó con insistencia Andy "en serio me estas preguntando eso, Andy amor mío, no hay forma de que ni siquiera insinúes celos, de Jack, por favor Andy llévame a casa" dijo Sharon mientras beso sus labios antes de meterse en el coche.

"esto no quedará así Andy Flynn" mascullo Jack al regresar a su celda.


	28. Chapter 28

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 28**

De camino a casa ambos estaban callados, al llegar vieron aun la luz encendida. Metió el coche en el garaje y salieron por la puerta con acceso a la cocina, Emily los estaba esperando tomando un vaso de leche junto a Rusty. Emily algo una ceja "y bien" preguntó. Andy pasó al lado de ella le dio un beso en la cabeza e indicó a Rusty que las dejara solas.

"si quieres saber como está Jack pregúntale a él" dijo Sharon mientras se hacía un té "no voy a hablar con él, y tu deberías" dijo Emily tras beber un poco de su vaso "no voy a hablar con él solo miraré que consiga un abogado" concluyó Sharon "no me lo creo, después de…."Emily se calló "después de qué, que ibas a decir" preguntó Sharon mirando seriamente a su hija. Emily no contestó recordando lo sucedido hace unos meses _"Andy,, puedes venir a buscarme" dijo Emily llorando "que te ocurre cariño, donde estás" preguntó ansioso Andy. No había pasado ni dos semanas desde que supuestamente Sharon hubiera muerto, que Emily fue a ver a su padre y se quedó con él un par de días, al tercero Jack volvió a llegar borracho con una joven casi de la misma edad de su hija, Emily al decirle que eso no estaba bien, Jack la echó del piso con todas sus cosas por el suelo agarrándola por el brazo y haciéndole daño. Cuando Andy la encontró llorando en el portal del piso iba a subir a darle una paliza a Jack pero Emily le pidió que lo dejara, no merecía la pena. Andy miró su brazo, lo tenía bastante rojo, se enfadó más "Emily si te vuelve a tocar no podrás detenerme a que lo golpee, si tu madre estuviera aquí… " dijo Andy abrazando a Emily. Desde ese día para ella Jack dejó de ser su padre, el alcohol era quién dominaba pero no iba a permitir que le volviera hacer daño. Ese Moratón le duró mas de una semana. Cuando Andy encontró a Sharon y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Emily hizo prometer a Andy que no le diría nada a su madre, que en todo caso le correspondía a ella, Ricky tampoco lo sabia._

"em, emily" la llamaba su madre "lo siento estaba en otro sitio" dijo emily mientras unas lágrimas salían de su cara, su madre la abrazó "cariño que ocurre, porque no debería hablar con tu padre" dijo dulcemente Sharon, Andy entró por la puerta y se sentó al lado de Emily "creo que ya es hora, cariño" Andy le dijo a Emily y ella asintió "hora de qué, que esta pasando aquí" ahora Sharon miró a Andy con incertidumbre "mamá" consiguió decir Emily y continuó con la historia que antes había recordado, las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas a emily "tu sabías todo esto y me lo ocultaste" preguntó Sharon a Andy elevando la voz "mamá, Andy me lo prometió, no te diría nada, no lo pagues con él" gritó Emily y se abrazó a Andy, éste acaricio su cabeza y le besó "lo siento cariño, Emily me pidió ese favor, me lo hizo prometer, yo te lo quise contar pero…." Dijo Andy mirando a los ojos de Sharon " pero no lo hiciste, y yo como tonta iba a ayudar a Jack" dijo Sharon enfadada "no te lo permitiría mamá, no lo merece" dijo emily tirando de su madre y abrazándola, quedando los tres fundidos en un abrazo " luego hablaré contigo, teniente, vamos cariño a la cama " dijo Sharon tirando de su hija a la cama "mamá no lo pagues con Andy, es un buen hombre" dijo Emily tras meterse en la cama mientras su madre la tapaba como cuando era una niña pequeña "cariño, se que Andy es un buen hombre, me casé con él, no pasara nada" Sharon besó la frente a su hija "duérmete" dijo Sharon antes de cerrar la puerta "mamá, una cosa" Sharon se paró en la puerta "le gustó a Andy lo que habia dentro del paquete" emily rio y se tapó la cara, Sharon se sonrojo y suspiró sin contestar cerró la puerta.

Cuando Sharon llegó a la habitación Andy la esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, no quitaba la vista a Sharon, no sabía lo que le iba a decir, ella lo miraba y daba un par de vueltas, ninguno hablaba hasta que Sharon se paró frente a Andy, se acercó a él, Andy se levantó "Shar…" y antes de terminar de decir su nombre lo besó con besos dulces tiernos y abrazándolo a su cuello le susurro al oído " te quiero Andy" el la abrazó más fuerte " no puedo imaginar lo que le habría pasado a Emily si tú no hubieras estado" dijo Sharon con los ojos vidriosos, Andy tomó su cara con sus manos, la besó en los labios dulcemente " nunca dejaré que ni a ti ni a tus hijos les pase nada y créeme que pensaba dar una gran paliza a Jack cuando Emily me lo dijo " concluyó Andy "como dijo Emily no merece la pena, vamos a dormir es tarde, mañana veremos qué hacemos con Jack porque mi ayuda no la va a tener" dijo Sharon y se metieron en la cama abrazados, Sharon se reía despacio pensando en la pregunta que Emily le había hecho antes de cerrar su puerta " _le gustó a Andy el paquete que te dejé"_ Sharon volvió a sonreír. Andy noto que sonreía " ahora que te hace tanta gracia" preguntó Andy " sólo pensaba cuando me volvería a poner el camisón lila para que tú me lo quitarás muy despacio, qué te parece el trato" dijo Sharon divertida " este sí que es un buen trato" Andy beso los labios de Sharon y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente estaban desayunando Emily y Rusty, Sharon besó la cabeza de su hija y de su hijo al entrar en la cocina, Andy llegó, puso café para él y para Sharon " es temprano para que estéis despiertos dónde vais" preguntó Sharon al coger su taza de café " Rusty apenas tiene clases hoy y vamos a hacer algunas compras para la casa sobre todo para nuestras habitaciones" dijo Emily sonriendo " muy bien pero acordaros de pasaros por el supermercado no nos acordamos ayer de comprar suficiente comida" comentó Andy abriendo las puertas de los armarios de la cocina.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y todavía no tenían ningún caso, Andy estaba en su escritorio tecleando en su ordenador, Sharon en su oficina y el resto del equipo estaba cada uno en su escritorio cuando por la puerta de mayores crímenes se escucha decir "Peluchín, cuánto tiempo sin verte ni saber de ti" dijo una rubia con tacones, minifalda y un maletín en la mano. Provenza la miró y vio cómo se dirigía al escritorio de Andy, él que apenas se había dado cuenta de quién se había puesto a su lado, mira hacia arriba y la miró extrañado, ella lo volvió a llamarlo Peluchín en ese momento todo el equipo empezó a reírse, Andy puso los ojos en blanco. Sharon escuchando el ruido que estaba haciendo su equipo en la oficina salió por su puerta y vio a la rubia parada frente a Andy. " qué ocurre aquí" dijo Sharon mientras Andy se levantaba rápidamente del escritorio los demás se callaron " está señorita parece ser una amiga del teniente Flynn, comandante" dijo Nolan, los demás se estaban riendo con la mano en la boca para que no fuese exagerado, Andy volvió los ojos en blanco " te voy a dar…" dijo Andy mirando a Nolan, en ese momento Sharon se acercó a la rubia " buenos días soy la comandante Sharon Flynn con quién tengo el gusto de hablar" dijo Sharon extendiendo su mano frente a la rubia "hola comandante soy la abogada de Jack Raydor y como conozco al teniente Flynn quise saludarlo primero, soy Jennifer Williams" terminó diciendo la abogada recogiendo la mano y saludando a Sharon "por favor pase a mi oficina, usted también teniente Flynn" dijo Sharon fríamente. Andy no sabía que estaba pasando pero detrás de las dos mujeres fue hacia la oficina y cerró la puerta, todo el equipo se sorprendió no sabían que estaba pasando.

" está bien señorita William que podemos hacer por usted" preguntó Sharon. La abogada se vea sentado pero, Andy continuaba de pie no entendía como esa mujer lo llamaba Peluchin, pero siendo amiga de Jack Raydor no tendría que ser muy buena pieza " comandante, mi cliente va a denunciar al teniente Flynn por agresión, esto ocurrió hace escasamente 2 meses cuando el teniente Flynn se llevó del portal de su piso a su hija de forma violenta y luego volvió sin ella y agredió a mi cliente, tengo un testigo, estaba con Jack su novia" dijo William mirando a Sharon " eso es mentira" dijo Andy enfadado dando golpe en la mesa, Sharon levantó una mano dejando entender a Andy que se calmará "si usted quiere denunciar al teniente Flynn, hágalo oficialmente no venga aquí a provocarlo ni a amenazando, así que le agradecería que saliera de mi despacho y por cierto dígale a Jack, que no va a conseguir nada con esa actitud, buenos días" dijo Sharon mientras Jennifer Williams se levantó y salió por la puerta del despacho de la comandante. Andy se sentó con las manos en la cara "Sharon de verdad, no iras a creer lo que dicen estos dos" Andy la miró desconsolado " por supuesto que no Andy te conozco muy bien y la versión de Emily lo confirmará, pero no entiendo porqué quieren hacer esto ahora" dijo Sharon levantándose y acercándose a Andy "no quiero meter a Emily en este lío, debemos evitarlo no me gustaría que se enfrentada a su padre por mi culpa" dijo Andy abrazando a Sharon por la cintura, Sharon le acarició el pelo "primero no es tu culpa, segundo en cuanto Emily se entere de esto se enfadara, y tres de qué conoces a esa rubia" Andy la miro sorprendido, no estará celosa, se preguntó " te juro que no la conozco y no entiendo cómo me llamo peluchin" dijo Andy sorprendido , Sharon miro extrañada al resto del equipo y veían cómo seguían riendo " así que es por eso por lo que todo se están riendo, verdad Peluchín" Sharon sonrío y volvió a sentarse en su sillón " vamos a investigar a este abogado ponte manos a la obra" Sharon le guiño un ojo, Andy entendió que todo iba bien con ella, por ahora.


	29. Chapter 29

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 29**

Andy volvió a su escritorio mientras todos sonríen pero Provenza los hace callar, Andy pide a Nolan que le ayude a investigar quién es esa abogado. Sharon sale de su despacho, pide a Provenza que vaya con ella a volver a ver a Jack, Andy también quiere ir pero Sharon le hace saber que no puede ir con ellos después de lo que su abogado ha dicho así que Andy se vuelve hacia su escritorio.

Sharon y Provenza llegaron a la cárcel y pidieron ver a Jack, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente los tres, Jack comenzó a reír " dónde está el teniente Flynn" preguntó Jack " por tu seguridad Jack mejor que no hubiera venido" dijo Provenza, Sharon lo miró " puedes decirnos Jack porque has denunciado a Andy sabiendo que la historia que le has contado a tu abogado no es lo que pasó realmente" dijo Sharon cruzándose los brazos " tú no sabes lo que ocurrió allí Sharon no estabas" dijo Jack "yo no, pero Emily , lo único que nos une junto con Ricky, ella me contó la verdad y difiere mucho de la que has contado tu, así que dime lo que estás buscando" dijo Sharon mirando seriamente a Jack " Emily habrá podido mentir para salvarle el culo a tu marido pero yo tengo una testigo y podrá desmontar lo que diga Emily y Andy, así que tu marido que tenga cuidado " dijo Jack " ahora empiezas a amenazar " pregunto Provenza " vámonos teniente aquí no tenemos nada que hacer, y una cosa Jack espero que no estés inventando todo esto porque un falso testigo también podría llevaros a la cárcel, adiós " dijo Sharon mientras ella y Provenza se levantaron "en serio, ya os vais y no queréis saber nada más, bueno dile a tu marido que nos veremos en los juzgados" concluyó Jack, Sharon volvió la vista atrás " como siempre Jack piénsalo y qué pena que involucres a tu hija para hacer daño a Andy o a mí" dijo Sharon " él me hizo más daño, me separo de ti y de mis hijos qué quieres que haga, lo va a pagar" gritó Jack, esta vez se volvió Provenza "es la segunda vez que amenazas a la tercera seremos nosotros quién te dé mandemos" dijo Provenza, Sharon cogió del brazo a Provenza " el culpable de todo esto eres tú Jack asi que no nos culpes ni a mí ni a Andy ni por supuesto a tus hijos, tú, el alcohol, el juego y todo lo demás es lo que hizo que nos perdieras, pero haz lo que quieras, sigue con esto y ya veremos dónde llegas, adiós Jack" dijo Sharon cerrando la puerta al salir de un portazo.

Al llegar al coche se sentaron tanto Provenza como Sharon y se miraron "teniente alguna idea además de encontrar a la testigo que Jack dice" Provenza la miró y dijo " si evitar que Andy se encuentre con Jack" Sharon puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. Se pusieron en marcha y fueron hacia la oficina.

Al llegar a la oficina Andy tenía documentos en la mano, era el informe de la abogado, no hacía más de un mes que se había sacado la licencia de abogados y había estado de ayudante en el bufet donde Jack habia estado trabajando los últimos años, eso demostraba que Jack sabía bien a quién había seleccionado para ser su abogado. Sharon pidió a Andy y Provenza que fueran a su despacho "y bien, que ha pasado" preguntó Andy, Provenza miró a Sharon para que fuera ella quién hablara "Jack está intentando que tu pagues por su situación " dijo Sharon mirando a Andy, el miró a Provenza "asi es, dijo que tu hiciste que Sharon y sus hijos lo dejaran" le dijo Provenza "iré a verlo y que me diga a la cara que es lo que quiere" se levantó Andy como un resorte y se fue hacia la puerta "Andy" gritó Sharon "por favor, no querrás mas problemas, espérate que hablemos de que vamos hacer" dijo Sharon mas suavemente mientras se acercó a Andy en la puerta, y moviendo los ojos hacia Provenza para que le echará una mano "Flynn, no seas idiota, eso es lo que Jack quiere, no lo ves" dijo Provenza, Andy se sentó, Sharon agradeció con la mirada a Provenza.

" vamos a tener que buscar a la testigo que dice Jack, lo malo de todo esto es que tenemos que decir a Emily que venga, voy a llamarla por teléfono y por favor Andy y Provenza no hagáis nada que nos vaya a meter en un lío más tarde, entendido" dijo Sharon a los dos tenientes "lo prometemos, verdad Flynn" dijo Provenza mientras Flynn asentía " Andy mientras llamo a Emily busca al dibujante necesitamos que tú y ella deis todos los datos posibles, también llamaremos a la abogada de Jack para intentar sacarle quién es la testigo y su historial, de eso se encargará Provenza y Skyes" dijo Sharon empezando a marcar en el teléfono mientras Andy y Provenza salía del despacho de la comandante.

"venga peluchin, de verdad que no tuviste nada con ella, no" dijo Provenza fuera de la oficina de la comandante, Andy lo miro con ojos de furia "por supuesto que no, porque me tomas " dijo Andy, Provenza se rió y se fue para su escritorio.

En menos de una hora Emily y Rusty llegaron a las oficinas de Mayores Crímenes, Andy los saludo como el resto del equipo y fueron directamente a la oficina de Sharon " mamá para que hemos venido, Rusty y yo estábamos comprando qué ocurre" dijo Emily "no sé cómo empezar, pero esta mañana llegó la abogada de tu padre y dijo que iba a demandar a Andy por haberte agredido a ti y a Jack en la noche que tu padre te echo de su piso" dijo Sharon, disgustada Emily pegó un salto de la silla y con furia dijo "pero qué le pasa a Jack, todo eso es mentira Andy solo hizo lo que te dije, recogerme cuando lo llamé y ayudarme, él no agredió en ningún momento a Jack y menos a mí" concluyó emily, Rusty no se lo creía, Sharon movió una mano en señal para que se sentará en la silla, Andy apretó sus hombros para que se calmará " Emily por eso tu madre te hizo venir, yo no quería involucrarte pero no hemos tenido remedio" dijo Andy mirando a Sharon "cielo, tu y Andy visitéis a la acompañante de Jack aquella noche, la necesitamos porque si es testigo de Jack también es vuestra testigo para que diga que vio, y seguro que la abogada de Jack no darán ninguna pista, por eso vosotros dos iréis al dibujante y intentaremos buscar a esa mujer" dijo Sharon acercándose a su hija, luego apretó el brazo de Andy y ambos se marcharon. Sharon se quedó con Rusty hasta que llegara la abogada de Jack.

No paso ni media hora cuando el jefe Mason llamó a Sharon por teléfono, le dijo que fuera a su oficina tenía algo de que hablar con ella. Sharon pudo imaginar de lo que se trataba así que dejó a Rusty en la oficina y mientras la abogada llegaba se fue hablar con Mason.

"comandante, tenemos que hablar de esta denuncia hacia uno de sus tenientes" dijo Mason "si me deja adivinar, es el teniente Flynn" dijo Sharon sarcástica "comandante, ya hablamos de que no es necesario separar a usted y el teniente Flynn cómo matrimonio en la división pero si esto no se arregla uno de los dos tendrá que cambiarse de división" dijo Mason "no sé que hay que arreglar, y no entiendo porque, es una denuncia falsa y estamos intentando demostrarlo" dijo Sharon suspirando y continuó " sabe quién hizo la denuncia verdad, jefe" pregunto Sharon "si, su primer marido Jack Raydor" dijo Mason "entonces comprenderás jefe que esto es una especie de venganza, hemos ido a hablar con él y lo único que ha hecho es amenazar" dijo Sharon "está bien comandante espero que resuelva esto por el bien de usted y del teniente Flynn, y mientras que no se resuelva la denuncia tendrá que dejar su placa y la pistola, si usted no quiere hacerlo lo haré yo" dijo Mason "no sé preocupes jefe Mason, yo me encargaré de eso, soy su superior al mando" al decir eso Sharon se puso de pie y abandonó la oficina del jefe Mason.

Mientras que llegaba la abogado el equipo se fue a comer, Andy y Emily habían regresado de estar con el dibujante, Sharon entró en su oficina pidió a Rusty que saliera y llevara a comer a Emily, luego llamó a Provenza, tenía que hablar con el sobre Andy.

Provenza llamo a Andy para qué pasará a la oficina de la comandante tomó asiento y espero lo que le tienen que decir, en un principio Sharon le iba a contar que debería de dejar la placa y la pistola, pero fue Provenza quién lo hizo. Andy no se lo podía creer y miró a Sharon "en serio" dijo Andy "un idiota se inventa una historia y a mí me quitan la placa y la pistola y no podías habérmelo dicho tú" preguntó Andy "yo…" dijo Sharon mientras Provenza la cortó "yo decidí decírtelo, la comandante no tiene nada que ver, ella quería decírtelo pero es mejor asi" dijo Provenza mientras Andy enfadado se levantó del sillón cogió su placa, la quitó de su cinturón y luego la pistola y la tiró encima de la mesa "ahí la tienes comandante, dale la enhorabuena a Jack o a tu primer marido como quieras llevarlo, ahora me voy" dijo Andy levantándose y sin dar un segundo a que Sharon se levantará pero se dio prisa y fue detrás de Andy. Llegaron al ascensor "Andy espera" gritó Sharon, Andy se paró, pero no se dio la vuelta para mirarla "por favor, que Jack no gane, no ves que quiere vernos separados" Sharon intentó que Andy la mirara, y él se dio la vuelta "lo está consiguiendo, junto con algunos amigos porque tiene que tener a gente para que pidan a Mason quitarme la placa" Andy besó los labios de Sharon suavemente y se metió en el ascensor. Andy le acababa de dar una pista, que amigo importante tenía Jack.


	30. Chapter 30

Después de ti ¿qué?

Capítulo 30

Cuando Andy se marchó en el ascensor Sharon volvió a su oficina, le preguntó a Provenza si sabían cual era el juez que había dado la orden para que le quitaran la placa y la pistola a Andy por una simple denuncia que aún no se había confirmado. Provenza tampoco había pensado en eso pero tendrían que averiguarlo. La abogada de ella había llamado y dijo que tardaría unas 2 horas en llegar así que Sharon y Provenza se fueron a comer a la cafetería que estaba debajo de las oficinas. Mientras traían el pedido que habían hecho Sharon salió a la puerta para llamar a Andy por teléfono "cómo estás" preguntó Sharon "arreglando la puerta del jardín, se habrá descolgado y como me han echado del caso me tengo que entretener por no ir a buscar a Jack y darle una paliza" dijo Andy "te agradezco que no hayas hecho lo segundo, están los chicos en casa " preguntó Sharon "si, Emily llegó y se metió en su habitación, Rusty me dijo que casi todo el camino había estado llorando por lo que había pasado, maldito Jack "concluyó Andy "lo se cariño, no soporto que le haga esto a su propia hija, en cuanto hable con la abogada de Jack nuevamente, iré a casa" dijo Sharon "aquí estaré, supongo" sonrió Andy "gracias, es una cosa de la que no quiero preocuparme" suspiró Sharon "lo sé, no seré tan estúpido de ir a buscar a Jack…. Por ahora, besos cielo, cuídate" dijo Andy y colgó el teléfono. Sharon guardó su móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se a comer con Provenza.

"era mamá" preguntó Rusty al llegar al jardín con una lata de pintura que Andy le había pedido "si teme que vaya en busca se Jack por lo que pasó" dijo Andy mientras abría la lata de pintura blanca para rematar el trabajo "es raro lo que está pasando, una denuncia así no tendría que venir asuntos internos y que fueran ellos quien investigaran" preguntó Rusty "si, por eso no entendemos la orden del juez, es raro todo, pero tu madre se encargará de eso, ahora ayúdame con la pintura, y dejemos el tema ya que a Emily le afecta mucho, tendremos que intentar hacer de tripas corazón por ella" dijo Andy y Rusty asintió.

La abogada de Jack, Jennifer Williams entró por las oficinas de mayores crímenes, Provenza la dirigió hacia la oficina de la comandante, entraron y cerró la puerta " que necesita de mi comandante" dijo Williams antes de sentarse "hablar de la supuesta testigo, pronto llegará la ayudante del fiscal, Hobbs, pero queríamos saber si está dispuesta a colaborar para que salga la verdad a la luz" dijo Sharon "mire comandante al entrar vi que peluchin, es decir, el teniente Flynn no está, las cosas se están haciendo bien" dijo Williams, Provenza no sabía si reír por lo de peluchin y Sharon puso mirada darh "sabe abogada que ese tal peluchin es mi marido y porque lo llama así, si él ya dijo que no la conocía" dijo Sharon secamente "comandante, Jack me puso al día sobre su situación y eso de que no me conoce, le habrá mentido" dijo Williams " es mentira, conozco a Flynn y no me mentiría en eso comandante, usted lo sabe" dijo Provenza alzando la voz "lo se teniente, esta mujer y Jack por mucho que se inventen no va a desequilibrar mi división mucho menos a mi familia, ahora piensa colaborar o no" preguntó Sharon "si quiere el nombre de mi testigo aquí la tiene, es Sharon Beck, y sin motivo de amenaza, tómelo como un consejo su marido no es muy bien acogido entre mis clientes" dijo Williams levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Provenza se echó las manos a la cabeza, Sharon puso los ojos en blanco, no se lo podía creer "que quiere decir Williams" se levantó Sharon de su sillón y se dirigió detrás de la abogada "que a lo mejor tiene que cuidar se su gente, es un consejo" dijo Williams y se marchó.

"en serio" dijo Sharon mirando a Provenza "pero esta mujer no rehízo su vida, como está metida en esto y de que va esta abogada sobre que cuide a su familia" contestó Provenza "ahora vamos a tener que hablar con Rusty y Sharon Beck" dijo Sharon. Ahora si por no decir toda su familia, estaba metido en este lio encabezado por Jack "teniente, una cosa, Emily puede que no conozca a Sharon Beck, pero Andy si, como no mencionó nada si fuese así" dijo Sharon dudosamente "tiene razón, Flynn dijo que era morena y poco más la vio, comandante tenemos que volver a hablar con peluchin y sus hijos" dijo Provenza divertido "por favor teniente" dejo caer Sharon en desaprobación "mire comandante porque no va a su casa, descansa un rato y habla con su familia del tema, en cuanto tengamos a Sharon Beck disponible le avisamos" sugirió Provenza, Sharon le agradeció el gesto y se marchó de la oficina.

Camino a casa Sharon no sabía como iba a presentar el tema delante de Rusty, involucrarlo otra vez en algo que volvía a enfrentarse a su madre biológica, pero como era posible que ella estuviera con Jack, no sabía como se había liado todo. Sharon llegó a su casa, con el día que llevaban apenas había podido disfrutar de ella, un regalo de Andy y sus hijos, pero en cuanto resolviera el lio lo haría. Al entrar vio a Rusty y Emily sentados viendo la televisión "pensé que estabais preparando la cena, y Andy" preguntó Sharon mientras daba un beso a sus hijos "cuando terminamos de pintar, Andy se ducho y fue a por algo de compra, íbamos a hacerlo nosotros pero como tuvimos que ir a verte no nos dio tiempo" dijo Rusty encogiéndose de hombros "hace mucho de eso" preguntó Sharon "no, casi una hora" contestó Emily "tanto tiempo, si esta cerca la tienda" dijo Sharon buscando su móvil en el bolso para llamarlo "no me coge el teléfono" dijo Sharon preocupada "estará de camino o lo tendrá silenciado" dijo Rusty mientras Sharon recordó lo que dijo la abogada sobre cuidar a su familia, pero no pasará nada se dijo, fue hacía su habitación, en cuanto entró notó el perfume en el ambiente que usaba Andy, se sentó en la cama y abrazo un cojín que tenía su olor.

No pasó ni media hora cuando Emily la llamó dándole en el brazo "mamá, Andy no ha vuelto" dijo Emily preocupada, Sharon abrió los ojos rápidamente "cuanto tiempo me dormí " preguntó Sharon "media hora, pero es mucho tiempo para que Andy no haya vuelto, verdad" respondió Emily "demasiado, lo has llamado" preguntó Sharon mientras iba camino de la puerta "si, da llamada pero no lo coge" emily se estaba preocupando mas por la cara que Sharon tenía "iré a buscarlo, no quiero que abráis a nadie, entendido, a nadie que no sea alguien del equipo, y cerrar las ventanas y puertas" dijo Sharon antes de salir de la casa "que pasa mamá" preguntó Rusty "hacerlo ya" Sharon cerró de un portazo y fue rápidamente a su coche, en cuánto arrancó las palabras volvían a su cabeza, _no son amenazas pero cuide a su gente._ Maldecía por no haber ido en busca de Andy antes, y si le había pasado algo, no se lo perdonaría, aquella mujer le aviso pero iría tan en serio, Sharon no sabía que pensar mientras llegó al supermercado, vio el coche de Andy en el aparcamiento, eso ya le estaba pareciendo malo. Al entrar dio un par de vueltas por el establecimiento pero no encontró a Andy, no era muy grande la tienda pero con el tiempo que hacía que Andy habría llegado era raro que no estuviera ni siquiera en la cola para pagar "hay cuarto de aseo en la tienda" preguntó Sharon a un dependiente "si, señora, justo al salir de la tienda, en el callejón" respondió el dependiente y Sharon salió rápidamente, no quería pensar en nada hasta llegar allí.

Todavía no había oscurecido del todo, el callejón estaba iluminado y el aseo se encontraba a unos veinte metros detrás de unos contenedores, los cuales estaban tirados al suelo, había basura por todos lados, incluso sangre, en cuanto la vio Sharon echó mano a su pistola, su corazón latía bastante fuerte y su cabeza iba pensando muy rápido, vio que la puerta del aseo de hombres estaba llena de sangre, entró "Andy, Andy estas ahí" Sharon iba llamándolo y abriendo las dos puertas "oh, dios, oh dios" dijo mientras se agachó a recoger el móvil de Andy que estaba junto a un váter lleno de sangre. Sharon llamo rápidamente a Provenza que pusiera en marcha a todo el equipo. En cuánto colgó, Sharon salió de los aseos, y se apoyó contra la pared "oh, dios que este bien" se repetía, y al alzar la vista tras otros contenedores mas alejados vio a un hombre agachado, como si estuviera registrando a otro, Sharon pegó un grito "eh, eh, deténgase, que hace" dijo mientras aceleraba el paso, el hombre que estaba agachado se incorporó con la ayuda de un bastón "nada señora, escuché ruidos y vi a este hombre tirado en el suelo" dijo el hombre mientras Sharon se giraba para la otra persona en el suelo "Andy" gritó Sharon mientras se arrodillaba "dios, Andy, cariño, que ha pasado" preguntaba sin parar Sharon, a lo lejos escuchaba la ambulancia que habia llamado tras colgar a Provenza. "Andy háblame" susurraba Sharon mientras le tocaba la cara ensangrentada, tenia un corte en la ceja izquierda, golpes en la cara, varios cortes tambien en la pierna, brazo y costado, sus nudillos estaban ensangrentados y heridos. En pocos minutos la ambulancia llego junto al equipo, cogieron a Andy los camilleros, estaba inconsciente, cuando lo estaban metiendo en la ambulancia Provenza lo miró "hijos de puta, quien le habrá echo esto" grito Provenza, Sharon se montó en ambulancia también "lo pagará quien haya sido teniente, de eso puede estar seguro" dijo Sharon con lágrimas en los ojos y con rabia. Provenza detuvo al hombre mayor que estaba con Andy y empezó montar todo el operativo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 31**

El enfermero de la ambulancia le decía a Sharon que estuviera tranquila, estaba inconsciente por la paliza recibida pero sus constantes estaban normalizadas. Sharon le había contado lo del coágulo, el infarto, para quedarse mas tranquila pero el enfermero le decía igual, que mejoraría que lo importante era que tomara conciencia de nuevo. Sharon no le soltaba la mano "vamos Andy, cariño, despierta, siempre te golpean en ese ojo izquierdo" Sharon seguía hablándole "no recuerdas cuando hace años me llamaste y me dijiste que era mi día de suerte, eh teniente, vamos háblame cariño" Sharon contenía las lágrimas. El enfermero le indicó que habían llegado al hospital, lo meterían en el quirófano para coserle los cortes e intentar reanimarlo, bajaron a Andy de la ambulancia, Sharon iba agarrada a su mano que estaba vendada "señora, tiene que soltarlo tenemos que llevarlo al quirófano, le pasaremos un parte pronto" dijo el enfermero del hospital "mas vale que despierte" dijo Sharon al soltar la mano de Andy.

Al entrar en la sala de espera Sharon llamó a sus hijos para decirle lo ocurrido con Andy, en cuanto lo supieron quisieron ir al hospital pero Sharon les dijo que no, que tenían que quedarse en casa y cuidarse, iba a llamar a una patrulla para que la tuvieran cerca por si acaso. Luego llamó al jefe Mason para que supiera del aviso que la abogada de Jack les dijo, de igual forma que las amenaza de Jack y ahora Andy estaba en un quirófano inconsciente. Por último llamó a Provenza que estaba recogiendo pruebas y en cuanto Andy saliera del quirófano iría al hospital.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que habían llegado al hospital, Sharon se había tomado un par de cafés, había hablado con Nicole y como era tarde y con los dos niños, Sharon le dijo que no se preocupara que en cuanto su padre estuviera despierto a la hora que fuese la llamaría. Se había estado sentando y levantando cada cinco minutos cuando oyó por megafonía que familiares de Andrew Flynn pasaran por información. Sharon se dio prisa y al llegar le informaron de la habitación a la que habian llevado a Andy, Sharon cogió el primer ascensor y fue hacia la habitación. Al llegar, dejó su abrigo encima del sillón y espero a que la enfermera terminara con Andy para acercarse "buenas noches, soy Alicia Smith, la enfermera del señor Flynn, usted es" preguntó la enfermera que no tendría mas de 30 años "soy su mujer, Sharon Flynn, encantada" dijo Sharon entendiendo su mano " ya decía yo que un caballero tan guapo tendría que estar casado" Alicia sonrió a Sharon, le tocó el brazo al salir "pídame lo que le haga falta, su marido se recuperará, es fuerte" dijo Alicia mientras se iba.

Sharon se acercó a Andy despacio, tenia una tira de puntos en la ceja izquierda, las dos manos mejor vendadas y limpiadas. Se acercó a él y le besó dulcemente los labios, vio como tenía morado en el pómulo derecho, besó su frente, y le susurró al oído que lo quería. Pocos minutos después Sharon escuchó pequeños gruñidos que salían de la boca de Andy "Sharon" dijo entre susurros Andy "oh, estoy aquí cariño" dijo Sharon agarrando su mano mas fuerte. Andy empezaba a abrir los ojos "Sharon" volvió a decir "si, cariño, aquí estoy" repitió Sharon conteniendo las lágrimas "te llamé aquel día porque me gustabas ya con escoba y todo" Andy intentó sonreír pero le dolía todo el cuerpo "no te muevas Andy, ya hablaremos mas tarde sobre la escoba" Sharon sonrió y lo beso suavemente, sonriendo para si "bueno puedes seguir besándome, no me duele" susurro Andy "así que me estabas escuchando en la ambulancia, teniente" preguntó Sharon risueña "si, es lo único que escuchaba en todo momento cariño, tu voz, no podía despertarme pero tu voz era mi guía" dijo Andy, Sharon no pudo contener las lagrimas y se abrazo a Andy con toda la suavidad posible "te quiero tanto, Andy, tanto" Sharon se quitó los zapatos y se acurruco con Andy en la camilla. Andy se volvió a dormir mientras Sharon le acariciaba y lo besaba suavemente.

Sharon no sabe en que momento se habia quedado dormida junto a Andy, la despertó Provenza dándole en el brazo, al separarse de Andy este gruño, Andy abrió los ojos y vio a Provenza que no traía en la mano un globo "menos mal que no traes globos esta vez" dijo Andy, mientras Provenza sacó un osito de peluche de una bolsa "Flynn, no seré tan descortés, aquí tenemos a otro peluchin" dijo Provenza riendo, Sharon tampoco pudo contener la risa, Andy puso los ojos en blanco, y lanzó una mirada de rabia a Provenza, Sharon se acercó y lo besó "tranquilo Andy, que para peluche tu" dijo Sharon riendo junto con Provenza.

La enfermera llegó para darle la medicación a Andy antes de dormir. Sharon indicó a Provenza salir fuera mientras estaba allí la enfermera para hablar sobre lo que le ocurrió a Andy "y bien teniente, que ha averiguado" dijo al Sharon al salir de la habitación "comandante, el hombre mayor dijo que había escuchado mucho ruido, de una pelea entre tres hombres" dijo Provenza "así acabó Andy" lamentó Sharon "podría describir a los otros" preguntó Sharon "creemos que si, pero le da miedo alguna represalia, dijo que conocía de vista a Andy porque cuando iba a la tienda siempre fue amable con el hombre mayor, asi que por eso creemos que esta dispuesto a colaborar" concluyó Provenza "alguna prueba en el callejón" preguntó Sharon "el móvil de Flynn que nos dio lo están examinando por si tiene mas sangre a parte de la de Flynn, es un callejón que por la hora no sacaremos mucho, esta custodiado para que a primera hora volver allí con el equipo" concluyó Provenza "esta bien teniente, descanse y mañana seguiremos" dijo Sharon mientras entraron a la habitación "Flynn, me voy pórtate bien con la comandante no le des la noche que eres muy quejica, si te portas bien te traeré un buen café" dijo Provenza despidiéndose de ambos. Sharon llamó a Nicole para decirle que su padre estaba despierto y bien, Nicole le pidió que le pasará a su padre al teléfono "hola, cielo" dijo Andy "oh, papá siento tanto no haber podido ir contigo, como te encuentras" preguntó angustiada Nicole "bien cielo, no te preocupes ya vendrás en otra ocasión, Sharon esta conmigo y estoy bien, de verdad" contestó Andy sonriendo a su mujer "esta bien papá, mañana en cuanto deje a los niños voy a verte, que descanses, pásame a Sharon, te quiero" concluyó Nicole y Andy le pasó el móvil a Sharon y se acurruco en las sabanas, los calmantes estaban haciendo su trabajo "dime Nicole, tu padre creo que tardará poco en dormirse" dijo Sharon "solo darte las gracias Sharon, cuidalo, voy mañana y asi tu descansas" dijo Nicole "no te preocupes Nicole, ya veremos que hacemos mañana, descansa tambien tu" dijo Sharon despidiéndose de Nicole, cortó la llamada y se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el sofá "Sharon" la llamó Andy, ella se levantó "estás bien, que te pasa" preguntó Sharon "ven conmigo" dijo Andy, Sharon asintió, se subió a su cama y se acurruco despacio para no hacerle daño "ahora podre dormir" dijo Andy mientras Sharon lo besaba y se apoyaba en su pecho.

Habían pasado la noche apenas con unos gruñidos de Andy y varias palabras en sueños, solo se había asustado Sharon en el momento que Andy empezó a revivir la lucha que tuvo y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Sharon lo había calmado con besos, caricias y susurrándole al oído que volviera, que ella estaba con él. Andy volvió a calmarse y se durmió de nuevo.

"Buenos días parejita" entró sonriendo la enfermera "traigo el desayuno" sonrió al ver a la pareja como habían dormido toda la noche "buenos días Alicia" dijo Sharon "buenos días para las dos, para mi sigue siendo un mal día, me duele todo el cuerpo" gruño Andy, las dos mujeres rieron "señora Flynn también le traje un café a usted" dijo Alicia entregándole una taza mientras iba a revisar las vendas a Andy "muchas gracias Alicia y por favor llámame Sharon" sonrió y la enfermera asintió. Después de revisar a Andy, tomarle la tensión y darle los calmantes Alicia se despidió hasta la noche, habia terminado su turno.

Emily y Rusty llamaron a su madre para decirle que durante la mañana irían a ver a Andy para que ella descansara, y ella le dijo lo mismo que a Nicole. Provenza también la llamó para preguntar por Andy y comunicarle que habían empezado a inspeccionar el callejón, también habian pedido las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad de la tienda.

"Andy, tengo que hacerte una pregunta" dijo Sharon "de que se trata" dijo Andy levantando una ceja "recuerdas que la abogada habló de una testigo" Sharon se sentó en la cama "si, yo la vi poco, ya re dije que era morena y no muy alta, Emily la vio mas, por que" preguntó Andy " el nombre que nos dio la abogada es el de Sharon Beck" dijo Sharon "imposible, reconocería a esa mujer y te puedo decir que no es ella" dijo con firmeza Andy "no entiendo el rompecabezas de esto pero seguro que averiguaremos" dijo Sharon tomando la mano de Andy.

En rato después Provenza había llamado a Sharon, necesitaban que fuera a la oficina, en ese momento entró Nicole, después de hablar con Provenza y con Nicole, Sharon dejó el hospital, otra forma de ayudar era detener quien había agredido a Andy, aunque dejarlo allí tampoco le gustaba. " _ve Sharon, estaré bien con Nicole y resuelve este rompecabezas, estaré por aquí seguro unos días, así que te esperaré cuando vuelvas"_ le había dicho Andy. Al llegar a la oficina se encontró con Jennifer Williams y Sharon Beck, las hizo pasar a su oficina, también a Provenza, la mañana iba a ser movidita, dijo para sí misma.


	32. Chapter 32

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulos 32**

"Antes de nada agradecer señorita Williams el aviso contra el teniente Flynn" dejó caer Sharon mientras se iban sentando "a qué se refiere comandante" preguntó Williams, Sharon se cruzó de brazos "no me lo creo, resulta que me dice que cuide de los míos y anoche dos tipos atacaron al teniente Flynn y está en el hospital, casualidad, no lo creo" concluyó Sharon "no sé porqué dos hombres atacaron al teniente, yo de eso no sé nada" dijo Williams mirando a Sharon Beck, Sharon empezó a respirar profundo mientras Provenza intervino "se puede saber que quiere usted y la supuesta testigo" dijo Provenza señalando a ambas mujeres, Sharon le agradeció con la mirada que interviniera.

Habian pasado casi dos horas y seguían igual, Provenza y la comandante intentando pillarles en un renuncio pero se habían aprendido bien los papeles, Sharon le había preguntado por su hija pequeña, la hermana de Rusty, y ella se cayó. Sharon pidió hablar con la madre biológica de Rusty sobre que hizo esa noche y con quién dejó a la pequeña, no respondió "no sé que estáis haciendo aquí si no queréis colaborar" dijo Sharon ya cansada "un trato" dijo Sharon Beck sorprendiendo a Williams, Provenza miró a la comandante encogiéndose se hombros "ya hemos acabado señora Beck" dijo mientras se levantaba "no, estoy aquí porque Jack me prometió que me ayudaría a quedarme con mi hija" dejó salir Sharon Beck "no podía seguir así, Rusty no me perdonaría esto si se acaba enterando" concluyó Sharon Beck "que se entere de qué" preguntó la comandante, la abogada de Jack se quedó quieta en la puerta "o te callas o te quedas sola y haremos que te quiten a tu hija" dijo Williams mientras llegaba Hobbs por la puerta "porque dice eso Williams" dijo mientras Provenza sonreía a la comandante, el lio se iba desenliando.

Mientras tanto en el hospital llegaron Emily y Rusty "vaya cara Andy, siempre te dan en ese ojo" dijo Rusty y todos se reían "oh, Andy cuanto lo siento, estas bien" preguntó Emily mientras le daba un abrazo "si cielo, Nicole anda cuidándome mientras tu madre busca a los dos tipos que me atacaron" dijo Andy "mamá no dejará de hacerlo" dijo Rusty "lo dudas" dijo Andy mientras se reían. Nicole tenía que irse y le pidió a Emily y Rusty que se quedarán con Andy hasta que Sharon volviera, ellos asintieron, Andy no quería molestar pero ellos insistieron "Andy te dejamos solo y mamá nos echa de casa, y con esa casa nueva…..., eh hermanito" dijo Emily riendo. Los chicos se pusieron a jugar al ajedrez mientras Emily jugaba con el móvil.

De vuelta a las oficinas de mayores crímenes todo parecía tener más luz, excepto los dos tipos que atacaron a Andy, que aunque comunicaron a los hospitales de dos posibles delincuentes mal heridos no se dieron avisos. Mientras estaban reunidos en la oficina de la comandante Sharon Flynn, la llamaron para avisarle que Jack Raydor estaba libre "ya que su cliente está libre esperemos que se digne en venir aquí y hablar de lo ocurrido" dijo Sharon "no lo sé comandante tendré que hablar con mi cliente, esto no acaba aquí" dijo William "que quiere decir, que se ha descubierto la trampa de Jack a Andy y Emily, que amenazó a la madre de Rusty engañándola para que declarara en contra de ellos, y solo nos falta encontrar si tienen algo que ver con el ataque al teniente Flynn" dijo Sharon "todo eso tendrá que demostrarlo " dijo Williams "tranquila abogada después de lo discutido aquí delante de la fiscal Hoobs no será difícil, tenemos una testigo" dijo Provenza señalando a Sharon Beck. La abogada de Jack salió por la puerta sin despedirse.

"Emily, soy tu padre" dijo Jack tras la llamada anónima que recibió Emily sentada en el sillón de la habitación de Andy, Emily no pudo hablar, Andy se dio cuenta "que pasa cielo" dijo Andy asustado "es Jack" solo pudo decir Emily "pásame el teléfono, le dijo Andy, ella sin reaccionar se lo entregó "que pasa Jack, no puedes dejar en paz a Emily, ella no quiere hablar contigo" dijo Andy "pensé que la paliza que te dieron te quitaría algo de chulería" dijo Jack riéndose "maldito, no te acerques a mi familia y espera que me recupere o vas a mandar a mas tipos para que me ataquen" casi gritaba Andy, Emily tenia la cara blanca y Rusty estaba llamando a Sharon "mamá, Jack ha llamado a Emily y Andy esta discutiendo con él por teléfono" dijo Rusty nervioso "dios mío, dile a Andy que cuelgue, voy para allá" dijo Sharon mientras cogía su bolso, Provenza la siguió. No hizo falta que Rusty le dijera nada, Andy colgó el teléfono sin dejar a Jack contestar "maldita sea" se quejó Andy, de los nervios había golpeado su brazo con la camilla y ver como se llenaba la venda de sangre se le habría abierto algunos puntos, Emily asustada llamó a la enfermera, esta vino y les pidió que salieran, ellos le dijeron a Andy que mientras lo curaban iban a bajar a la cafetería por algo de comida, Andy les dijo que no se preocuparan, todo iría bien.

"señor Flynn, no puede volver a pasar esto, voy a por el equipo para volver a ponerle los tres puntos que se le acaban de abrir" dijo la enfermera mientras Andy seguía quejándose. Mientras volvía la enfermera los chicos estaban en la cafetería, Jack que había llamado a Emily desde la puerta del hospital, al verlos allí preguntó en recepción por la habitación de Andrew Flynn y le dijeron que cual era.

Andy estaba con los ojos cerrados y notó que alguien entró "enfermera no creo que sea necesario coser, verdad, sin anestesia" dijo Andy aun con los ojos medio cerrados pero al no responder los abrió "Andy, Andy, que mala pinta. Verdad" dijo Jack "maldito, que haces aquí" dijo Andy intentando levantarse pero no podía por los puntos de la pierna, del brazo con sangre y el correspondiente dolor "tranquilo Andy, solo vine a ver como está el actual marido de mi mujer" dijo Jack sonriendo "no es tu mujer, y aquí no eres bienvenido" dijo Andy elevando el tono, mientras la enfermera entró "oh, por favor el señor Flynn no puede tener visitas ahora mismo" dijo la enfermera, Jack se acercó a Andy y sacó un bisturí "salga de aquí y no avise a nadie o tendrá que darle mas puntos de sutura al señor Flynn" dijo Jack rozando el bisturí por la sábana de la cama de Andy.

La enfermera salió corriendo y se encontró con Sharon y Provenza de frente en el pasillo "dios mío" dijo la enfermera "que ocurre" le pregunta nerviosa Sharon " me dijo que si decía algo le haría daño al señor Flynn, tiene un bisturí " decía nerviosa la enfermera, Sharon intentó tranquilizarla y le pidió que le contara lo que ocurría, la enfermera le dijo y Sharon la apartó de la puerta y se quedó detrás de ella escuchando lo que ocurría dentro.

"que haces inútil" dijo Andy nervioso y sin apenas moverse "bueno, espero que Sharon y tu os enteréis de que no me podéis quitar a mis hijos" dijo Jack jugando con el bisturí "nadie te ha quitado nada, Emily se fue porqué no te portas como un padre" dijo Andy "y tu si, somos iguales Andy" dijo Jack acercándose a Andy " te equivocas, no soy como tú, me equivoque y lo reconozco pero luché contra el alcohol y por recuperar a mis hijos" dijo Andy mirando hacia la puerta mientras Sharon entró con el arma en la mano "Jack aléjate de Andy y tira el bisturí" dijo Sharon "vamos Jack no seas idiota" dijo Provenza detrás de Sharon con su arma " bueno, vaya fiesta he montado " dijo Jack que de un movimiento sin esperárselo Andy que miraba a Sharon, Jack lo cogió y le puso el bisturí en el cuello "no, no" gritó Sharon "ahora me escucharas cariño" dijo Jack "no es tu cariño, idiota" dijo Andy y Jack le apretó para que no hablara "cállate Andy, al principio quería que Sharon y tu se separaran, pero ahora no se si es mejor que Sharon sea viuda, asi se podría casar conmigo de nuevo" dijo Jack con el bisturí en el cuello de Andy "Jack eso no ocurrirá, deja el bisturí, y hablaremos" dijo Sharon "crees que soy novato, Sharon, en cuanto me aleje de Andy vais a disparar, serias capaz verdad Sharon, mejor el que yo, eh" decía Jack mientras Emily y Rusty ajenos a todo entraron por la puerta "papá" grito Emily "Emily sal de aquí" gritó Sharon "no, quédate Emily sino le haré daño a tu padrastro" le gritó Jack "pero que pasa, suelta a Andy, porqué haces esto" preguntó Emily "este hombre me quitó a tu madre, luego Ricky habla mas con él que conmigo y luego te sacó de mi casa" se quejó Jack "no es cierto papá" dijo Emily pensó que si le llamaba Jack seria peor "Jack tu sólo hiciste que yo me alejara, es culpa tuya por abandonarnos a mi y a tus hijos, no quieras culpar a Andy por lo que no fuiste capaz de cuidar" dijo Sharon apuntando a Jack "solo me queda quitarlo de en medio, si tanto os importa" dijo Jack mientras Emily y Sharon gritaron que no lo hiciera. Mientras discutían Andy estaba quieto y con la mano tocó el tablero de ajedrez que seguía en su costado, intentó mirar a Sharon y esta lo vio y le negó con la cabeza, pero Andy no iba a esperar que Jack le hiciera daño "Jack tira el bisturí, intenta arreglar las cosas con tu hija, asi no harás nada, verdad Emily que saldrás de aquí para hablar con tu padre" dijo Andy agarrando el tablero y asintiendo a Emily para que hablara "si Andy, papá suelta eso no hace falta, vámonos" dijo Emily y Jack escuchando las palabras relajó la mano que estaba en el cuello de Andy, este apartó su cuello y se giró con el tablero en la mano golpeando a Jack y echándole hacía atrás. Rápidamente Sharon le dio un empujón y mientras Provenza le apuntaba Sharon le pegó una patada a la mano y Jack tiró el bisturí, sacó sus esposas y se las puso.

"Andy" grito Emily, Sharon se giró y vio cómo Andy se llevaba la mano al cuello "enfermera" grito Sharon corriendo hacia Andy "estoy bien" dijo Andy con la mano en el cuello "creo que solo rozó el cuello" mientras Andy hablaba la enfermera entró corriendo, recogió el equipo y pidió que salieran todos, Sharon le pidió a Provenza que se llevara a Jack y a los chicos.

"lo siento, no me voy" dijo Sharon "señora Flynn…" la llamo la enfermera "soy comandante de la Policía" dijo Sharon sacando su placa "no dejaré al paciente solo, tiene que estar custodiado" dijo Sharon secamente, Andy intentó no reírse, la enfermera aceptó lo que Sharon dijo y esta se acercó a Andy mientras la enfermera lo curaba. En menos de 5 minutos la enfermera limpio la zona del cuello, había sido solo un rasguño y le puso una gran tirita, luego le limpió el brazo, le dio los puntos y le volvió a poner la venda. Cuando recogió todo le dijo que volvería pronto con calmantes y salió de la habitación.

Andy levantó los brazos para que Sharon fuera con él, se fundieron en un gran abrazo "no vuelvas a hacerlo, he tenido mucho miedo, casi te corta el cuello" dijo Sharon con los ojos vidriosos susurrando en el hombro de Andy "lo Siento cariño, era una oportunidad, todo salió bien" dijo Andy tomando la cara de Sharon con sus manos, ella lo besó suavemente, él le devolvió el beso "vamos no podéis esperar a llegar a casa" dijo Rusty haciendo reír a la pareja "eso quiera yo" dijo Andy guiñando un ojo a Sharon, ella que no se había separado de él, le golpeo el pecho y le susurró "yo también" y lo besó.


	33. Chapter 33

**Después de ti ¿Qué?**

 **Capítulo 33**

 **N/A: gracias por seguir mi historia, parte de este capítulo será "pasteloso" como algunos dirían, pero por petición lo haré (a mi me encanta) y en algún momento habrá algunos momentos definidos por M+, ósea Sexo, lo aviso antes (lo señalare entre líneas para quién no quiera que pasé párrafos). Un saludo.**

Un par de horas después de lo ocurrido con Jack, Sharon pudo dejar a Andy descansando en el hospital, ella tenía que volver a la oficina para cerrar el caso. Había hablado con el jefe Mason sobre lo ocurrido en el hospital, habían retenido a Sharon Beck para que declara, hicieron un trato con ella mientras declaraba en contra de Jack y su abogado. Luego con la fiscal Hobbs fueron en busca del juez, Sharon hizo que se derrumbara además de estar borracho. Un nuevo juez trato el caso y casi a la hora de cenar todo se había arreglado.

Sharon apenas había llamado ni enviado un mensaje a Andy durante el día, no habia tenido tiempo. Provenza insistió en llevarla al hospital. Sharon subió sola en el ascensor, Provenza la dejó en la puerta, visitaría a Andy mañana. Andando por el pasillo se encontró con Emily y Rusty "pasa algo" preguntó Sharon "nada mamá, Andy cenó y se durmió" dijo Emily "bueno, me tumbare en el sillón, pensaba que no se dormiría hasta que yo llegara" se disgustó Sharon, no lo había llamado y ahora estaba dormido "que descanses mamá" dijo Rusty tirando de Emily. Sharon les dio un beso y se volvió para seguir hacia la habitación "hay que dejarla sola, verás la sorpresa que se lleva" concluyó Rusty entrando por el ascensor.

Sharon entró en la habitación en penumbra, dejó su bolso un poco a tientas y se acercó a la cama, estaba vacía "Andy" susurró Sharon, estaba detrás de ella y encendió las luces "sorpresa" dijo Andy acercándose despacio a ella con el camisón del hospital "oh, Andy" dijo Sharon mientras se abrazaban "te he echado de menos " dijo Andy besándola en los labios, Sharon le respondió con otro beso "que haces de pie" preguntó Sharon sin separarse de él "bueno, estaba esperándote para cenar" dijo Andy mientras Sharon lo miraba sorprendida. Andy la volvió hacia la mesa improvisada que habían preparado con la ayuda de los chicos, habia una rosa en un jarrón, un par de copas, y platos. Sin soltarla, abrazándola le susurró "como no iba a esperar para cenar a mi dulce esposa después de un día como este" Sharon no podía hablar, se había emocionado, se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrazar a Andy y besarlo "espero que te den el alta pronto teniente, tenemos que estrenar la cama" sonrió Sharon le dio un besó "me muero de hambre" dijo Sharon "ve delante que con este camisón lo enseño todo" dijo Andy "cariño, no me importaría mirar" Le guiño un ojo mientras Andy ponía los ojos en blanco. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron, lo chicos le habían traído comida china, y de postre pastel de queso. Habían estado hablando del caso, pero apenas puntualizar como habia quedado. Una vez que cenaron Andy tomó sus calmantes y se tumbó en la cama, como la noche anterior Sharon se quitó los zapatos y se acurruco contra él "me dormiré pronto" le dijo Sharon acariciando la tirita del cuello de Andy "no pasa nada cielo, yo también y estoy bien, mañana podrían darme el alta" dijo Andy besando la frente de Sharon "ojalá, necesito tenerte en el trabajo y en casa conmigo, además no hemos estrenado la cama" susurró Sharon "comandante es la segunda vez que lo menciona y como no me den el alta mañana, pido alta voluntaria" dijo Andy y ambos rieron, luego se produjo un silencio "Andy, pasé miedo ayer cuando no te encontraba, me asusté al verte herido, y hoy cuando Jack te puso ese bisturí a cuello" Andy la corto "Sharon cariño, no voy a dejarte, me costó mucho encontrarte para que dos matones me separen de ti" Andy la abrazó mas fuerte, y sin decir nada más se durmieron.

"buenos días, alguien quiere un café decente" dijo Provenza al entrar en la habitación. Sharon y Andy seguían abrazados en la cama del hospital "buenos días teniente, que bien huele" dijo Sharon moviéndose para levantarse, Andy la sujeto y la besó despacio, suavemente "buenos días" sonrió Sharon y antes de bajarse le susurró "haz que te den el alta como sea" sonrió y se levantó "por favor, dejaros de besos tan temprano esperar a llegar a casa" dijo Provenza repartiendo el café "en eso pienso" dijo Andy cogiendo el café que le pasaba Provenza mientras Sharon iba al baño guiñando un ojo a su marido.

Mientras los tres hablaban tomándose el café entro la enfermera " señor Flynn, en media hora pasará el doctor y podría darle el alta" dijo la enfermera "gracias" concluyó Andy mirando a Sharon, ella se sonrojo, Provenza se dio cuenta "bueno, si eso es así se tomará el día libre comandante" preguntó Provenza "pues, no sé teniente" dijo Sharon indecisa "si, se tomará el día libre, asuntos personales, a su marido le dan el alta en el hospital " dejo caer Andy, Sharon lo miro y le hizo señas con los ojos "tranquila comandante, yo no se nada de lo que pasa aquí" dijo Provenza, Sharon se sonrojo y Andy se rio. En pocos minutos llegó el doctor, Provenza los dejó solos mientras hablaban con él.

"señor Flynn, aun tiene molestias en la pierna" preguntó el doctor "la verdad es que apenas, me han curado varias veces ayer los puntos y no me han molestado para andar" respondió Andy "bueno tambien está tomando un calmante aunque es suave por su situación, lo del cuello y ojo como va" le preguntó "tambien sin dolor" sonrió a Sharon, ella estaba seria, sabia que a Andy no le gustaba el hospital pero tampoco quería que estuviera mal "de verdad que no te duele nada Andy" preguntó Sharon para hacerle saber que si dice que si no pasaría nada "de verdad, ayer estuve paseando con los chicos por aquí, los puntos están cicatrizando bien, verdad doctor" preguntó Andy "si, las enfermeras asi lo dicen y si usted me dice que puede caminar sin dolor no hay necesidad de seguir aquí y es mejor de que se vaya a casa, pero al trabajo aun no teniente, unos días en casa sin mucho esfuerzo, lo normal y luego sin salir a la calle en una semana, de acuerdo" dijo el doctor "asi será " dijo Sharon "ella manda" dijo Andy sonriendo.

El doctor antes de salir le preguntó por el brazo, le habian vuelto a coser y le preocupaba, Andy le dijo lo mismo, el doctor sonrió y le dijo que en menos de una hora tendría el alta firmada para ir a casa. Se despidió y salió. Sharon se lanzó al cuello de Andy y lo besó "estas seguro de esto" preguntó Sharon "si, dije la verdad, por cierto, dile a los chicos que nada de fiestas ni nada parecido, en cuanto lleguemos a casa tengo que descansar en nuestra cama y tu tienes el día libre, tiene que cuidarme señora Flynn" dijo Andy besándola "entendido señor Flynn" Sharon le devolvió el beso y Provenza entró " en serio, no podéis tener la boca separada por un rato uno del otro" gruño Provenza mientras se sentaba en el sillón "no, no puedo, estamos celebrando que nos vamos a casa" dijo Andy mientras Sharon cogió el teléfono para llamar a los chicos. Llamo a Nicole primero para decirle que Andy estaba bien y que tenia que descansar. Lo mismo le dijo a Emily y que se lo dijera a Rusty, ellos le dijeron que iban a seguir el plan que tenían del día anterior de ir de compras "tranquila mamá, os dejamos la casa para vosotros " sonrió Emily "calla, no es lo que te estoy diciendo" protestó Sharon "vamos mamá, no pasa nada, tu cuida a Andy, nos vemos para la cena, dale un beso de mi parte y portaros bien" colgó Emily sin darle tiempo a Sharon a responder. Andy la miró y ella sonrió guiñándole un ojo. Casi una hora después Andy se habia cambiado, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta que los chicos le habían traído el día anterior ya que la suya estaba en la basura después del incidente. Al salir la enfermera le dio unas vendas impermeables para que cuando se duchara no se mojaran los puntos del brazo y de la pierna, la tirita del cuello y de la ceja se la podía quitar . Provenza los dejo en casa y se fue.

"hogar, dulce hogar" dijo Andy entrando en casa de la mano de Sharon.

—M

Dejaron las cosas en el salón, excepto la bolsa del tratamiento de Andy, mientras se iban besando camino de su habitación, al entrar cerraron la puerta con llave "necesito un baño" dijo Sharon "buena idea" contestó Andy mientras cogió las vendas impermeable "estarás bien" insistió Sharon, Andy la besó confirmando que si y en un momento se tapó los puntos. Entraron al baño y cerraron la puerta "que grande, me acostumbrare a esto pronto" dijo Sharon mientras abría el grifo para llenar la gran bañera de hidromasaje. Andy la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a besar, despacio le fue desabrochando la blusa que llevaba, mientras se la quitaba besaba sus hombros, su brazo. Le desabrocho el sujetador y lo dejó caer, suavemente le besó los labios, el cuello, acariciaba su costado, su espalda hasta llegar a la falda que abrió la cremallera y cayó al suelo, ella se quitó los zapatos y le quito la chaqueta a Andy, luego fue desabrochando se camisa blanca mientras besaba su pecho que se iba descubriendo. Lo besó en los labios mientras desabrochaba el pantalón y bajaba su cremallera "mmm, teniente no lleva calzoncillos" preguntó traviesa Sharon "no, los chicos no trajeron" sonrió Andy. Sharon tiró hacia abajo de los pantalones para que cayeran. Sharon suspiró al notar lo excitado que estaba Andy, se mordió el labio en señal de deseo y se acercó mas a él. Andy tomo sus labios, primero beso su labio superior, luego el inferior, saboreando su boca, Sharon le devolvía cada beso con pasión. Andy acariciaba su cintura mientras bajaba hacia sus caderas deslizando hacia abajo las bragas de Sharon, y dejarlas caer. Despacio se metieron en la bañera, una vez sentados los besos y caricias iban en aumento, Sharon estaba sentada encima de Andy teniendo cuidado de no golpear las heridas con puntos, pero en ese momento ninguno se acordaba, las caricias y besos tomaban protagonismo. Andy cogió una esponja y la paso por el cuerpo de Sharon aun sentada encima de él, ella se lavo el pelo mientras Andy la observaba. Le ayudó a enjuagarse y una vez terminado Sharon se levantó y tiró de él "quiero que me hagas el amor" susurró Sharon en los labios de Andy, sin decir nada, Andy la secó despacio con la toalla, dándole besos y la guío hacia la cama, Sharon se tumbó, Andy se puso a su lado.

Empezó besando sus labios, su nariz, su cuello suavemente, sin prisas, deleitándose en cada beso, en cada caricia. Continuó por su hombro, luego besaba el otro hasta llegar a sus pechos. Primero daba besos pequeños en un pecho mientras acariciaba el otro, introdujo un pezón en su boca mientras escuchaba como Sharon disfrutaba, lo besaba, lo chupaba, primero uno y luego repetía con el otro. Andy siguió besando y acariciando el ombligo, su cintura, las caderas, hasta llegar a sus rodillas. Luego mordió suavemente la cara interior de los muslos mientras se le escapaban a Sharon unos gemidos. Andy abrió despacito las piernas mientras seguía acariciándola, su mano se posó en su monte de venus, y lo acarició, Sharon se mordía el labio mientras Andy seguía acariciándola tan íntimamente. Con delicadeza introdujo un dedo en su sexo mientras ella se movía, quería más "sushh despacio querida, despacio" dijo Andy, ella obedeció. Introdujo otro dedo haciendo que Sharon gimiera y empezó a mover los dedos para darle placer, primero dibujando unos círculos, luego acariciando su clítoris. Despacio cuando notó que quería más, Andy sacó sus dedos y acercó su boca, separó los labios y empezó a lamer, chupar y succionar de su sexo. Sharon tomó la cabeza de Andy pidiéndole más, el la agarró de su cintura para darle más y más placer. Sharon gemía sin frenos "si, s, asi Andy, sigue" la escuchaba decir "mmmm, si, si, mas rápido, asi, asi" Andy seguía su ritmo hasta que Sharon gritó al llegar al éxtasis "ahora tu cariño, te quiero dentro de mi" dijo Sharon. Acto seguido Andy se incorporó y despacio introdujo la punta de su pene en ella "asi" preguntó Andy, ella asintió, el empujaba un poco más, ella abría sus piernas para él "asi Andy, asi, despacio cariño" decía Sharon. Andy seguía un poco más, y más, y más hasta que de un empuje la llenó por completo. y sin moverse se miraron a los ojos "te quiero" dijeron a la vez, Andy tomó sus manos, mientras Sharon puso sus piernas rodeando su cintura y Andy empezó a moverse dentro y fuera, con movimientos suaves, ninguno dejaba de mirarse, Andy aumentaba el ritmo y Sharon lo acompañaba, apretaban sus manos entrelazadas y tras varios cambios de ritmo llegaron juntos al clímax. Andy se tumbó al lado de Sharon, ambos empapados de sudor, Sharon lo besó en el morado de su ojo "te quiero" dijo ella "yo también te quiero" contestó Andy, la abrazó y se quedaron en silencio hasta dormirse.

—_Fin M

Casi dos horas mas tarde Sharon despertó, Andy la estaba mirando tumbado frente a ella "hola" dijo Sharon dándole un beso "hola" respondió Andy "estas bien Andy" preguntó Sharon "si, solo te miraba dormir asi desnuda en mis brazos" respondió Andy, ella se acurruco en sus brazos. Un rato después se levantaron, se ducharon y se fueron para la cocina, de pronto tuvieron hambre.


	34. Chapter 34

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 34**

Había pasado una semana desde que Andy había salido del hospital, se había reincorporado al trabajo, todo lo ocurrido en el callejón, hospital se había quedado atrás, Emily había vuelto a New York para seguir trabajando, Rusty a sus estudios.

Los puntos de sutura se habían ido cayendo días atrás, todo estaba bien, Sharon le devolvió el arma y la placa. Todo volvía a la normalidad, si eso es posible.

"Andy, tendríamos que hablar de una cosa" dijo Sharon subiendo en el ascensor de la oficina "importante" dijo Andy "bueno, depende de cómo lo veamos, pienso en nuestra jubilación" dijo Sharon sorprendiendo a Andy. Salieron del ascensor y sin hablar mucho más se metieron en la oficina de Sharon, cerraron las persianas. Como era temprano nadie excepto Provenza estaba allí con sus crucigramas, los saludo.

"estas bien, que es eso de jubilación" preguntó Andy sentándose en la silla "lo estuve pensando cuando estabas en el hospital, no quiero volver a pasar por aquello, encontrarte en un callejón tirado" dijo Sharon mientras lo miraba fijamente

"Sharon, lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con nuestro trabajo, en verdad no he pensado en esto, no sé hacer otra cosa" dijo Andy "lo sé, sé que esta es tu vida, pero cada vez soporto menos enviarte a la calle sin saber si volverás o no" dijo Sharon dándose la vuelta en su sillón. Andy se levantó, se acercó a ella y la levantó. La abrazó "Sharon, esta es una de esas cosas por las que hemos pensado en cambiar de división, si tu quieres jubilarte podrías dar clases, pero yo no sé hacer otra cosa" dijo Andy besando sus labios "lo hablamos luego" dijo Andy, dejando a Sharon en la oficina, cerrando la puerta antes de sentarse en su escritorio.

"pasa algo en el paraíso" dejo caer Provenza. Aun estaban solos "quiere que nos jubilemos" dijo Andy acercándose al escritorio de Provenza. Este se quedo paralizado por un momento "como, que has hecho" preguntó Provenza tirando su crucigrama en la mesa "yo, nada, lo pasó mal al encontrarme en el callejón y teme enviarme fuera y que ocurra algo" dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos "tu no pensarás en jubilarte no, dejar esto" preguntó Provenza inquieto "es algo que tendré que discutir con ella, pero yo no sé hacer otra cosa que no sea esto" respondió Andy encogiéndose de hombros "esa es la actitud, luego te invitó a comer" dijo Provenza, Andy lo miró sorprendido. Los chicos comenzaban a llegar y ese tema no tendrían porque saberlo.

Durante la mañana del lunes Sharon recibió una llamada.

"jefe Howard, que tal" dijo Sharon al oír su voz "buenos días comandante, tengo algo que hablar con usted"

"por teléfono o vendrá la oficina" preguntó Sharon "por aquí, en unos días me presentaré en su oficina, el tema a tratar es el teniente Flynn" dijo Howard, Sharon se sorprendió

"que ocurre con el" insistió Sharon "ningún problema comandante, queremos que nos ayude en un caso, sería infiltrado" dijo Howard

"cómo, infiltrado, acaba de salir del hospital, no creo que pueda ser" dijo Sharon "comandante puedo entenderla, pero Sharon, Andy da el perfil necesario, además después de lo ocurrido en su secuestro, el FBI lo necesita" dijo Howard "espero que se lo comunique, en uno o dos días estaré allí y necesito una respuesta" Howard colgó el teléfono. Sharon se quedó quieta. Colgó el teléfono. Andy en una misión, ahora que había salido del hospital, que estaban felices y pensando en retirarse, bueno esa era una discusión por su parte, no quería volver a verlo como hace una semana, tirado en un callejón, no podría vivir con esa angustia más veces. Sharon sabia que era normal, que había sido así durante muchos años, pero después de verlo allí tirado no sabia como iba a tomar el asunto.

Había llegado la hora de la comida y por suerte aún no había llegado ningún caso nuevo, todos andaban rellenando documentos, Sharon había pasado casi toda la mañana pensando en la operación del FBI que el jefe Howard le había comentado, tendría que sacar un hueco y decírselo a Andy, pero como se lo diría, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos alguien llamó a su puerta.

"te vienes a comer, Provenza invita" dijo Andy riendo "en serio" preguntó Sharon mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, Andy se encogió de los hombros "teniente, a mí también me invita a comer o solo a su compañero" dijo Sharon guiñando un ojo a su marido. Provenza puso los ojos en blanco "también a usted comandante, una vez no hará daño, no" Provenza se puso su sombrero "os espero en el ascensor". Ambos se rieron, Sharon cogió su bolso y cerro la puerta, dio un dulce beso a Andy y se fueron en busca de Provenza.

"espero comandante que le guste el lugar que elegí" dijo Provenza al llegar a un restaurante cerca de la oficina, discreto, pero con buen ambiente "la verdad que pensé que íbamos en busca de una de sus hamburguesas teniente" dijo Sharon, Andy no podía aguantar la risa

"bueno comandante, es importante cubrirse la espalda "dijo Provenza "a que se refiere" preguntó Sharon "si Patrice habla con usted y le dice que comí hamburguesa, la cena será verdura, así que mejor comer bien sano" dijo Provenza serio, pero Andy y Sharon comenzaron a reír, Provenza puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a pedir mesa para los tres

Después de comer, los tres regresaron a la oficina, habían tenido conversaciones dispares, divertidas pero ninguna referida a la jubilación y menos aún Sharon había comentado nada a cerca de la llamada del jefe Howard. Tendría que hablar en casa con Andy, no era una cosa de decirla en un sitio donde no pudieran discutir porque eso es lo que seguramente harían.

Sobre media tarde Andy le llevó un café a Sharon, como ese día no habían tenido un caso se fueron temprano a casa. Cuando llegaron se pusieron ropa cómoda y se pusieron a preparar la comida.

"Andy, has pensado en lo que te dije" habló Sharon mientras cortaba la verdura "hablé con Provenza" solo dijo Andy "y que te dijo él" preguntó Sharon curiosa. Andy se paró delante de ella "porqué crees que me invitó a comer" preguntó Andy, Sharon se encogió de hombros "porque le dije que por ahora no sabría que hacer, y no tenia pensado retirarme" dijo Andy fijando la mirada en Sharon, ella se volvió a cortar las verduras. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el móvil de Andy sonó.

"dime Provenza, vale, ahora voy, pásame la ubicación por el móvil, si, yo se lo digo, ahora nos vemos" No hizo falta que Andy dijera nada más, Sharon lo vio dejar el móvil, tenían un caso "voy a vestirme, en cuanto llegué allí te digo lo que hay" dijo Andy dándole un tierno beso en los labios y se fue para vestirse. Sharon siguió cortando las verduras, y pensó que tampoco le había dicho nada de la llamada del jefe Howard.

Andy recogió su placa, pistola, móvil y se despidió de Sharon con un beso. Sharon se sentó en el sillón con el móvil en la mano, no tardarían mucho en llamarla para ir a la oficina, a la morgue o al escenario del crimen, ahora solo tenia que esperar y pensar en como hablar con Andy.

Sharon se había quedado durmiendo con el móvil en la mano, se despertó al escucharlo sonar "si, dígame teniente" dijo Sharon "comandante el forense se ha llevado el cuerpo del hombre que encontraron en su coche abatido a tiros, allí la espero, Andy ha ido al hospital, había otro hombre herido, Nolan, Cami se quedan aquí, Buzz y Tao también, la veo pronto" dijo Provenza y colgó el móvil.

Casi dos hora después Sharon y Provenza salían de la morgue con el informe del forense camino de la oficina "teniente, tengo que hablar con usted" dijo Sharon parando a Provenza e indicando que se sentara "que ocurre comandante" preguntó "el jefe Howard me llamó, quiere que Andy participe en una operación de infiltrado" dijo Sharon mirando a Provenza apenada "eso es algo bueno, no" dijo Provenza pero al mirar a Sharon parecía que no "no lo sé, ya sabes que le dije a Andy lo de la jubilación, y ahora esto, no sé cómo decírselo" dijo Sharon "aun Flynn no lo sabe" dijo Provenza negando con la cabeza " no sé como decírselo, y en uno o dos días vendrá el jefe Howard" suspiró Sharon "comandante esta es la vida de Flynn, usted lo sabe, pasó por mucho, dejó mucho por esto y ahora usted quiere que lo deje, y de verdad que la entiendo, es algo duro ver como tu compañero se va y puede volver o no, pero es nuestro trabajo, y disculpe pero tendría que hablar con Flynn" dijo Provenza levantándose, le tocó el hombro, Sharon asintió y los dos siguieron hasta la oficina casi sin hablar.

Eran la dos de la madrugada cuando Andy volvió del hospital, en la oficina estaban los demás delante de la pizarra exponiendo las teorías del asesinato de esa noche "aquí os traigo un posible sospechoso" dijo Andy cuando entro, Sharon sonrió al verlo "gracias teniente, como está la víctima" dijo Sharon rozando su brazo cuando Andy le entregaba la carpeta.

Andy explicó lo que le había contado en el hospital, habían puesto en aviso a varias patrullas en busca de un vehículo, pero esa noche no podrían hacer nada, sobre las tres de la mañana llegaron a casa.

"Andy tenemos que hablar" dijo Sharon al salir de la ducha, pero Andy ya se había quedado durmiendo en la cama. Sharon se metió con cuidado en ella, se acurrucó a su lado, lo besó y se durmió pensando que por una cosa u otra no había sacado tiempo para hablar con Andy.


	35. Chapter 35

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 35**

Sobre las siete d la mañana el teléfono de Andy sonaba, maldijo y se dio la vuelta en la cama para cogerlo. Sharon también se despertó. Tras hablar Andy colgó el teléfono, lo tiro en la mesita de noche, y se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con Sharon " buenos días" dijo Andy acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios, Sharon respondió al beso "tenemos que salir cielo, hay nuevas pistas del caso" dijo Andy levantándose, Sharon tiró de él hacia ella "tengo que hablar contigo de un tema que siempre pasa algo y no puedo" ahora Sharon lo besó "vente a la ducha y hablamos" le guiñó un ojo Andy, ella sonrió y se fueron a la ducha "sabes que allí no vamos a hablar" Sharon cerró la puerta mientras Andy la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba.

Casi media hora más tarde salieron del baño, el móvil volvía a sonar, esta vez el de Sharon "buenos días teniente" dijo Sharon mientras se colocaba bien la toalla, Andy intentaba quitársela "comandante, estamos esperando a Andy, sabe si esta de camino" dijo Provenza "lo llamaste al móvil, seguro que el teniente Flynn estará conduciendo" Sharon le sacó la lengua a Andy mientras este ponía los ojos en blanco y se fue al vestidor a por la ropa "por eso no lo llamé, esperaremos un poco, pero la victima del hospital dijo que solo hablaría con él" concluyó Provenza y colgó el teléfono.

"que pasa" dijo Andy colocándose los tirantes lilas "Provenza, tendrás que ir al hospital, la victima dice que solo hablará contigo" dijo Sharon cogiendo una falda para vestirse "de acuerdo, salgo ya, cogeré un café de camino" dijo Andy y tras ponerse la chaqueta, beso los labios de Sharon "Andy, no hemos hablado, y tenemos que hacerlo" dijo Sharon "en cuanto vuelva del hospital, lo prometo" Andy salió de la habitación, cogió sus cosas y se fue de la casa.

El día en la oficina fue desastroso, no habían tenido tiempo ni para comer en condiciones, la víctima no quería testificar contra el asaltante, Andy no sabia como hacerlo entrar en razón, el coche que había huido lo habían encontrado carbonizado, apenas podrían sacar huellas, las cámaras de seguridad apenas les daban imágenes posibles y el crimen aun no estaba resuelto.

Sobre las siete de la tarde Provenza entró en la oficina de la comandante "Andy volverá pronto, necesitamos algo de suerte para resolver esto" dijo Provenza "así es teniente" dijo Sharon "habló con Flynn" preguntó "no, por una cosa u otra no he podido, porque" preguntó Sharon "lo vía hablando con el jefe Mason" dijo Provenza mientras Sharon se levantó rápida de la mesa, en ese momento Howard llegaba a su oficina.

"perdón por llegar a esta hora, al final adelantamos el vuelo, teniente, comandante" saludó Howard "yo salgo" dijo Provenza cerrando la puerta "no pasa nada jefe Howard, en que le ayudo" dijo Sharon "vine por una respuesta del teniente Flynn y para explicarle las cosas" dijo Howard sentándose en la silla "jefe, aun no le dije a Andy, estamos en un caso raro y apenas tuve tiempo de decirle" se excusó Sharon " pero comandante, tendremos que saber algo esta noche, la operación corre peligro y necesitamos a Flynn" dijo Howard, mientras hablaba con Sharon al mismo tiempo Andy entró en la oficina con la comandante Ann McGinnis, de operaciones especiales que se encontró en el ascensor "está listo teniente" dijo McGinnis "listo comandante, no entiendo" dijo Andy sentándose en su escritorio "la operación en cubierto teniente, que ha decidido" explicaba McGinnis mientras en ese momento Sharon abría la puerta de su oficina, Andy se dio la vuelta y la miró, Sharon al ver la mirada de Andy se había dado cuenta de que era tarde para decirle "pueden pasar, por favor" dijo Sharon quedándose en la puerta, McGinnis la saludo y entró, Andy pasó y no la miró, Sharon sabia que no empezaba bien la reunión.

"teniente, la comandante me ha dicho que no ha tenido tiempo de explicarle la conversación que tuvimos ayer en la mañana" dijo Howard, Andy asintió sin mirar a Sharon aunque ella lo buscaba con la mirada "lo necesitamos para una operación en cubierto, nos iríamos esta noche para dejarlo todo listo y en un par de días a lo sumo terminaremos" explicó Howard "aceptó" dijo Andy sin escuchar nada más, Sharon no podía hablar, era su comandante en ese momento no su esposa y sabia que Andy estaba dolido "vámonos si quiere, pasamos por mi casa para recoger algo de ropa, esperaré fuera" dijo Andy y cerró la puerta, Sharon suspiró y miró a Howard "no pasará nada comandante, McGinnis será la compañera de Flynn, ella irá en cubierta con él, serán un matrimonio" dijo Howard levantándose de la silla para irse "no se preocupe comandante, es trabajo" dijo McGinnis al salir por la puerta, Sharon se levantó para ver si Andy aun esperaba en su escritorio y ahí estaba sentado "teniente puede pasar, serán unos minutos jefe Howard" dijo Sharon mientras Andy se levantaba y sin mirarla entró en la oficina, Sharon cerró la puerta y las persianas que quedaban también.

"así que por esto querías jubilarme para no ir a esta operación" dijo Andy enfadado pero sin levantar la voz "no Andy, lo había pensado antes" respondió Sharon acercándose a él "no, no te acerques, deberías saber lo importante que podría ser esto para mi" reclamó Andy "lo sé Andy, pero me da miedo" dijo Sharon pero Andy la cortó "miedo, miedo era lo que pasé yo cuando supuestamente habías muerto, he pasado por mucho Sharon primero el coagulo, el infarto, meses sin salir a la calle, lo que me da vida y luego tu supuesta muerte, tu operación, la pelea del callejón y lo ocurrido en el hospital y ahora que parece que estoy mejor que nunca sale esta oportunidad y te callas" dijo Andy más enfadado que antes "no me callé, solo que no encontré el momento" dijo Sharon "claro, claro, bueno, tendré que irme, gracias por confiar en mí, de que soy capaz de hacerlo" Andy se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, Sharon lo sujetó por la cintura posando su cabeza en la espalda de Andy "por favor, no te vayas así, no sabré nada de ti en días, perdóname" dijo Sharon con los ojos vidriosos, Andy se dio la vuelta y la miró "Sharon te amo, nunca te pediría nada que te hiciera pensar en tu trabajo o tu familia, espero que cuando vuelvas sepas que es lo que quieres" dijo Andy, Sharon lo besó, Andy respondió al beso "por favor, vuelve a mí, te esperaré" dijo Sharon, Andy se separó de ella y salió por la puerta. Sharon la cerró, y se apoyó en ella llevándose las manos a la cara, no quería llorar. "te amo Andy" dijo para si misma.

Sobre las diez de la noche Sharon llegó a casa, Rusty estaba preparando algo para cenar "ey, mamá, todo bien" dijo Rusty "si, todo bien" dijo Sharon quitándose los zapatos y dejando sus cosas "vi a Andy con el jefe Howard, por eso pregunto" dijo Rusty "Andy se va a una operación en cubierta con el FBI y con la comandante McGinnis de operaciones especiales" dijo Sharon tirándose en el sofá "que bien, Andy seguro lo pasará genial" dijo Rusty dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa cuando Sharon lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados "que dije, no querías que fuera o que" preguntó Rusty, Sharon no respondió se tapó la cara con un cojín "ups, porque creo que he acertado, le dijiste a Andy que no fuera" volvió a preguntar Rusty "todo se volvió complicado" dijo Sharon mientras se levantó a por una copa de vino. Luego le contó a Rusty todo lo ocurrido.

"mamá, no te enfades, pero creo que Andy tiene razón, sabes que está en buena forma, es un buen policía, o lo te preocupa que vaya con McGinnis" dijo Rusty en tono burlón, Sharon lo miró "no, eso no me preocupa, Andy me ama no haría nada respecto a McGinnis" dijo Sharon y bebió de su copa.

"bien teniente, aquí tiene la documentación, veterano de guerra, ex-alcohólico, su mujer va a terapia de rehabilitación" dijo Howard "bien, y que ocurre en esas terapias" dijo Andy "roban, son unas terapias de gente con mucho dinero, nos han llegado avisos de que les roban, están haciendo como una secta con ellos" dijo McGinnis "esta bien, lo estudiaremos, cuando empezamos" preguntó Andy "mañana por la mañana ingresareis en una residencia donde se hacen las terapias, de lujo por supuesto" dijo Howard. Se despidió de ellos en el hotel y se marchó.

"hola cielo, te llamé para darte las buenas noches" dijo Andy "hola mi amor, todo bien" dijo Sharon suspirando, miró a Rusty y se fue a su habitación, Rusty se rio "si, ya tengo la documentación, solo decirte que no te preocupes, creo que estaremos incomunicados sin teléfono unos días pero creo que Howard te mantendrá informada" dijo Andy, Sharon lo agradeció "dale saludos a Sharon" dijo McGinnis "Ann te envía saludos" dijo Andy "Ann, la llamas por su nombre a McGinnis" dijo Sharon, Andy puso los ojos en blanco "es mi esposa en cubierto, tengo que tutearla cielo, te dejo que mañana temprano nos vamos "dijo Andy "y que hace en tu habitación" preguntó Sharon, ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de McGinnis " hay dos camas en la habitación Sharon, que descanses cielo y recuerda que te quiero" dijo Andy "te amo" dijo Sharon y colgaron el teléfono.

"es difícil tener como jefe a tu mujer" dijo McGinnis "no, es un placer" dijo Andy y se fue a dormir.


	36. Chapter 36

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 36**

 **N/A Perdón por la tardanza en subir el capítulo, pero el trabajo y la familia no me dejo mucho tiempo, espero que la sigan, un saludo.**

Cuando Sharon colgó el teléfono salió de su habitación, volvió a coger la copa de vino y se tiró en el sofá "todo bien" preguntó Rusty "todo lo bien que debería ir, no sé" dijo Sharon cogiendo un cojín tapándose la cara "decídete, bien o no sabes" rio Rusty "Andy está durmiendo con Ann" dijo Sharon "Ann, quien es Ann, y como que está durmiendo con ella" dijo sorprendido Rusty " bueno, Ann es la comandante McGinnis y dormir, bueno Andy me dijo que había dos camas" suspiró Sharon "mamá, estás celosa" preguntó Rusty "no, como voy a estar yo celosa, porque dices eso" dijo Sharon mirando fijamente a Rusty "no, por nada, me voy a dormir" dijo Rusty riendo y se marchó. Sharon se tomó la copa de vino y se fue a la cama, seria una noche muy larga.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar a la oficina y el caso seguía parado, Provenza le había preguntado por Andy, ella no había dicho nada, solo que se había ido a la operación en cubierta y poco más. Mientras tanto Andy estaba haciendo bien su papel de marido comprometido, habían llegado a la residencia, McGinnis ya le había dicho anteriormente que tenia que acostumbrarse a que ella le agarrara del brazo y de vez en cuando lo besara, Andy había insistido que tendría que ser en la mejilla y pocas veces. Ella se había reído pero el muy serio le había dicho que la operación no requería esos besos que ella le decía, ella terminaba de que era una broma para ver como actuaba, Andy no se lo creía.

Andy no conocía a todos los agentes del FBI infiltrados lo que para el no era algo que le gustaba, por el contrario, McGinnis si lo sabía, y cada vez que uno de ellos, se acercaba ella le daba un beso en la mejilla para hacerle saber que era uno de los suyos.

"Buenos días señor y señora Parker" dijo el director de la residencia hacia Andy y McGinnis "buenos días" respondieron ambos "señor Parker, nos alegra tener a un excombatiente entre nosotros, y ayudar a su esposa" dijo el director "que menos que ayudar a mi dulce esposa" dijo Andy sonriendo a McGinnis, esta le acarició la mejilla "mi marido es muy atento, y por eso esta aquí, me regaló este collar y me acompañó estos días" dijo McGinnis enseñando el collar al director "oh, precioso collar, pero no cree que es solo algo material, si quieren tenemos caja de seguridad en la residencia" dejó caer el director "no se preocupe, nuestra habitación es segura" dijo Andy "cuando empieza la primera terapia, no quiero que mi esposa Mónica llegue tarde" concluyó Andy y el director les hizo que fueran con el para enseñarles las distintas salas que había en la residencia.

Había llegado la hora de comer y Sharon no pudo evitar llamar al jefe Howard "buenas tardes jefe, sé que no tengo que llamar pero como esta Andy, y por favor no diga nada sobre que llame" dijo Sharon un poco avergonzada "comandante, el teniente Flynn lo está haciendo muy bien, no se preocupe, está bien cubierto, la comandante McGinnis está con él todo el tiempo" dijo Howard "ya, ya lo sé que está con el todo el tiempo" dijo en voz baja Sharon, Howard se rio "comandante, no tiene que ponerse así, el teniente Flynn y McGinnis son profesionales, no se preocupe, si ocurriera algo, será la primera en saberlo" dijo Howard y colgó el teléfono, Sharon suspiro, iban a ser dos días muy largos.

Durante toda la tarde la oficina de crímenes mayores había sido una locura, apenas tuvo tiempo Sharon de pensar en Andy y en McGinnis, sobre todo esta última. Pudieron encontrar una pista y casi de madrugada resolvieron el caso, Provenza se ofreció en llevarla a su casa, era tarde y Andy no le perdonaría que la dejara sola a esas horas, aunque ella fuera capaz de cuidarse sola.

Al llegar a casa, había una nota de Rusty que se había ido a casa de Gus, miró el teléfono varias veces, pero como era de esperar Andy no se puso en contacto con ella, no podía. Después del día tan largo, la noche se le fue volando, al principio no podía dormir, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos se durmió. Sobre las siete de la mañana su teléfono sonó.

"buenos días comandante, soy Howard, necesito a su equipo" dijo "buenos días jefe, que ha ocurrido" preguntó Sharon "en la residencia que tenemos a tantos agentes infiltrados y casi hemos averiguado quienes son los ladrones han asesinado a un matrimonio, y para que no entren otros, pensamos que seria conveniente que usted y su equipo entraran sabiendo todo lo que nos jugamos, así no se descubre la investigación" dijo Howard "Andy esta bien" dijo Sharon de golpe " claro comandante, el comentó sobre esta idea, la veo en una hora en su oficina, avise a su equipo, deben de estar al día con toda la investigación" dijo Howard e inmediatamente Sharon llamó a Provenza y este al resto del equipo.

Como el jefe Howard había dicho en poco más de una hora todo el equipo estaba en aviso sobre la investigación en cubierta, la tapadera de Andy y McGinnis, también sobre que matrimonio podrían ser los ladrones y que el director tenia algo que ver con ellos. Sobre las nueve de la mañana el equipo de crímenes mayores llegaba a la residencia.

"buenos días, soy el teniente Provenza, ella es la comandante Sharon Flynn" dijo Provenza presentándose al director de la residencia "gracias por venir, en esta sala están los cinco matrimonios que están recibiendo terapias estos días y claro el matrimonio asesinado está en su habitación, que quieren ver primero" preguntó el director "los cadáveres mientras está el forense con ellos, no deje que nadie salga de esa habitación" dijo Sharon y se fueron para la habitación del matrimonio asesinado. Allí estaba Kendall para darles un informe preliminar "comandante, han sido asfixiados, y por la poca ropa que llevan podrían haber sido sorprendidos en la cama" dijo el forense "comandante, en la caja fuerte de la habitación no hay nada, y no ha sido forzada" dijo Tao "hay un registro de las joyas que traen" preguntó Sharon "vamos a comprobarlo" dijo Tao "Buzz, filma todo esto, y cuando lleguemos a la sala de abajo, filma cada matrimonio bien, las reacciones a lo que vayamos diciendo" dijo Sharon y junto a Provenza bajaban hacia la sala donde estaban los demás matrimonios retenidos.

"comandante, hablo yo o usted" dijo Provenza delante de la puerta, Sharon suspiró "hablo yo". Ambos entraron a la gran sala de reuniones, había varios sofás grandes, había cinco matrimonios como dijo el director entre ellos el que hacia Andy y McGinnis, estaban de espaldas hablando con otro matrimonio, McGinnis lo tenia cogido por la cintura a Andy, Sharon al verlos trago saliva, miró a Provenza y este empezó a hablar " buenos días, por favor atiendan, soy el teniente Provenza, ella es la comandante Flynn, necesitamos que nos escuchen y nos digan todo lo que han escuchado o visto" dijo Provenza haciendo señas para que Sharon hablara "buenos días señores, por favor van a ir pasando uno por uno con nuestros detectives para comentar que han visto, así que por favor, pasen los primeros" Sharon hizo un gesto a un matrimonio joven que saliera, Cami y Nolan los estaban esperando para recoger sus testimonios por separados en otra habitación. Así fueron pasando todos los matrimonios, Sharon y Provenza se habían marchado antes de que les tocara a Andy y McGinnis, se cambiaron con Cami y Nolan.

"como está comandante" dijo McGinnis al entrar a la habitación donde se estaba tomando declaración a cada uno " bien McGinnis, que tal la investigación" dijo Sharon seria "bien, Andy está siendo todo un descubrimiento, mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo McGinnis "si, el teniente Flynn, es un gran detective" dijo Sharon "vamos Sharon, es tu marido, como puedes ser tan profesional en estas situaciones" dijo McGinnis "porque es lo que se espera de mi y de él, aquí somos comandante y teniente, no creas que no siento todo esto, pero es así" dijo Sharon dándose la vuelta mientras tocaban la puerta " bueno señora Parker eso es todo, gracias por su declaración" dijo Sharon mirando que la puerta se abría, era Andy, Sharon suspiró.


	37. Chapter 37

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 37**

"Mónica, está el teniente Provenza esperando para hablar contigo, está aquí el director de la residencia" dijo Andy entrando en la pequeña sala "está bien querido, voy con él" dijo McGinnis dándole un beso en la mejilla a Andy, Sharon tuvo que contenerse, el director los miraba "bueno señor, señoras, yo iré a ver como están los demás matrimonios, les espero en unos minutos y usted dirá que hacemos comandante" dijo el director Lewis "si claro señor Lewis, termino de hablar con el señor…" dejó caer Sharon "Parker, comandante, Anthony Parker" dijo Andy ofreciéndole una mano, Sharon se la estrecho, sintió una rara sensación que la extrañaba y solo había pasado un día.

"bueno, les dejo que hablen, nos vemos en un rato" dijo el director de la residencia y al salir cerró la puerta, Andy fue detrás y echó el pestillo, se dio la vuelta y vio como Sharon miraba por la ventana, la abrazó por detrás y se sujetó en su cintura "como está señora Flynn, el señor Flynn la echa mucho de menos" dijo Andy besándole el cuello, mientras Sharon cerraba los ojos, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, sentirlo " la señora Flynn está deseando que el señor Flynn termine el trabajo y vaya a casa con ella" contestó Sharon, se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso tierno, dulce en los labios, pero luego pasó a más ardiente.

"Sharon, que nos pueden pillar" dijo Andy riendo "lo sé, mientras no sea su esposa, señor Parker" dijo Sharon retirándose de Andy, esté empezó a reír "espero que no estés pensando en lo que yo estoy pensando" dijo Andy cruzándose de brazos, sabia que eran celos "no estoy pensando nada señor Parker, que ha visto de lo ocurrido" dijo Sharon acercándose a la puerta y quitando el pestillo "vale, luego lo hablaremos, el matrimonio asesinado no ha participado mucho en las reuniones del ultimo día, se veían como retraídos, en la cena se marcharon pronto y la mujer tenia algunas joyas cuando se marcharon" relató Andy "en su habitación no se han encontrado nada" dijo Sharon "esta vez el robo lleva al asesinato" dijo Andy mientras llamaban a la puerta, era Provenza "bueno señor… Parker, verdad" dijo riendo Provenza "es hora de que vuelva con la señora Parker, ahora hablamos" Andy hizo lo que Provenza dijo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta

Provenza se quedó con Sharon hablando de los testimonios de cada matrimonio, luego se unió con ellos el resto del equipo, tenían que ir a ver al doctor Morales para que especificara más en los cadáveres de lo que Kendall hizo en primera instancia. Después de decirles a todos los sospechosos que no podían abandonar la residencia por ahora todos se quedaron recluidos y el equipo de crímenes mayores se fue a la oficina a trabajar en el asesinato.

Más tarde…. "y bien comandante, que opina" dijo Howard en la oficina de Sharon "pues después de haber escuchado a todos los sospechosos menos a Andy y McGinnis claro, pensamos que el matrimonio Ruso tiene pocas coartadas, y cuando testificaron no dijeron lo mismo, de todas formas hay huellas y estamos trabajando en ello" dijo Sharon "nuestros infiltrados también nos han dicho que ese matrimonio son los que más preguntan por las joyas, como las guardas y temas relacionados con joyeros, esta noche le pondremos una trampa, la mantendré informada por si necesito de su equipo" dijo Howard y salió de la oficina

"comandante, puedo pasar" preguntó Provenza "si claro teniente, que ocurre" dijo Sharon cerrando su portátil "me di cuenta que cuando Cami y Nolan entrevistaban al matrimonio Ruso el director del hotel se iba a una esquina a llamar por teléfono, seria bueno tener ese teléfono" dijo Provenza "en que piensa teniente" miro Sharon a Provenza fijamente "Flynn" dijo Provenza "como que Flynn, que le pasa" preguntó Sharon sorprendida "Flynn es el que está más cerca del director, podría coger el teléfono y hacer una copia de llamadas y pasarlas, el equipo del FBI no creo que se niegue, le estamos ayudando" dijo Provenza, Sharon lo miro, asistió y cogió el teléfono para llamar a Howard.

Sharon había discutido el tema con Howard, que al principio no veía acertado que Andy tuviera esa doble tarea, por no decir intentar encontrar a los ladrones-asesinos, pero podría estar relacionado con el caso y resolverlo. Así que después de poner varias premisas consintió que Andy hiciera el trabajo. Ahora tocaba decirle a Andy sin que nadie sospechara, así que un camarero infiltrado le tiró una copa arándano encima, y salió con el a ayudarlo a limpiarse y le dio la orden.

Andy no se quedó a solas con McGinnis hasta después de la cena, donde se reunían a una ultima charla antes de ir retirándose, ahí Andy se acercó a su supuesta mujer y al oído le dijo lo que pasaba, ella entendió y se puso a coquetear un poco con el director, Andy hizo de marido celoso y en una discusión casi golpeándose Andy sacó el móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta del director, salió con la excusa de calmarse mientras McGinnis se quedaba con el director, el camarero se llevó el móvil y en quince minutos ya lo tenia de vuelta con la copia hecha, ahora tocaba devolvérselo pero en la sala solo quedaba McGinnis con el director y el matrimonio Ruso.

"siento lo de antes, director Lewis" dijo Andy entrando en la sala, McGinnis estaba sentada junto al director, Andy se acercó para darle un apretón de manos, se agachó y le paso el móvil a McGinnis ella lo metió entre los cojines "no importa, entiendo que pueda estar nervioso con lo ocurrido, creo que lo estamos todos, verdad" dijo Lewis "si, estoy cansada, cariño, porque no vamos a descansar" dijo McGinnis a Andy. El asintió "mañana tendremos que salir a devolver este collar tan caro a nuestro joyero, no estoy tranquila dejándolo aquí" dijo McGinnis "señora Parker, si quiere puede ponerlo en nuestra caja fuerte, este matrimonio Ruso lo tiene todo verdad" preguntó Lewis al matrimonio, ellos asintieron sin dudarlo "no importa, lo dejaremos en la habitación y luego iremos al jacuzzi, esperemos que no ocurra nada" dijo Andy y tomando de la mano a McGinnis se marcharon.

Cuando Andy y McGinnis llegaron a su habitación ya estaba preparada con micrófonos, cámaras, esperando que alguien entrara a robar. Había pasado casi una hora cuando Andy y McGinnis se marcharon con el albornoz hacia el jacuzzi, habían dejado el collar en su caja fuerte, al llegar estaba el matrimonio Ruso, estos le dijeron que habían pensando en el jacuzzi cuando ellos lo nombraron, los invitaron a sentarse y a un zumo que había en la mesa, pero ellos estaban bebiendo agua. McGinnis fue a coger zumo, Andy le dijo que no cogiera, que seria indigesto para ella, ella no le hizo caso, y tomó un vaso de zumo, Andy no tomó nada, aunque el matrimonio ruso insistiera.

Diez minutos más tarde McGinnis se sentía mareada, Andy sabía lo que había pasado, el zumo tendría algo de somnífero, el no dijo nada, solo que su esposa no se sentía bien, cuando fue a levantarse el hombre ruso se levantó con intención de golpear a Andy, pero el fue más rápido, esquivó el golpe y le devolvió el puñetazo, la mujer rusa se tiró encima de Andy y lo dejó caer fuera del jacuzzi, se golpeó la cara, pero se puso de pie, volvió a golpear al hombre y empujó a la mujer, en pocos minutos uno de los camareros infiltrados sacó su arma y detuvo al matrimonio ruso, otro aviso por radio que el director estaba entrando en la habitación de Andy y McGinnis, Andy pidió al camarero que llamara a una ambulancia para McGinnis mientras el subía a la habitación. Se puso el albornoz y cogió una toalla para limpiarse la sangre del parpado que caía del golpe, otra vez el ojo izquierdo se dijo, subió y el equipo el FBI con Howard están esperando en la puerta para cuando el director Lewis saliera cogerlo infraganti. Varios minutos después es lo que pasó.

"todo bien, teniente" preguntó Howard a Andy por la sangre "un golpe, McGinnis tendrá que ir al hospital por un lavado de estómago, no me hizo caso que no debía de beber nada" dijo Andy "bien visto teniente, si no hubiera sido así no sé cómo se encontrarían ahora" dijo Howard "puede volver a casa teniente, mañana haga un informe y listo" concluyó Howard agradeciendo a Andy su trabajo.

Un par de hora más tarde, casi ya las doce de la noche, Andy entraba por la puerta de su casa, no había avisado, era tarde. Le habían puesto una tirita para el golpe en el parpado, dejó las llaves, su arma en la mesita de la entrada y se fue para la habitación. Al entrar observó como Sharon dormía en su lado de la cama, olía a él y ella lo necesitaba, se acercó y se sentó a su lado "sabe señora Flynn que ese es mi lado de la cama" dijo Andy en susurros, Sharon se despertó, y sin saber como se enroscó en su cuello y lo besó.


	38. Chapter 38

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 38**

 **A/N: Antes de comenzar con el capítulo darles las gracias por el interés en esta fanfiction, siento no haber podido subir con más periodicidad los capítulos, pero como ya comenté en Facebook tuve examen, trabajo y familia me costaba mucho escribir, pero una vez que ha pasado volvemos a la carrera, así que les dejó este capítulo y espero que me digan que les parece y que temas quieren tocar. Un saludo y gracias por estar ahí.**

A la mañana siguiente Sharon seguía dormida en el lado de Andy, se despertó llamándolo, pero al tocar el espacio en la cama pensó que había sido un sueño, la necesidad de tenerlo cerca, no sabía como eso se había vuelto una gran necesidad. Sharon se levantó, y se puso una bata, pero al mirar por la habitación, vio un traje de Andy, y sus zapatos por el suelo, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios, "¡Andy!" exclamó Sharon. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina que es de donde salía ruido y conversación.

"no lo entiendo Andy" decía Rusty mientras Sharon llegaba a la cocina, Andy le sonrió, ella se acercó y lo besó "buenos días teniente" dijo Sharon "buenos días comandante, un café" preguntó Andy "si, tengo hambre esta mañana" sonrió Sharon, Rusty miró a los dos "mamá ya, no hagas que me vaya" cruzó los brazos Rusty, y Sharon reía, Andy se puso rojo.

"Andy, tu móvil está sonando" dijo Rusty. Andy cogió la llamada y asintiendo colgó el teléfono "tenemos que irnos a la oficina, Howard nos espera" dijo Andy "un café rápido" sonrió Sharon, ambos fueron a la habitación para cambiarse.

Casi una hora más tarde, Andy y Sharon entraban por el pasillo de la oficina de grandes crímenes, los compañeros saludaban a Andy y se reían de la tirita del ojo izquierdo, parecía que estaba abonado a que lo golpearan ahí. Incluso habían apostado Tao y Buzz sobre el tema.

Howard llego minutos más tarde y entraron los tres en la oficina de la comandante "Sharon, no sé si Andy te comentó algo pero hizo un gran trabajo, salvo la vida a McGinnis" dijo Howard, Sharon los miro a ambos y lo negó "no nos dio tiempo a hablar del caso, espero que esté bien" dijo Sharon sonriendo a Andy " bueno, cosas del trabajo y compañeros, si sospechamos de ellos no iba a dejar que me engañaran" comentó Andy "bueno, solo he venido para que firmes la documentación teniente, y espero poder contar con tu experiencia y profesionalidad para otro caso, siempre que la comandante nos deje, claro" concluyó Howard.

Antes de que Andy respondiera, Sharon intervino "por supuesto jefe Howard, si Andy quiere no habrá problema en participar en cualquier operación en cubierta" concluyó Sharon, Andy la miro y sonrió "claro jefe Howard puede contar conmigo, y como está McGinnis" preguntó Andy "aun sigue en el hospital, luego iré a verla" dijo Howard "avíseme, también me gustaría visitarla, desde que la deje en el suelo en el jacuzzi no la volví a ver" dijo Andy. Sharon lo miró extraña, lo del jacuzzi no se había comentado antes, Andy la miro y negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el momento de explicarle nada, no eran matrimonio sino teniente y comandante. Tras varias palabras mas y todo firmado Howard salió de camino a visitar al jefe masón, Andy le recordó que lo avisara para ir al hospital y salió también de la oficina de Sharon.

La mañana había sido muy tranquila, después de resolver el caso, no había ningún aviso, Sharon apenas salió de su oficina con el papeleo. Casi llegando la hora del almuerzo Howard avisó a Andy para ir al hospital, Andy le dijo que lo esperara en el ascensor, tocó la puerta de la oficina de Sharon, abrió la puerta y se quedó allí "Sharon vamos a ir al hospital, quieres venir, luego podríamos ir a almorzar antes de volver aquí" dijo Andy, Sharon sonrió, cogió su bolso y se fue hacia la puerta "gracias por invitarme a ir con vosotros" dijo Sharon, Andy sonrió, se cogieron de la mano y se fueron hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar al hospital los tres entraron a la habitación de McGinnis, ella sonrió a los tres "oh, mi héroe" dijo McGinnis, todos rieron "no digas eso McGinnis, era nuestro trabajo protegernos" dijo Andy "bueno, pero eso lo hiciste tú, no te hice caso y fue un error de novato, siento poner en peligro la operación y a nosotros" miro a Howard "no pasa nada McGinnis, Andy tiene razón, sois profesionales y eso ocurre, lo bueno que esta tarde te darán el alta" dijo Howard "me alegro que estés bien ann" dijo Sharon sonriendo "gracias Sharon" dijo solamente McGinnis. Tras hablar entre los cuatros un rato, Andy y Howard fueron por algo de beber, y se quedaron solas Sharon y McGinnis.

" te lo digo de verdad, me alegro que no haya sido más que un lavado de estómago" dijo Sharon sentada en el sillón junto a la cama de McGinnis " lo sé Sharon, siento como me comporté, debo decirte que el teniente Flynn es un caballero, es profesional y, no sabes como te envidio, tienes suerte al tenerlo contigo, sé muy bien cuanto te ama, espero que lo sepas, y perdona por atreverme a decirte esto, pero conociendo la reputación del teniente Flynn no era de esperar, se nota lo que te dije, te ama y respeta" dijo McGinnis

"lo sé, sé todo lo que me estás diciendo, y si, tengo suerte de tenerlo, después de todo lo que ocurrió, siempre ha estado ahí, incluso cuando pensó que había muerto no pudo dejarlo y me buscó" dijo Sharon con los ojos vidriosos. Ambas se callaron y a los pocos minutos entraron con la bebida de McGinnis "bueno, es hora de irnos Sharon, McGinnis espero que vaya todo bien, fue un placer trabajar contigo, cuídate" dijo Andy ayudando a levantarse a Sharon, y le dio la mano a McGinnis. Sharon también se despidió de ella y de Howard que se quedaba con McGinnis.

Pocos minutos ambos estaban en el coche "donde comemos" preguntó Andy "que tal en casa" dijo Sharon "puede ser, estamos más cerca de casa que ir a buscar un restaurante" dijo Andy, arrancó el coche y se fueron hacia casa "McGinnis me dijo que tengo suerte de tenerte, ocurrió algo con ella" preguntó Sharon sin dejar de mirar a la calle "que yo sepa no, no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho de nuestras vidas personales, todo era trabajo" dijo Andy

"bueno, yo creo que ella si habría pensado en algo mas que profesional" dijo Sharon, Andy la miro "en serio, no me digas que estas celosas porque no tienes porqué" dijo Andy "no, no estoy celosa" dijo Sharon "entonces a que viene eso "preguntó Andy "porque ella me dijo cosas en el hospital de lo bueno que eras, y que me tenia envidia por tenerte" dijo Sharon, Andy se quedó callado. Luego habló "no sé porque te dijo eso, pero te puedo asegurar que en ningún momento ha sido mas que mi compañera de trabajo, no voy por ahí fijándome en ninguna mujer que no sea mi esposa, espero que lo sepas" dijo Andy aparcando el coche en casa, mirándola fijamente "lo sé Andy, sé muy bien cuanto me amas y te amo" se acercaron y se besaron sin salir del coche. A los pocos segundos tocaron la ventana del coche con unos golpes, era Rusty.

"tenéis una casa para no tener que hace esto fuera, lo sabéis verdad" preguntó Rusty marchándose y negando con la cabeza, los dos se rieron.


	39. Chapter 39

**Después de ti ¿qué?**

 **Capítulo 39**

 **N/A: disculpen la brevedad del capítulo, pero no quería que pasara el día y no dejarles algo escrito. Un saludo.**

Después de terminar de comer en casa, Andy y Sharon se marcharon para la oficina, cogieron algunos cafés para el grupo por el camino, tuvieron una llamada del jefe Howard, los esperaba en la oficina.

"y ahora" pregunta Sharon "no lo sé, tiene un vuelo para irse a casa esta tarde, pensé que estaría ya en el aeropuerto" dijo Andy y se apresuraron para llegar a la oficina.

Andy repartió los cafés y Sharon fue directamente a la oficina, el jefe Howard los estaba esperando, Andy entró y cerró puerta.

"tengo que pedirles un favor" dijo Howard "tu dirás" dijo Sharon, Andy asintió "es la comandante McGinnis" comentó Howard "que ocurre" preguntó Sharon "le dan el alta pero no puede coger un avión para casa hasta dentro de unos días, iba a volver conmigo pero los médicos no la dejan volar por su estómago, así que tampoco se puede quedar en el hospital, y no conocemos a nadie aquí excepto a ustedes" dijo Howard mirando a Andy y Sharon, ellos también se miraron.

"ve resumiendo, tu quieres que…" dijo Andy "que pongáis vuestra casa como residencia por un par de días para que dejen salir esta tarde a McGinnis, con la casa nueva tendréis sitio supongo" dijo Howard mirando a Sharon "no sé, como lo ves Andy" preguntó Sharon mirándolo "pues como tu veas, si es por un par de días sitio hay, pero no entiendo porque ocurre esto" dijo Andy.

"yo tampoco, pero es así, por eso siento poneros en este compromiso que sin conocer bien a McGinnis tengáis que acomodarla en vuestra casa pero si no queréis…" dijo Howard "no es eso" dijo Andy "que Andy vaya contigo al hospital y le de la dirección de casa, un par de días creo que podremos tener visita" dijo Sharon "muchas gracias, pero yo me voy directamente al aeropuerto o perderé el vuelo, teniente aquí esta todo lo que se necesita entregar en admisión en el hospital, puede ir usted" Howard entregó la documentación a Andy y se marchó, despidiéndose rápidamente. Andy y Sharon se quedaron callados mirándose encogidos de hombros.

"no ves esto raro" dijo Andy mientras iba hacia la puerta con la documentación que Howard le entregó "bastante, pero bueno haremos una buena acción, piénsalo así porque tampoco lo entiendo, quieres que te acompañe" dijo Sharon "como quieras o se lo puedo decir a Provenza para que se mueva un poco y salga de aquí" comentó Andy, Sharon se rio "está bien, llévate a Provenza, acomoda a McGinnis en casa, luego pediré a Rusty que me recoja o a Buzz que me lleve" dijo Sharon. Cuando Andy salió por la puerta y vio como Provenza le agradecía que lo sacara de la oficina, se dio la vuelta en su sillón y miró por la ventana, era muy raro, pero tener a McGinnis bajo su techo, no sería algo fácil, después de todo.

" no me dijiste nada de tu operación en cubierta" dijo Provenza subiéndose al coche de Andy "no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de nada" respondió Andy "y porque vamos al hospital, quien está allí" preguntó Provenza "McGinnis, la comandante" dijo Andy "y vamos porque…" seguía preguntando Provenza "porque se tiene que quedar en casa, no puede volar hasta dentro de unos días y no tiene que salir del hospital pero necesita que alguien responda por ella y un domicilio aquí" dijo Andy.

Provenza lo miraba fijo "y la comandante estaba de acuerdo" preguntó Provenza "claro, si ella no estuviera de acuerdo no iríamos, y porque no lo iba a estar" ahora quien preguntó fue Andy mirando a Provenza, este se rio "está claro imbécil, la comandante ha estado celosa toda la operación en cubierta, no veas como ha estado de mal humor, he tenido que calmarla sobre todo aquel día que fuimos a la residencia" dijo Provenza mientras Andy no cabía en su asombro "en serio, tanto, no creo estas exagerando" dijo "que no, créeme, pero bueno confiara en ti" dijo Provenza, se puso bien al gorra y viajaron hasta el hospital callados.

Podrían estar callados pero Andy no le hizo gracia esos comentarios, que Sharon había estado celosa en toda la operación en cubierta, algo había notado pero no que fuese demasiado y ahora encima la culpable de sus celos iba a estar dos días en su propia casa, esto iba cogiendo un color que no quería, y no es que le iba a ser infiel a Sharon, por supuesto que no, pero no quería que ella lo pasara mal por nada, McGinnis solo era una compañera de trabajo, solo eso.

Al llegar al hospital, aparcaron en el parking y se fueron directamente para admisión, allí estaba McGinnis esperando la documentación rellena para que la dejaran abandonar el hospital de forma que estuviera registrada en un domicilio y con gente. Los saludo tanto a Andy como a Provenza, terminaron el papeleo y se montaron en el coche, con dirección a casa de Andy y Sharon.


End file.
